Saint Valentine a la Naruto
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: After having Sasuke back, they all resumed their normal life. They began dating. All of them, except Naruto and Sasuke. And this is not acceptable! So Sakura and the other girls will start an infallible plan to get them together! SasuNaru. Complete
1. The Fox, the Fan, and the Fangirls

**A.N.:** Hiya! I'm back! . This is my first Naruto fic ever, so please be easy on me. I'm not that skillful of a writer, I just like Naruto so much… so… this is. Hope ya like it. Oh, I know St. Valentines day passed already, being moths away now… but! I started it on January, but couldn't finish it. You see… I can't write that long, it isn't in me… but with this, I'm really trying. So all of your support will help. Oh, and this my first, and this time, serious, multi-chapter story.

I've tried to check any misspelling and grammar, but because this is un-betaed, some of them may have slipped. Oh, if someone is willing to be my beta, I'll be more than happy… T.T

And about the name… I couldn't think of a better one… n.n;;;;

**Pairings**: Sasu/Naru eventually…

**Warning**: Shounen-ai. Boy on boy. Homosexuality. So you have been warned. I don't want any flames just because of this. Don't like it, don't read it. Simply as that. Any flames will be redirected towards the owner.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to? If I really DID own Naruto, the boys would be on each other, and not precisely _fighting_… If ya know what I mean. He he.

**Notes**: Beta-ed

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Fox, the Fan, and the Fangirls

Sakura was walking cheerfully through Konoha streets. She looked up at the sky high above her and thought to herself that it was good day; it was clearly blue, with no even one cloud spotting. That reminded and made her feel and enjoy the peace that covered the entire Konoha, and of the greatest victory achieved and savored by the former group of Rookie nine, exactly two years ago: retrieving Sasuke. Yes! Even if it sounded unbelievable, it really happened. And mostly all thanks went to Naruto.

He'd been away two and a half years, training with the legendary Jiraiya; with the sole purpose of becoming stronger, and to retrieve Sasuke from that man's grasp. When Naruto came back from his training, he has changed: he was taller, stronger, and smarter. But that didn't change the fact that he was still loud, still liked ramen and therefore could be blackmailed by it, and didn't like to be stealthy. And he still was the #1 Ninja in Surprising People. And one thing was still there that became even stronger: his determination to have Sasuke back from the leader of the Hidden Village of the Sound.

After months of researching, investigating and spying, they were finally able to find the location of the snake's hiding place. Well, in fact, Naruto was the one that got that information, for he went after a clue all others didn't believe was worth it. But he got it. And they went there with all they had, the former group of Rookie nine. Even Kakashi-sensei got to help, along with Tsunade-sama; all of them holding nothing back. Making a strategy, they infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout, and the fight began. One group was to be responsible for the fight against the Akatsuki group; the other went after Orochimaru.

But even as they fought, they still doubted what side Sasuke would take. After all that time, they didn't really know what he thought of them. They could only hope. Not even Sakura trusted, but Naruto did. He was the only one who really trusted that Sasuke would come back to them.

The first group was the first one fulfilling their duty by disseminating the Akatsuki group, ending in most of them dead and some others fleeing away. By the time they did so, they were beyond tired, and their chackra reserves almost to their limits. They were exhausted and the battle was fierce. After what seemed to be an eternity, they saw people's shadows going out the hideout, that bringing gasps, shocks, smiles, and tears in Sakura's eyes. The first group was coming back; Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, looking battered and beyond tired, but with a satisfaction expression on their faces, for between Naruto and Kakashi there was someone they were helping to walk, that person being Sasuke! And Naruto, seeing everyone was staring at them, with a huge smile on his face, made a victory sign, also meaning Sasuke was with them. As if on cue, everyone ran to them.

At that memory, Sakura smiled. At first, things around Sasuke and Naruto and the rest of them were awkward. Naruto not talking that much to Sasuke, the Uchiha not saying a word, and just avoiding them all. Though that was something normal about him, no matter how hot he was. He needed to change that, in her opinion. But soon after, they were starting bickering and fighting with each other again, calling each other names again, insulting them other again, teasing each other again. In other words, things were back to normal.

After a while, the village forgot about Sasuke's betrayal completely once he demonstrated his loyalty. And his fanclub was open and running again, much to his annoyance. And all the girls began to stalk him, again; Naruto not liking and saying that 'Sasuke-teme' was arrogant over that, again. Life took its normal course, again.

Sakura began walking again towards today's destination. She, amongst other girls in the Rookie nine social circle, had an important meeting. Today, they were going to plan something infallible, a plan that involved getting Sasuke and Naruto together. Yes, that is! It was really obvious to the girls, the feelings the two boys had for each other. They were just trying to deny it just for pride (on Sasuke's side) or just being plain stupid and not realizing his own feelings already (this being on Naruto's side). And that were getting all of them tired, seeing how they just went around the bush without hitting it.

Oh, you are wondering about the two of them being boys? But that really didn't matter, because, well, they alone were really hot, even Naruto, but the two of them together, well that was just too hot! And besides, most of them already gave Sasuke up, like Sakura. Even Ino did! Now, he was dating Shikamaru, and they seemed happy together.

And another reason was that they were all dating. With the exception of the aforementioned two boys, of course. And, well, they deserved happiness as well!

"Oi, Sakura!" a cheerful Ino called, waving her hand enthusiastically.

At that, Sakura began running until where her blonde friend was, waving back. When she arrived, Sakura asked "Ready for the meeting?" a smirk on her face.

"Of course! Everyone is already inside!" she answered, a knowing smirk on her face as well.

"So, let the reunion to the Plan 'Getting The Fox and The Fan Together at Last' begin!" Sakura cheered, grinning.

* * *

**A.N.:** Liked it? Liked it not? Suggestions? Doubts? Constructive critics? If any of that, see that lil' bottom over there? The one that says review? Press it, okay? It'll make me immensely happy, and I may give you each one of you a cookie if you do so. . Oh, and if one dare to flame me, that person will end death in their own flame. Yes, just that. U.U 


	2. Getting the Plan into Motion

**A.N.**: Hiya! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! I never thought to have this many reviews! So happy! T.T So here goes next chappie for y'all:D And here goes cookies for you+hands everyone a bowl of chocolate chip cookie+

**ShIShI ReNdAn MaStA**: No, I'm not. I just like it. And what if I was, anyway? You can't critize the topic of my work. I just said it; don't like it, don't read it.

**blue-genjutsu**: Thanks! ;) I'll try to make this chappie better.

**left-alone**: As I said before, I tried to make this one better. Thank u!

**Sasuke2006**: Yes, you get a cookie+hands chocolate chips cookie:D

**IisdaRikki**: Yes, there's gonna be more! Just wait! ;)

**Demo-san**: Hope it stays that way. he he

**wraithgirl**: Yeah! I wanna give ya lots more, but it depends if other people like it as well, and if you keep liking it. But here goes this chappie for all of you! ;)

thank you also for IisdaRikki, Fate's Dice Kyre, and all others who reviewed as well! Thank u! ;-D

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, eventually.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Male on male. Homosexuality. Gay romance. Don't like, just don't read it. You have been warned. I don't want more flames just because of this.

**Disclaimer**: This is starting to bother me. Do you think if I really owned Naruto I would be here, just writing fanfics, continue being poor, and dreaming of those gorgeous boys together? Nah, I don't think so. People really should learn to share… +pout+

**Note**: Beta-ed.

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Getting the Plan into Motion

"Achoo!"

"Oi, dobe, got a cold already? Or just pretending that just to avoid fighting a lost fight?" a teasing voice was heard.

"What the hell are you talking about, teme!" another one sounded pissed.

The voices? Oh, they're just Sasuke and Naruto, having a friendly spar. Although, friendly isn't really the right word for it exactly, because now Naruto was giving Sasuke a death glare. They were in their usual fighting stances, looking at each other, Sasuke a smug smile on his face at Naruto's reaction. And that just resulted on pissing Naruto off more, making said ninja leap furiously toward his forever sworn rival.

At that, Sasuke easily blocked his attack with his left forearm. Naruto seeing his blocked attack, somersaulted a couple of times, landing on the floor gracefully, launching and attacking Sasuke with a kick. Seeing this, Sasuke grabbed said attacking leg with both hands, and threw it several inches away. Naruto managed to maneuver in the air, landing in a crouch, a look of anger on his face.

"Dobe, if just keep attacking me this way, recklessly, you're a light's year distance to ever beat me." Sasuke teased, a slightly bored look on his beautiful face, that only resulting in kindling Naruto's annoyance more, making him stand up, a glare on his face. If stares could kill…

"Teme! You'll regret ever saying that!" he pointed out, still glaring, pouting a little.

"Oh, really?" he was smirking now. "But I'm not seeing anything that proves me 'wrong'."

"Arrgh! You'll just see!" and he again, began attacking Sasuke in what the Uchiha called, a 'recklessly' way.

After many dodges, punches, curses, teases, chakra uses, devastations, and what seemed like hours, the two boys were panting and sweating. Neither of them seemed to be giving up.

"Giving up, teme?" Naruto taunted him while panting, his eyes sparkling determination, and a smirk so natural of him.

"What are you talking about, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke answered, panting as well, moving to a more upright position. And then he gaped. He noted that was Naruto sweating as well, his orange shirt discarded some part around the spar, his black fishnet shirt clinging to his upper body, leaving nothing to the imagination, and showing his toned muscles. His eyes gazed at that sight, noting his tanned biceps, drinking in the sight of him. Sasuke wouldn't ever admit it, not even to himself, but at that moment, a thought crossed his mind: Naruto was hot.

He nearly kicked himself as that thought crossed his mind; this was happening too often lately. He didn't know when, but lately he found himself having certain feelings towards the loud blond that aren't really suited towards a… friend, and not mentioning a rival. Because seeing Naruto now… all sweaty… his sweaty black t-shirt framing his oh so heavenly built body—Wait! He just did _not _just use the word 'heavenly' while referring to Naruto, right? Damn! It's all because Sasuke's lack of love interest in his previous teenager's years… That, and thinking about Naruto every day he was away with Orochimaru—Ok! Enough of that train of thought! That's it! It's all Naruto's fault! Because—

"…ke?"

"Sasuke? Oi, are you paying attention?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of the Uchiha.

And now, the Uchiha glared. "Of course I am! I'm not like you—"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" a familiar voice calling behind Sasuke, interrupting whatever he wanted to say.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back, smiling and waving back. "What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

When Sakura arrived where both boys were, she immediately felt Sasuke twitch as he stood in front of Naruto. _'Time to get him twitching then' _she thought, grinning slightly. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed, latching onto Naruto's arms, a sweet tone spilling from her voice.

'_Naruto-kun?'_ the Uchiha twitched all too visible now.

"Ye-yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly, not used to Sakura's sudden closeness.

"Naruto, there's gonna be a Saint Valentine's party at Ino's house, two weeks from now. But you cannot go there alone; you gotta have a date!" she said in a matter-of-fact voice. Then, coming a little bit closer to Naruto, all the while eyeing Sasuke, she started… "So…" now she was even closer to Naruto, and Sasuke was looking away with a visible glare on his face. Again, if stares could kill… _'I would be dead by now'_ Sakura thought, sweat-dropping. She focused on Naruto again. "Wouldn't you want to come with me, as a date?" she asked, a pleading look plastered on her face.

"And what about Fuzzy-Eyebrows? Weren't you dating him?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Oh. Him." she said, an annoyed look on her face. "Dumped him. In the end, we weren't meant to be." She explained dully. "So, would you go with me?" she asked once again, the puppy eyes back on her face. _'Of course that's a lie. Rock Lee knows about our plan, and she accepted helping us. He knows Naruto isn't capable of anything, anyway.'_

"If it's like that, of course I'll go with you!" said Naruto, beaming.

"Oh, thank you so much, Naruto!" she exclaimed, throwing herself onto Naruto again and hugging him. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill someone, she noticed. _'Great!'_

"So, Naruto, I'll be letting you know the details soon." She said with a huge smile, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "See ya later, Naruto!" And with that, she left them, Phase 1 of the plan successfully completed.

After that dammed girl was gone, Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and went in the direction in which he discarded his shirt in the heat their sparring match. He picked it and put it on, doing so without uttering a word. Then, he began walking away.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where do you think you're going! We're not done yet!" Naruto called, not knowing why Sasuke was so pissed.

"Yes we are. I'm going home." The Uchiha answered; both hands on his black pant's pocket.

"Sasuke…?" was all Naruto could say, as he saw Sasuke's back disappearing into the distance.

* * *

Hopping from roof to roof, Sasuke made his way to the Uchiha's ground, not at all too happy by the look on his face. To say he was pissed was an understatement. Usually, he chose this route to avoid his damned crazy 'fan-girls'; but now, he chose it for another reason as well. He was trying to avoid killing someone. He stopped, standing in one of the roofs, closing his eyes, breathing deeply, in an attempt to calm himself down. For if he was to see someone now…

"Oi!" an all-too-cheery voice called from somewhere in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke answered back, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"So…" Kakashi started, standing all too relaxed with his trademark cheery expression on. "I heard Sakura asked Naruto out…" his tone of voice sounded all too teasing.

Sasuke glared, twitching. "And, your point is…?" he prompted, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted this 'conversation' over with.

"I'm just a little surprised…" the copy-nin calmly continued, ignoring Sasuke's glare in his direction "I didn't think Sakura would ever ask him out. Though I have to admit Naruto grew up to be quite handsome, so now even he has started having a fan-club of his own.", he paused, seeming to ponder for a few seconds. "But then, it seems Naruto has liked Sakura since forever." He smiled now. "So we should be happy for then, ne?"

Glaring all the more, and twitching all the more as well, Sasuke asked "And you came to say this to me because…?"

"I don't know." The silver haired nin said with a shrug. "I just thought you'd be happy without Sakura bugging _you_ since he broke up with Lee…"

"Nn." The Uchiha looked away, glaring.

"Or could it be that…" Kakashi started, leaning onto Sasuke, both hands on his hips "you're jealous?" he teased.

Sasuke felt his cheeks turn crimson at his former sensei's statement. "M-me? Jealous? Of Naruto? Why should I ever be jealous of that baka?" he looked away, again.

"I was gonna say you were jealous of Sakura… I never knew that side of you, Sasuke-kun." Now the Jounin was standing outright again, a hand on his chin, giving his former student an appraising look as if seeing him for the first time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Uchiha said. If possible, his whole face, including his ears, became an intense new shade of crimson. He couldn't possibly feel more mortified now.

To this, the masked man couldn't help but to chuckle.

Still completely mortified, Sasuke glared, again, at the masked nin. "What the heck is so funny?" he demanded. As he received no answer, he continued. "Either way, I don't have time for meaningless chatting. I'm leaving." He announced before turning his back to his former sensei and going home.

"He he. That was entertaining. I'm looking forward to more of these 'meaningless chatting'. The girls should be happy." He said with a knowing look, before he too left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Sasuke now?" Naruto muttered under his breath as he went to his favorite place to eat, the Ichiraku. He didn't know what made Sasuke act the way he did today. _'I know!'_ he thought as the possible answer crossed his mind. _'He must be jealous that Sakura-chan chose me as her date, instead of him! Yes, that's it!'_ he was convinced of his answer. But he knew, deep down inside, that that wasn't the correct one. It's not like he didn't notice the looks he received from the Uchiha from time to time; he wasn't that stupid or clueless as everybody thought he was. It's just that—

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called him, as he arrived at his destination.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled at his former sensei, taking a sit by his side, the other already eating.

And so, Iruka and Naruto started chatting about random things, while eating ramen, diverting Naruto's thought from a certain raven-haired boy. After a pile of what seemed to be six bowls of eaten ramen from Naruto's side, they paid their respective foods and stood up, about to say their good-byes.

"Say, Naruto" Iruka began "I heard you have a date with Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah, that's right! And we're gonna go to a Saint Valentine's party as a date!" Naruto practically beamed the whole place, making his victory pose.

"You should just to be careful, Naruto. Some people might get jealous." Iruka said, a hint of worry on his voice.

"Yeah, that's true." Naruto's expression faltered. "Like Sasuke-teme, for example. He's just jealous I got to have a date with Sakura-chan and he didn't." he muttered, rather annoyed. "That's why I gotta go! Gotta get prepared for that day, and buy a present to Sakura-chan too!" he announced, happy again. "See ya!" he shouted as he left.

"But Naruto" Iruka said quietly "Sasuke might be jealous of another person…" he finished sadly, as he watched the blonde shinobi leave.

* * *

Sakura was walking happily through busy Konoha streets with a satisfaction smile drawn on her face. She was really proud of herself, and of the accomplishments she has made today. Naruto bought her story of Lee; he didn't really know that she would never break up with him, no matter how annoying he could be. If plans went as smoothly as they planned them to be, then in the end she would be going to the party with her beloved, but annoying Rock Lee. But she would have to be careful of Sasuke from now on, if she planned to live to that day and tell the tale. _'But he would be thanking me in the end'_ she thought, reassuring herself.

"Sakura, wait!" a female voice took her out of her reverie.

"Oi, Ino!" she greeted her friend and former rival, slowing her pace, letting the blonde catch up to her.

"So, how was it?" the blonde girl asked, looking very mischievous.

"Great! Step one completed successfully." Sakura answered the blonde, grinning.

"Excellent, excellent, Sakura-chan!" Ino patted her friend on her shoulder, congratulating her, and looking very happy and satisfied with just how well their plan was going. "Now, we gotta start Step two of the Plan." The blond girl informed, as they arrived at a flower shop, stopping and standing in front of an entrance next to it. She was smirking, looking very much inspired, as she let her pink haired friend pass first.

"Yes, indeed, we have a lot to do." Was the last thing heard as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**A.N: **Awwww! My fighting scene wasn't the best one, I know! I just suck… but either way, I'm kinda pleased how this chappie came out. Oh, and I know my characters are kinda OCC, though I really tried to keep them in character. Anyway…

If you have any comments, constructive critics, suggestions, questions, ideas… just click that bottom over there, the one that says 'review'. I'm gonna be eternally grateful for that. But NO flames! Those I will merely just laugh at.


	3. Change of Possibilities

**A.N**: Hiya! Me back again! Me so happy for the reviews! Makes my story worth writing… T.T I'm so sorry for the grammar errors on previous chapters! I'm gonna fix it right out!

**Prozacfairy**: Let's really hopes not. I'm not planning to, but I'm telling ya; this story seems to have a life of its own… XP

**Sasuke2006**: Yes, he was! I think he enjoys it more than it should. But we love him like that, anyway. ;-) And thank you! I shall improve in my fighting scenes!

**Snowhearte**: Thanks! Hope this is soon:-D

And to everyone else who got to review this fic, thank you! ;)

Oh, I dunno when I'll be posting this story again… Well, there's still one chappie written that I gotta check out for any mistakes or things of that sort… just yesterday I finished this long college project… couldn't even sleep just trying to finish it… and it was only the draft! And in two weeks I gotta have it properly done, and present it. So… bare with me… maybe if I got more reviews I'll have the strength to check next chappie faster, sneak out and post it next weekend… +hint-hint+

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing besides my not so innocent mind. And the pen and notebook in which I wrote this. Yes. U.U

**Rating**: For foul language. It MAY be M later on.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Boy on boy. Male on male. Homosexuality. Don't want flames for this reason. If ya don't like it, then why you're in the 3rd chapter already, anyways?

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story! ;-D It's gonna get a little…angsty?

**Note**: beta-ed

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Change of Possibilities

Naruto entered his apartment, locking the door behind him and hastily taking off his sandals at the entrance, then bouncing on his bed, his mattress making complaining noises as he did so. He felt really happy, he thought, as he splayed himself on the bed. He was really happy; he was finally having his chance with Sakura-chan. He really liked her, he really did, and he liked her since forever. And so, he was going take advantage of that chance. Some part of his mind told him it was weird Sakura broke up with Lee; they looked very happy together last time he saw them together. But he dismissed that thought, thinking of all the possibilities with her now.

But… there was something disturbing that perspective… Rather, it was more of a 'someone' than of a 'something'. But he couldn't quite place a finger on it… It was there, but at the same time it wasn't… _'Argh better stop! All this thinking has gotten me confused!'_ He decided he had a lot to do, like buy a present for Sakura-chan! And it would have to be something special. Yes, that would be it!

He stood abruptly from his bed, deciding to go out again and buy that present, but then he thought better of it. He was all dirty and sweaty from the earlier spar, and he was tired too, and by the time he would finish his bath, the stores would be closed. And all because of his training with Sasuke. The teme… What the fuck was wrong with him today, ending their training so abruptly? Tch. Maybe he was just jealous that Sakura-chan chose him as her date instead of that teme. She has always liked the best, and she obviously noticed that he was better than that tensai. Ha! That tensai, always thinking he's better, always feeling superior! But now he would show him! But, some part of his brain told him that's not the real reason… It's like he could almost see it, but never really touch it or grasp it… _'Argh! Not thinking again! All this thinking has gotten me really confused, again!' _

"Better go take a bath and then sleep, 'cause tomorrow I got a lot to do!" he said, with a happy grin on his face while making his victory pose. _'And tomorrow… tomorrow I'll show him…definitely…'_ he thought as he yawned, making his way to the shower.

"Is Naruto dense, or what?" Sasuke muttered as he paced angry in his living room, frustrated, ready to kill someone. _That… that… that baka is really hopeless. He really doesn't notice anything_! When he thought about the idiot, he felt frustration, impatience, rage, anger, annoyance, jealousy—Wait! He was thinking way too much about Naruto, really.

Okay. Time to get his thoughts off of that baka; take his thoughts out of that annoying baka, who had those amazing blue eyes, so blue they pale those of the sky… that amazingly smooth sun-kissed skin… those toned muscles… that golden hair… that amazing, smooth mouth that begged to be kissed—Sasuke abruptly stopped of his pacing, feeling his whole face heat. Argh! What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't thinking straight...

Sasuke then decided to keep his mind occupied, away from the blonde idiot. Yes. That would be very wise, very wise indeed.

'_Time to train'_ he decided. If he trained hard enough, and got tired enough, he would then be not able to think. Because, thinking, he realized, was what made his life miserable.

* * *

Next day arrived, sunny and bright. It was another typical day in Konohagakure; people getting on with their businesses, academy kids were studying and training, Genin also training, perverted teachers being lewd, Uchiha looking for someone to kill, Uzumaki tempting the Uchiha and therefore asking for his certain death in the process, Hokage-sama was looking for something to bet and bossing around, girls scheming… Yes, indeed it was a normal day.

But wait, there's something weird about this… The above scheming girls are not Uchiha fans, nor trying to somehow get Sasuke to themselves… Rather trying to get Sasuke to another person… Wait! That's not right. That's… That's… That's simply wrong! Why would they want to do that? Who are they? Ah! They're all our lovely Naruto's friends.

They're in a closed off, dark room, in what looked to be like a reunion. The place was dark, as mentioned, lit dimly with candles, giving the place an eerie air. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were reunited around a table, a serious look on all of their faces.

"Now! We must begin into Step two of our Plan!" Ino exclaimed, standing up and slamming her right hand into the table, leaning on it, her face set with decision. "You all know what to do, right?" She asked, looking to every one and all of them.

"Of course we do." Tenten stated with a wicked smile adorning her face. She was having way too much fun with this to spoil it.

"H-hai, we do." Hinata answered, slightly blushing and stuttering. It all embarrassed her a little too much, but a part of her was also having a good time being a part of this. And also, she decided it was for a good cause, so she was going to do it right.

"Yes, we do." Sakura confidently gave her answer, her face set and her eyes lit with a fire very much like of that of Rock Lee's, just not that sickening. All the other girls backed away, sweat-dropping.

"Ermmmmm…Sakura… I think you're spending a little bit too much time with Rock Lee now." Tenten stated, smirking.

"Of course not! I'm dating him, so there's not anything as 'spending little bit too much time' with him." she said grinning, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sakura-chan." The blonde said while smirking, waving a hand, the other one on her hip. "Now…" she changed her tone of voice. "We have to remind Sasuke-kun of the St. Valentine's ambient, don't we, Hinata-chan?" Ino was smiling mischievously, her eyes lit with malice as he looked at the pale-eyed girl.

"Y-yes, we do." The shy girl answered. She knew what she had to do.

"Now, let's get started!" The blond girl happily announced, raising her hand in a fist.

* * *

Hinata knew what she had to do. So she quietly stayed in her place, hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity. And she was not alone in her task, for someone awaited besides her.

* * *

This wasn't a good day, Sasuke stated as he made his way through the streets of Konoha. Even if it was a beautifully sunny day, excellent for training sessions, it really didn't change the fact that it wasn't a good day at all. And that was because he was not alone; he was being pestered by a crowd of his hellish, so-called 'fangirls'. Argh. How he hated them all. They were all surrounding him, announcing his ever-dying love for him, giving him chocolates (even when it still wasn't St. Valentine's day) asking him to go with them, and, as a finishing touch, fighting for him.

These kinds of things made him hate St. Valentine with all his soul. And this wasn't the only occasion this ever happened. It also happened on Christmas, his birthday (though he had no idea how the hell they found that out), or any other festive days.

He was trying very hard not to harm any of them by just acting indifferent. Maybe that would give them the hint to go away? But he doubted there really was anything that could sway them away. Just that thought made him growl. But what really made him growl in annoyance and frustration was…

"Sasuke-teme!" Argh! Just what he needed right now. Him.

Ignore him. Just ignore him. Maybe that way he really would go away.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Ignoring me?"

"…"

"SASU—"

"Can't you see I'm a little bit _busy_ right now, Usuratonkachi?" he growled as another girl leaped onto his arms, attaching herself to him, the tensai glaring at the offending person: Naruto.

"Get away." He muttered under his breath to the attached girl, who was giggling and pretending as if she hadn't heard what he said.

"Of course you're busy! You seeming to be enjoying yourself, with all those girls…" the blond idiot was on the other side of the street now, in front of him, taunting him… It was as if he couldn't feel the danger the Uchiha emanated. That, or he really was oblivious to it. And, a tiny part of the Uchiha realized, there was something in Naruto's taunts, something that he hadn't ever seen on the blonde before…

"How could you think I'm enjoying myself, idiot?" he was trying not to punch the girl still clinging to his arm now. Didn't he say her to go away?

"Oh, that's right. That's because none of them can ever replace Sakura-chan." Now that damn idiot was grinning.

"And what made you think it's about her, you complete idiot?" now he was losing all patience. How could that blonde baka think everything was about her, anyways? Or anything, for that matter. Idiot. He would never realize, and the Uchiha would never tell.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Uzumaki yelled now. Oh my god. They were acting like they were twelve all over again.

By now the entire group of girls was sending daggers through their eyes towards Naruto. Who did he think he was to talk to their beloved Sasuke-kun like that? This was just unnerving!

"Hey!" Suddenly one of the girls called; a blonde one with two bums, a black top over a fishnet shirt, and tight shorts. She was pointing a finger at the obnoxious boy. "Who do you think you are, to talk Sasuke-kun that way?

"Yeah! You're nothing but an obnoxious little brat, who does nothing but annoy our beloved Sasuke-kun!" another girl shrieked, her brown eyes blazing.

Naruto's facial expression suddenly changed, and he was beginning to back off a little.

"Monster!"

"Annoying little brat!"

"Useless!"

"Go away!"

"I don't know how they even let you become a shinobi!" All the voices, the faces, the anger, the disgust, the hatred… all of that seemed to make their way into Naruto, adding another crack on his already damaged heart and soul. He was trying desperately not letting those words get to him…

"You'll never be a Hokage! You'll never be worth of Sasuke!" Naruto didn't know which of those statements hurt the most, but he knew they were true.

Naruto remained with his shoulders slumped and his head low. Sasuke never seen his rival with that look of defeat before. The blonde teen looked like all his dreams were crushed in just a second. Suddenly, the Uchiha felt a rage creeping through him. Rage a the stupid girls' words, rage against the dammed girls' presence, and rage at himself, for letting them all say all those things to the blonde baka. He was just about to say some things to the stupid girls, and send them to hell, when the blonde spoke.

"Tch. Yeah, that's true." Naruto announced, never looking up. "But you'll just have to stand my presence, cuz I ain't leaving any time soon!" the blonde said with a grin, but for some reason, he looked immensely sad. Having said that, the Uzumaki retreated incredibly fast.

That was just it. That baka… Sasuke was seeing red now, he realized, and he idly realized he must have activated his Sharingan during the process. He also realized he was clutching his fists so hard, that they were dripping blood now.

"Who the hell do you think YOU are to say those things to MY Naruto?" he demanded. All the girls gasped, backing away visibly. "You'll never be able to compare to Naruto! He's so much better than any of you will ever be!"

The mob of girls backed away some more, letting Sasuke free. And Sasuke was so mad that he just stormed off, not thinking of anything else than those blue eyes full of hurt and sadness.

* * *

In the distance, two figures were looking the entire incident hidden in the shadows. "I think we failed." One of those figures said, a tiny and soft voice, a female one, as Sasuke's back was disappearing out of view.

"I rather think this ended better than expected." A cool smooth voice replied, a male one, corresponding to the other figure. "You should report to them now."

"Hai." The girl answered back, before quickly departing.

"Well Uchiha, what will you do now?" the male voice pronounced, before departing as well.

**

* * *

Vocabulary**

**teme**: bastard

**tensai**: genius

**ohayoo (gozaimasu)**: (good) morning

**ne**: at the beginning, it is used to catch attention, as 'hey', but softer.

**

* * *

A.N.: Liked? Liked it not? Corrections? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Ideas? Questions? Characters you want to appear? Oh, I know it's late but… I haven't seen all current Naruto episodes… so I don't think I'm gonna put other characters other than the ones of the first arc… gomen. If I get to see more, then maybe I will...**

I wanna thank you for all the people who reviewed this again, even though this story is not as good as it should be. Well, I think it's mostly my fault. But I will keep trying, even when no one likes it.

Press that review button, please+big kitty eyes+ Flames will merely be laughed at. U.U


	4. Perspectives of Loss

**A.N.**: Hiya! Me baaaaaaaaack! Me escaped, and came here… he he… no one caught me… +looking around with paranoia+ nope, no one's here…

Okay, thank you so much for the reviews! They really make me happy… Someone is actually reading my story! T.T

**Ankotenshi**: here's more. He he hope ya like it. :)

**Jenanien**: hehe thank you for not flaming. And that's really a good question… I don't think there's a possible answer to that… like there isn't why the sky is blue, or why the grass are green… but now that I think 'bout it, there's actually is… but anyway, you get my point. Nah, don't worry… he's fine, I think. Really? O.o"" things explode? Uh oh, that's not so good…

**monchy08**: If I answer that to you, I'll be spoiling the story. If ya keep reading you'll find that out, eventually. --;;;;; he he :)

**Shadow Kitsune67**: thank uuuuuuu! Hope ya keep liking it till the end! ;)

**corky21492**: thank you! Really! Hope this is soon!

**Blackstar Angel**: I really appreciate that you love it! And till the party, there's still some time, and until they admit their feelings, anyway. Hehe XP :-D

**Kyorocks34**: Yay! Thanks:)

**Hyuuga Hinata-chan**: Thaaaaaankkkkkssssss! I'm continuing! I'm happy you like it. :-D

**Sasuke2006**: Yeah, I would kill those girls too, but then, Konoha would be of lack of female population… He he sometimes Sasuke shows his feelings, ne? And not, that male is not Kakashi. Hehe +snikers+ who could that man be…? I wonder… +innocent tone of voice+ hope ya like this chappie, and that this is soon enough! ;) And thank u for always reviewing my story!

**blue-genjutsu**: yeah, poor him! T.T Umm… you'll see what Sasuke will do, as you read this chappie. Hope it is of your satisfaction. And thanks! ;-) Me thanks u for reviewing my story!

**Prozacfairy**: yeah, poor him! And yeah, I agree with you, seeing how Sasuke lacks the ability to show his real feelings… anyway, as the story evolves he'll have to, anyway. Aya-chan is happy cuz you review her story:)

**W.E.L. Ima fan**: Here's more! Hope ya like it:)

**Everybody else**: Thank you for all the other reviews all well! Thank you soooo much! Everyone's reviews means so much to me!

**TsuzukiMuraki**: And this chappie is especially dedicated to you, who beta-ed this story for me! Love ya! ;-D

And love ya all! I would be nothing without you guys!

**Disclaimer**: Now. I'm penniless. Being said that, how could you say I own this? If that was the case, I would just lie around and do nothing, while watching the two boys going at it. Ehem. If ya know what I mean. Hehehe. Meaning: I own nothing.

**Rating**: For foul language. It MAY be M later on.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Boy on boy. Male on male. Homosexuality. Don't want flames for this reason. If ya didn't realize it, you're on the 4th chapter already… Oh, and OCCness too… -.-;;;;;;,

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now that being said, on with the story! Yay! ;-)

**Note**: beta-ed.

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Perspectives of Loss

This was turning out better than she ever expected it to be, and it was interesting and entertaining to see how things progressed. The two of them were perfect for each other, even if they didn't want to see that. Little by little, they were getting close to each other, thanks to, ahem, a 'little' external 'help'. Yes, that's what she preferred to call it. She wanted to 'help' too, but she just didn't have the time… Oh, what to do, what to do…? Even with her position, even if she wanted to; she couldn't do it herself, not to mention personally… Oh, well… That was why she ordered him to do it anyway, as a special mission. And he was the only one who could do it.

First off, he was the only one that could blend with the situation perfectly. And second, he was the only one who would happily agree to do it… He really was a pervert, she thought. But he really was being efficient, she admitted, smirking.

* * *

The man was really worried about those two. They were too different, too opposite, and too stubborn as well. If one of them didn't give up their stubbornness, this wouldn't work, and they would end getting hurt.

Even when Naruto didn't say it, he could tell that he was slowly breaking apart again. Just having Sasuke back is not enough now; he could see the longing in his blond, former student's eyes. This time, it didn't matter what society could or would say. They needed this more than anything. And if they didn't get it… That was the reason why Umino Iruka was worried.

* * *

Naruto felt like crying, he really did. And he felt his mask was cracking. This was really stupid. How could one stupid statement affect him that much?

Uzumaki Naruto was leaping from tree to tree, in the forest now. He just wanted to get as far away as he could as the tears that he was trying so hard to keep at bay were rolling freely down his cheeks. It was funny… funny how that girl's statement about how he'd never be the Hokage didn't hurt as much as the other about how he doesn't deserve Sasuke. Tch. The teme… always making him feel bad one way or another.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was going to go out with Sakura, for Kami's sake! Why would he feel bad because of that teme?

When he took off earlier that day, from where he had intended to tease the Uchiha, he just wanted to get as far away as possible, but he didn't precisely aim towards this exact place. But here he was. He smiled; this place always made him feel better. He was standing now on top of the Hokage Mountain.

He breathed in deeply, taking in the unique and calming air. This place always helped him being at peace when something went wrong, and it also helped him to think straight, without insecurities clouding his mind.

Smiling, he sat, and looked at the sky. It was close to noon now, and the sun was strong, making him shield his eyes from it with one hand. The other was supporting his weight, while sitting cross-legged. After a short while, he let himself fall back on the stony ground quite abruptly, closing his eyes, and breathing the mountain air again.

The blonde shinobi let his body relax. The incident from earlier wore him out, not physically, but emotionally instead; and without even a complaint about his lack of food (or ramen) on his stomach, he let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was following the path in which he thought he saw Naruto take. He still was angry, and those utterly sad blue eyes were still dancing on his head; he couldn't make them go away. He didn't even know what exactly made him follow the Uzumaki boy; he just felt that he had to. As he leapt from tree to tree, immerged in his thoughts, he was wondering why he was feeling these feelings, all foreign to him.

Sure, Naruto was his friend; his only and best friend and also his rival, _and_ the person who knew him the most. He was the only one whom hadn't lost their faith on him, even after Sasuke almost killed the blonde boy—no, the shinobi, betraying him and the entire village in the process. Not even once Naruto lost his faith on him. And for that, Sasuke felt immensely grateful.

He was convinced he didn't deserve such a loyal friend. After all that'd happened… the blonde had it still in him to forgive him, and to trust him again. At that thought, a small smile tugged at the end of Sasuke's thin lips. Thinking of Naruto always had that effect on him.

'_The Hokage Mountain…? Figures.'_ Sasuke thought as he arrived where his blonde friend was located. The raven teen stopped at a safe distance from the other teen. There, the tensai realized the usually loud ninja was asleep on the ground. _'Tch. Only him to fall asleep here from all places.'_ Sasuke thought, smiling inwardly. The sun's rays covering the blonde, resulting in making his skin glow a golden color. And as a result of the sun, which illuminated Naruto's face as well, the blonde had his hand covering his eyes, shielding them. Naruto looked so cute when he slept.

But then, his smile changed into a frown. What happened today… _Why the hell did you have to come and bother me this time, Naruto? You idiot… I really wish… That's useless; wishing won't help. The fact is that no matter what I feel, what I wish, it won't matter; I won't make Naruto happy. _

They were too different, anyway. Naruto was light, and Sasuke was darkness. Sasuke wasn't the one to make the blonde happy. But Sakura… The Uchiha wasn't sure if she was the one meant for Naruto and his happiness, the one that wouldn't hurt him and would cherish only him. He'd have to keep an eye on that matter. And for now…he'd have to keep an eye on Naruto as well. As he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, he came to the conclusion that that was the only thing that was Sasuke was able to do. He would protect the blond teen in the shadows, and he was not going to let anything or anyone hurt Naruto. _'That's my promise to you, Naruto.'_

With that thought in mind, and full of determination, and a kind of…resignation, Sasuke left the place soundlessly, no one ever having noting his presence.

* * *

But even as Sasuke made that promise, and even if his mind was set on fulfilling it and staying on the shadows, some other part of his mind couldn't take that for granted. He couldn't just lie down and do nothing, watching as Naruto was taken away from him. But he was too proud, too afraid to accept the fact that he actually lov—

His trail of thought was suddenly cut off as he arrived at his compound's entrance, feeling a foreign chakra presence in it. As he narrowed his eyes and took a closer look, he saw his 'dear' former teacher, Kakashi-sensei there, standing in front of the entrance to his home. What now?

"Oi Sasuke!" his former teacher greeted him, waving his hand in the air and his demeanor all too happy, much too happy for Sasuke's tastes. Sasuke's facial expression turned sour, narrowing his eyes again, suspecting.

"Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke went past him and opened his front door, entering without pronouncing a word, and ignoring the other man.

"Why should I be?" Sasuke muttered, his disgust evident on his face.

Kakashi just went on as if he wasn't affected by the other person's words, and just followed the boy to his house, pretending he didn't felt the murderous aura the tensai emanated.

Finally inside, Sasuke turned around to face his 'visitor'. Crossing his arms, he asked "What do you want? Don't tell me you're here for another of your 'chatting' session.

Feigning mocking hurt, the gray haired copy-nin responded "Awww! You're so mean Sasuke! I was only trying to help!"

"Help with what?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Well, now that I know about your interests towards Naruto, I thought I'd help…" the older man responded with a leer.

Blushing a bit, and with a not too calm voice, Sasuke asked "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know…" the other man said, feigning thoughtfulness, one hand on his chin, and looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe about the glances you've been shooting Naruto for a little while now…" He suggested.

Turning even redder, Sasuke countered back. "I haven't been shooting Naruto glances." There was a tone of stubbornness on his voice, like of a child that didn't get what he wanted. And that image was accentuated by the way the Uchiha was standing, his arms crossed on his chest and looking at the floor with a scowl on his face; very un-Sasuke like.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." Kakashi pronounced; his voice and stance lacking any humor now. He turned to leave, his back on Sasuke. He was fed up with Sasuke denying this as it was, the truth of his feelings. "Maybe you'll only realize and accept your real feelings when it's too late, and Naruto is taken away, away from you." That said on Kakashi's part, he exited through the door, leaving a speechless Sasuke behind.

* * *

"WHAT?" someone demanded.

"I-Ino-chan, calm down." Sakura made a motion to calm her friend down, both hands in the air, smiling nervously. Poor Hinata was backing away from the frightening blonde kunoichi. Tenten was just sweat-dropping at the whole scene, and eventually she tried to comfort the shy white-eyed girl. The four girls were reunited in her usual reunion place.

"Okay." Ino took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she spoke once again, her voice sounded calmer, although she still sounded threatening. She was irritated that her plan had failed; that wasn't supposed to happen. "What happened?"

"W-well…" the Hyuuga heiress started. "I went to do my assigned task, as planned. I was fully prepared, and I even convinced him to come with me and h-help me… When…"

"When _what_, Hinata-chan?" the blonde girl asked again, not losing one ounce of force in her voice.

Hinata backed some more. "W-when the ruckus between Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun started… and then… Naruto-kun suddenly left, looking hurt… and Sasuke-san looked so angry after that happened… we didn't think it was the appropriated time to proceed with the plan…" Hinata nervously explained, fidgeting with the end of her light blue blouse, not quite looking Ino in the eye.

"I see…" Ino was contemplating what the other girl told her, as he leant against the wall.

"So…" Tenten started "what are we gonna do now?" she sounded a little worried now, standing up from her seat.

"From what you've told me" the blond girl started once again, looking straight at the Byakugan user now. "Sasuke was mad for what was said against Naruto, right?" Oddly, Ino seemed to be smiling.

"Y-yes… that seemed to be…" there was a tone of doubt in Hinata's voice.

Ino's smile seemed to broaden. "Then we still got a chance!"

"…Uh?" the three other young women didn't have the slightest idea of what Ino was talking about.

"Sasuke's reaction today only further proves that he really has feelings for Naruto. Don't you girls agree?" Ino's eyes were blazing with fires of excitement and passion. Now she was the one looking a bit too much like Rock Lee. The girls, in response, just backed away, sweat-dropping. No-one uttered a word.

"Don't you, _girls_?" Ino repeated, this time with murderous eyes, sounding a little too bit menacing.

"Yes!" the three other kunoichi answered back in unison.

"Okay. Now that we all agree on that, we should continue with what we've previously planned." The blue-eyed kunoichi was pacing, both hands on her back, in front of the rest of the girls, whom were all standing in row now. They really looked like little soldiers waiting for their superior's instructions. No one dared to say a word.

"Hinata." Ino stopped right in front of said girl. "You stay alert; prepared. I'm gonna let you know when the time is right to strike. Understood?" she said looking Hinata in the eye.

"Yes. Understood." Hinata answered, this time without even stuttering. Rare. She sounded and looked confident.

"Now." Ino directed her words to the other three girls, in general. "Disperse. Continue with your daily life. Act normal. Don't raise any suspicion. We still have time until the party." A pause. "Now, you're all dismissed!"

At that, all the other kunoichi began leaving as previously told, when Sakura stopped and stayed behind, going back to Ino. "Uhh… Ino-chan…"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" the girl was beaming.

"Uhhh… I was wondering… Why were you acting like a commander over there, giving us orders?" she was cautiously asking.

"Because it's fun!" Ino beamed her answer.

The only thing Sakura could do as a response to what Ino had said was to sweat-drop.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**Kunoichi**: ninja woman

**Tensai**: genius

**Nin**: roughly translated: 'person'

**Kami**: God

**Teme**: bastard

* * *

**A.N**: Liked? Liked it not? Suggestions? Comments? Any idea? Oh, who ya think are the couple of last chappie? And who would ya like Hinata to date? I have a pairing for her, but I dunno… maybe you won't like my choice. So, that's why I'm asking you NOW, so you won't be able to complain later. Oh, another thing. I dunno know when I'll be able to up-date. Gotta do this project to finish and present, which is next Wednesday. And also because I'm not even in the middle of next chappie. Besides of don't having time to even looking at it, I have this horrible writer's block… ugh, hate it. Maybe more reviews will help me…+hint-hint+ Anyway…

Oh, and if you, TsuzukiMuraki, are reading this, won't you like to beta this chappie again? And if ya want, when I'm finished with next chappie, I could give it to you before posting it, if you have the time, of course. I really liked it the way you did it with the other previous chappies! ;) And cuz I'm so clumsy and don't realize my mistakes before posting it… but I think this chappie has less mistakes… (Now that this is beta-ed, Aya-chan wants to apologize again for the previous mistakes. U.U;;;;;)

Ja, minna-san! See ya next chappie:-D

Now, press that lil butom over there that says review, onegai shimasu. And NO FLAMES.


	5. Demonstration of Happiness

**A.N.**: Hiya! Long time no see, ne? Sorry for the wait. I wanted to update sooner, I swear! With this and that, I finished two weeks ago… procrastinating… but then just had some troubles with my beta. So, this is un-betaed, again. The reason for this is that, I won't be able to update and write for a while, so I wanted to give you guys something for you to hold to… because I'm in the middle of exams AND WHAT THE HELL IMA DOING HERE. ?. +faints+

.+returns to life by some odd event…+ At least this chappie it's finished. U.U And I swear this story has a life of its own, really! Each time it's getting longer and longer… not that it's that long, anyway.

Thaaaaaank you soooooooo much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Really, you make my day with them! ;-D

**monchy08**: Yeah, now that I think about it… that might be true… but by now I think Naruto already began realizing his feelings towards the te—I mean, towards Sasuke. He he I think Naruto influenced me waytoo much… he he hope ya like this chapter. :) And sorry for the delay.

**Prozacfairy**: Yeah, I agree with you; they'll make feel each other better if they're together; and that's the goal of this story. Don't worry; I'm planning this story having a happy ending. It's just that I seem to have a knack for being angsty, thought… --;,

**Hyuuga Hinata-chan**: wow! Thank you again! hope ya like this chappie too:)

**corky21492**: I'm so sorry for the delay! Enjoy this chapter. :)

**Poisoned Rose**: Yeah, I hate those too. But I don't think summer break will help me soon though… 'cause down here they start somewhere around November… and I won't have breaks on July either, cuz of the exams… Damn… T.T BUT! I overcame my block, so maybe next chapter hopefully won't be that hard to write:-D

**BeuitifulDisgrace246**: Oh thank you! Me so happy! T.T I hope some part of this chappie can be hilarious enough… And… ermm… I dunno… maybe cuz I want this story to have some kind of plot, but I have to admit that would be nice… hehehehehehehe… +snickers, rubs hands together in a mischievous way+ hopefully at the end of it I'll write some? Even though I'm not good at it. Oh, I hope you can figure out whom Hinata it's dating now… ;P

**Cherry Daze**: I hope you can keep liking this story. Oh, maybe what the girls are planning is not interesting enough… anyways… --;, Sorry for the delay.

**FireieGurl**: sorry for the delay! And hopefully Sasuke will make his move soon! Naruto, beware; Sasuke's coming to get you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! .+evil laugh, rubs hands+ Anyway, enjoy! XP

**FMA-lover16**: Thanks! And sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter:-D

**Sasuke2006**: Sorry for the delay! And thank you! I loved writing those too, he he. XP

**yukaishepards**: I'm so happy you think that! T.T I hope I can keep keeping the plot and the theme good enough… Though I dunno how the plot came up this time… oh well… --;,

**Blackstar Angel**: tee hee, thanks! ;) And I enjoyed writing out that part too, he he. I dunno, I just kept having that image… Oh! No, I already finished high school, thank god! Now I am in college, in 2nd year. Sorry for not putting that right! Not that I'm saying that school it's bad! Oh, how was your graduation? I hope it went alright. Now you are going to go to high school right? Me confused… here we graduate at 9th grade, and then we have 3 years of high school…

**blue-genjutsu**: About the pairings… he he he he… you'll find that out soon enough. Hopefully next chapter. Don't worry; we'll make him realize that… soon enough. Yeah. He he XP

**badboy54**: Thanks! And here's chapter 5:-)

**Cracked Moon**: Yesssss, I think he must tooo! He he he… and Sasuke finally get to do that… watch out Naru-chan… he he… XP Sorry for the delay!

**Amanda Trinh**: Yeah, I totally agree with you:) And Aya-chan is sorry for the delay!

**tsuzukimuraki**: Soooooorryyyy! I sent you the story by e-mail, but I dunno if you received it… so I'm just posting it now, since I dunno when I'll be able to if I don't do it now… But if you want, you can beta-ed it, because I think you're wonderful doing it, really. ;-D Hopefully since I checked it before posting it, maybe it doesn't has thaaaaaaaaaat much of mistakes… Oh well, let's hope so… ­--;;;;;

And for everyone else, thank you so much for the reviews! Here goes chocolate birthday cake pieces for y'all! ;-D Me turned older last Saturday! Me older… T.T

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own anything. I don't even own a soul, so yeah; it's difficult to own anything else… Oh! I DO own the sketch sheets in which I wrote this chapter; and the pen too, I think… --;,

**Pairings**: Shika/Ino, Sasu/Naru eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Male on male. Homosexuality. Gay love. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't want flames for this or any reason. Putting it bluntly: the ones who give me flames will die a slow and painful death. And for the clueless people, this is chapter 5 already, if ya didn't notice it! Oh, some OCCness too… --;,

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! ;-)

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By**: Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Demonstration of Happiness

Next day, Naruto felt…tired. Well, he should have been, anyway, taking into account that he'd slept most of last afternoon on that hard stony ground, up in the Hokage Mountain. The only thing that woke him out of his slumber was his furiously growling stomach, demanding being fed. So, he returned home in more like a zombie fashion, and once there he just prepared for his aching hungry stomach some chicken ramen before just going to bed, not even bothering to change clothes or to pull the blankets over him.

And now that he was awake, he felt he hadn't rest one bit. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the morning light that leaped through his open window by the bed. Rubbing his finger on his eyes in a childish-like fashion, he sat up, stretching his sore limbs. Ugh. They were all cramped. Damn Sasuke…

Muttering under his breath, the blonde young man got up of his bed, swearing for a pay-back. But then he decided to forget all about Sasuke; he was just a bastard and Naruto had no the time nor the will to be wasting them on the teme. A good, warm, relaxing shower was all he needed to help him start the day renewed.

Bare feet, the blonde padded to the bathroom. The floor felt cold beneath them, but he just shrugged it off. As he arrived, he took a long three minutes just staring at his reflection in the mirror. Mmm… He didn't look that bad as he felt… he just looked… tired, for some reason. The blonde sighed, resting on both his hands by the sink. He decided that looking like that, and not his usual bright self, didn't suit him. The blonde boy stepped into the shower, regulating the water until it was warm. He let the warm flow of water wash all over him, relaxing his body.

The young blonde man closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the moment. He concentrated on the feeling of the water as it fell from the shower above him, to and through his now damp hair, to his shoulders, his tone chest, arms, down his tight, knees, to the floor, beneath his feet. It felt good!

After using the soap to clean himself, he rinsed, and went out the shower, a white towel put around his waist. He was just about to take that out to dry his damp hair, when he heard a knock on his front door.

"I'm coming!" the boy shouted to whomever it was out there knocking, to put some clothes on. He hastily retreated where his drawer was, and put on the first pant he saw, resulting a white one, and then scrambled back to his front door, all the while putting his now wet towel over his shoulders.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the boy impatiently shouted back, as the pounding on his door became all the more insistent. When he opened it, he was surprised to see the person standing outside of his threshold.

"S-Sakura-chan?" the puzzled Naruto said, cocking his head to the side, in curiosity.

"Ohayoo, Naruto-kun!" the girl smiled.

"O-Ohayoo, Sakura-chan!"

"Can I come in?" the kunoichi asked, still smiling at him.

"But of course! Come on in, Sakura-chan!" the shirtless tanned boy motioned the pink haired kunoichi in, stepping to the side to let her in, forgetting that he was, in fact, still shirtless. He closed the door behind him, smiling.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sakura turned to face him from where she was surveying his place, smiling back at the blonde.

"Want something to eat?" Naruto went past her to the kitchen, scanning through his boards, looking for something to eat besides ramen.

"Uh… That's okay, Naruto-kun… I've already had breakfast… Don't worry about it!" Sakura dismissed it, waving her hand, smiling, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Really…?" Naruto asked uncertain, as he stopped looking and faced the girl.

"Really. I'm okay!" she reassured the boy. "But Naruto-kun… I'm here for another reason."

"What it is, Sakura-chan?" the boy asked, showing interest, as he leaned against the counter, looking at her.

"Well, it's about the party. Ino is in charge of it, as you already know." She assumed a 'lecture position'. The blonde teen only nodded. "And obviously because of that, he party it's gonna be at her house. You know where her place is, right?" the blond nodded once again. "Well… the party it's going to start at 7:00 sharp. So we have to be prepared. We can't be late!" at this, the boy feverously nodded, almost in a child's fashion. Sakura's tone of voice was dead-serious.

"Besides of that one requisite of must-have-date to go" the girl continued "another one is that all people there has to have something red put on, or wearing something of that color." She was still explaining. "And… that's it." The kunoichi finished her explanation, smiling once more.

"Okay, then I'll be ready, Sakura-chan!" as always, Naruto gave the pink young woman a smile that was somehow also a grin.

"Good, Naruto-kun!" this time Sakura beamed as the sun. "I'm so happy!" Sakura latched to the poor startled Naruto.

"What for, Sakura-chan?" he asked uncertain.

"Because I got to be with you! You're nothing like Sasuke! You're nicer, warmer, and you care!"

"Really…?"

"But of course! How can you ever doubt that? He's nice and all (when he feels like it and he's not moody), but I think he'll always be alone. And whether or not he comes to accepts it, he needs someone to be his sun, his light, someone to enlighten his lonely and gloomy days…" the girl trailed off, still holding onto the blond, sounding pensive.

"Well, anyway, I gotta go now, Naruto-kun!" She unlashed her arms from Naruto. "See ya!" she gave him a peck on the cheek before making her way through Naruto's door and out of it.

Naruto was still standing in the kitchen, dumbly, thinking of what Sakura had just said.

"Someone… to be his light…"

* * *

He didn't know how much time he spent there standing in his kitchen, dumbly, while staring at nothing. The words Sakura said had a weird effect on him, it seemed. After what seemed ages of just standing there, Naruto snapped out of it. Well, it's more like he made himself snap out of it.

Sasuke's… light? Bah. Sure, why not. Even that teme needed someone like that. But really, Naruto couldn't picture anyone in that context with Sasuke. It was just… wrong. It was like… 'Sasuke' and 'feelings' didn't match together. Such a cold front, it all made that rather… difficult.

And anyways, the only person who Naruto could ever picture somehow with Sasuke in that way was… _'Oh. My. God! I'm NOT thinking of Sasuke that way!'_ Poor Naruto, shaking his head wildly from side to side, trying to get those 'morbid' thoughts out of his system, was having an adorable crimson color attack to his face, and looking cutely embarrassed.

There he started again; it was not the first time in which the blond ninja had those kinds of…thoughts, to say the least, and related with the Uchiha nonetheless. Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! That is SO wrong! Or, was it?

* * *

Next day, Sasuke woke up early in the morning, as he always used to, to start his early morning training. And as he stirred from his sleep, he remembered what had occurred the previous afternoon, at his house, and the words Kakashi said to him.

Yesterday, by the time Sasuke found it in him to move again, it was a long ten minutes after Kakashi has left his grounds. Naruto…taken…away from him? Tch. He scowled at that thought, closing his eyes. Well, thinking that as true it's ludicrous—Naruto isn't even his to begin with. So, being afraid of losing something he doesn't even own it's something…ridiculous. Yes, that's the perfect word to describe it.

But now, as he woke up, on his bed, alone, his resolution swayed a little. So big of a bed for just one person… The Uchiha boy frowned, still laying down under his covers, while closing his eyes once more. Damn his loneliness, always making him weak and crave for what he could not have.

* * *

Ino was smirking widely when he saw his prey leaving his nest. She was hiding behind a bush, looking how her gorgeous prey took the road toward the centre of Konoha. She snickered. So maybe Sasuke-kun decided some training was in order, huh? Well, that's good. Yes, you can keep going, Sasuke-kun—huh? Why did he stop? Mmm… ooops. He had stopped moving, and… he was looking right were Ino was. It was more like glaring, actually. Ino sweat-dropped. Sasuke-kun couldn't have possibly notic— Phew! He turned around. Maybe he didn'—

"I don't really know what are you doing here, Ino, but it'd better not have anything to do with me." The Uchiha survivor pronounced with a cool voice, and after having said that, he continued walking.

And at that, the blond girl couldn't really have said anything; she was just too frightened at Sasuke. Then, she snapped out of it, (and making sure Sasuke was waaaaaay from where she was, of course), she stood up, and let a smirk grace her features. Of course Sasuke'd notice her presence; he was a tensai, after all. She admitted it; she got careless. But that wouldn't happen anymore. In an experimented kunoichi fashion she left her spot, intending to alert the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

Tenten was bored, she really was. She was so bored that any, _any_ attack towards the hidden village would be enough to make her day. Hell, any mission, like rescuing somebody's-cat-from-the-top-of-a-tree would be the greatest gift anyone could give to her. In her actual bored condition, she decided that a stroll was in order, or else she would be the first one to die of boredom, or to kill someone just for her amusement.

While walking towards the hidden village of the leaf's streets, the brunette began to phantom ideas of how to qualm her tedious present state. Even when just one day passed since the reunion with the girls, she felt utterly tedious. Maybe she could go to her beloved boyfriend… Nah, he was too busy training. Even when she loved seeing him training, lately, he'd been grumpier than usual, and it wasn't amusing when he was like that. And that…situation…well, that was his cousin to blame. The girl got a boyfriend now, and ever since that, (and whether admitting him it or not) he was jealous. (In a brotherly fashion, of course.) But even if that feeling was totally normal for him to have, he was just too proud to ever admit that kind of feelings towards someone, and that made him utterly irritable. So, not visiting him today.

If not him… visiting Rock Lee then, perhaps? She shivered at the idea. Nope, definitely not. Ever since the lotus fighter couldn't be with Sakura as of late, he'd been so gloomy… If you wanted someone crying rivers on your shoulders, wailing, then he was the person you ought to go to. But then, thinking better of it, may—

Hey! Wasn't that Ino? She seemed to be in a hurry, too… That catching her attention, Tenten hurried her pace, so she could catch her friend up. While strolling, the brunette girl realized the blonde one turned onto a familiar corner, leading up…. To the Hyuuga compound? Maybe something happened. Oh, at last! SOMETHING really, really was happening!

"Oi, Ino!" Tenten eagerly called her friend out, strolling some more up to her side. "Something happened?" Tenten knew she sounded much too eager, but she didn't care that much, either.

Ino was a little surprised to hear someone was at her side, concentrated as she was in her task of calling on her friend's home. So much for not being careless again. She quickly turned where the sound came from, to face the person. "Oh, why Tenten!" her face lit up then, a little glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "Yes, something is ABOUT to happen!" She snickered, but then, suddenly, her face dropped a little. "But… because I got careless, we've almost been discovered by him…" and then her face lit up some more once again. "But that's the great Sasuke-kun we're talking about! We shouldn't be surprised!" Ino laughed heartily.

Tenten, sweat-dropping, countered back "You got so absorbed drooling while watching him, that you got careless and obvious enough and as result he discovered you were spying him, right?"

"Well… that… he he… 'Spying' is a strong word, you know… I would rather define my activity as 'checking-up-what-he-was-doing-so-that –I-would-know-as-to-how-to-continue-with-our-plan'." The blonde girl answered, proudly.

"Uhh………" Tenten could only sweat-drop.

While the two girls were like that, someone opened the main door to the compound quickly and closed it, slipping through it.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" Ino in a cheery manner saluted the person that ended up being Hyuuga Hinata, without turning around and face her. "Sorry to bother so early in the morning!"

"Oh, don't worry about it…" the shy Hyuuga girl dismissed while standing somehow in front of the two other girls.

"The members of your clan warned you about us being here, right? Ino was being rather loud now…" Tenten commented.

"Well, that… hahahahaha!" the blonde kunoichi laughed nervously, rubbing her neck, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan, you look too pretty for the sake of just receiving us… Where are you going, uh?" now the girl with the two odango was eyeing the white-eyed girl from head to toe.

"Uh…" Hinata was blushing now. "A-Anou… I was… you see…j-just going to…" the girl couldn't continue anymore, her face burning scarlet now. Hinata was wearing a pink blouse, a light lavender knee-length dress, and pink strap sandals. She looked utterly cute, more so with the pink ribbons adorning her face, lifting her hair from her face into two little pigtails.

"You're going to see him, don't you Hinata-chan?" Ino cooed, elbowing the aforementioned girl, smirking at her. Hinata still couldn't overcome her shyness, it seemed.

"W-Well… Yes… Actually I am…" Hinata answered, not looking from the ground, fiddling with the end of her pink-elbow blouse.

"Well, then, this might be the perfect occasion to make him come along with us." Ino announced, putting a hand on the short-haired friend's shoulder.

"Uh?" the Hyuuga girl spat her head up, looking at her blond friend confused.

"Well, I think it's time to put our next step of the plan into motion."

* * *

'_Girls. Stupid girls. Female gender. I hate them. I hate them all. I really hate them.' _That was the mantra that was coursing through the Uchiha survivor's head over and over again, as he walked through Konoha towards the training grounds. He swore it, they were evil. He didn't know why, but he could tell that Ino was up to something. _'But of COURSE she was up to something. She's a GIRL.'_ Sasuke darkly concluded. _'Damn. I only hope whatever it is that she's planning, it has nothing to do with me.'_ But he got a dark feeling that some way or another, it would end up involving him.

Another reason why he was so irritated towards women is because they were getting on his nerves. How so? Well, by… by being the way they were! And the way they were eyeing it, especially today… They were looking at him like fresh meat waiting to be given away to hungry lions. He should be afraid, but today he was irritated. _'Keep your cool, Uchiha. Don't kill them.'_

But the real reason underneath all his hate towards the female population was because of the memories from the previous day, still fresh in his mind; the way those women shouted Naruto, and hurt him. And that was something unforgivable.

Naruto really… how long was it since he realized about his feelings towards Naruto? Well… it was more like the Uchiha always knew them. Somehow… somehow the blonde loud idiot made his way into his heart, a heart Sasuke tried so hard to guard. But that didn't work the way he wanted; the idiot passed through all his barriers little by little, in a way no-one was never able to. Not since the death of his entire clan. And somehow… the Uchiha had fallen for him. Utterly, completely, truly fallen for him. And it hurt. It hurt knowing that the blonde would never be his. It hurt pinning for someone like that.

Yeah, maybe he was a coward, maybe he was too proud for his own good, but he wouldn't risk his friendship with Naruto just for a confession, when Sasuke was sure as hell that the blonde would end up rejecting him. And without his blonde baka friendship, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep going.

Besides, Naruto was straight, right? And even when Sasuke had his doubts about it, he knew that after all that happened between them, everything he'd done, he wouldn't be able to make his friend happy. After all, Naruto didn't love him, right?

* * *

As Sakura walked from Naruto's apartment, she began to ponder. She didn't know for sure if the words she had spoken to Naruto just before leaving his apartment had sunk through his skull yet. She giggled. His blonde male friend was really dense sometimes. Despite his appearance, and his loud demeanor, he wasn't the clueless person he was as a child anymore. Well, not as much, anyway.

She was certain the feelings the fox had towards her were just some kind of façade; they weren't real in the sense he put it. They were just feelings of brotherhood he had towards her. And for Naruto, they were just a way to hide his real feelings towards Sasuke. _'But I really believe it only works on himself, because with the others…'_ he was pretty obvious.

And the words she'd spoken this morning… she hadn't planned to say them, really. She only went there because, since the reunion the day before, she had been restless. She couldn't sleep much the night before, and so she woke up early, craving for something to do, something to happen. So, she decided that since she was at it, she could make herself useful, and so she went to Naruto's place.

Once she got there, she tried to calm her nerves down a little. When she was sure she had succeeded, the pink-haired kunoichi knocked on the door. And waited. And waited. Maybe he was still sleeping? _'Then it's time for you to wake up, Naruto.'_ She pounded once more. Was that a response she heard? Not being sure, she knocked some more, and more, trying to make him to open the door for her. She was so nervous that she hadn't realized the irritated tone of voice that was talking to whatever that was outside his door, or hadn't heard him, so when the blonde male had finally opened the door she got a little surprised, but hiding it well.

She had to admit it; Naruto was hot. She almost regretted that she had someone to love now, and that the blonde didn't really love her. He must have just taken a shower, she idly noticed, and she saw the way some of the water droplets still present clung to his body. Now she understood why Sasuke had fallen for the blonde. _'I'm with Lee now. I'm with Lee now. I'm with…' _she recited on her mind over and over again, like some sort of mantra, to snap out of it. The pink haired teenager girl then saluted the blond boy with a smile plastered on her face.

After Naruto had let her in, she began to survey Naruto's place, lost in thought as to what exactly say to him. Sakura had really come without a specific plan, which was an odd behavior to her character.

Then Naruto had asked her if she wanted something to eat, before beginning to scan desperately all his cupboards, probably in search of something which was NOT ramen. She sweat-dropped; that was SO typical of him. To save him the embarrassment, Haruno told him she ate already.

When the blonde teen had finally asked her the motive of her arrival, she let herself act on her 'lecture-mode' which she was so familiar with, and which she was most natural at. The green eyed teen efficiently explained Naruto the musts of the upcoming party, without even much as a flinch. And the response she got from Naruto made her smile. Really… it was amazing how the boy had that effect on people. _'I think this is the real reason why Sasuke, a person with such a cold front, fell for Naruto.'_

Sakura suddenly got the urge to hug his friend, and she hoped Naruto would really realize what he meant for Sasuke. And without noticing it, she began to ponder out loud. And so, the girl had said those words to her dearest blue-eyed friend, intending to help him understand, to finally understand how lonely Sasuke was, just as he was. Granted, at the beginning just she said what Naruto wanted to hear, but that was only to catch his attention.

Haruno Sakura knew just how much Naruto wanted to be acknowledged by Sasuke. And the reason for that… were Naruto's feelings. And her gut feeling told her that Naruto already acknowledged the meaning of them, but he was just afraid of being rejected by Sasuke. That's why he kept his mouth shut in that matter. But… he ought to overcome that fear soon enough…or else it would only hurt the two of them. Those were the real reasons, the real meaning, real intentions behind her words.

With her wish for him to be strong, she kissed the surprisingly quiet Naruto on the cheek, and made her way to the front door. As she turned around to say goodbye, she noticed that Naruto was totally stunned. She giggled; maybe he really understood the meaning of what she said. And maybe the Plan would work out. Or else… she didn't even want to imagine what Sasuke might do to her if it didn't.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes at the feeling of someone's chakra entering the grounds, quickly realizing it belonged to the Uchiha. That was some kind of a relief, really. Trying to train with Lee proved to be a complete failure; he was too depressed to focus and much less to fight properly. Now the idiot was sprawled on the ground, after the bloody spank Neji had given the green-clothed boy.

When Sasuke was on his eye sight, Neji folded his arms and eyed him intently as Sasuke did the same, the only difference being the tinge of arrogance on Sasuke's stance. Without any words, the Hyuuga teen prompted the other ninja to state what he wanted.

"Care for a fight?" Sasuke asked, unflappably.

Neji arched his brow. This was something strange. Usually the Uchiha would spar with Naruto. Did something happen? "At last, someone worth to spar with." The long-haired boy glanced at Rock Lee, who at the mention of that comment, sat properly. "This idiot here had been so spaced out for some idiotic reasons that he wasn't even able to give a proper punch."

"What?" Rock Lee indignantly shouted back, quickly standing up and pointing a shaking finger at the white-eyed boy. "How dare you say that? And my reasons are not idiotic! And this is mainly the tensai fault!" he said, glaring at Sasuke. At this, Uchiha just arched one of fine eyebrows. The lotus fighter then just turned around and sat cross-legged, fuming, muttering something like how he really hated tensai people.

Neji faced Sasuke, and adopted his famous fighting stance, activating his Byakugan without the help of any hand-seal; he learnt the way to do it over the years. "Care to start?"

Sasuke didn't say a thing; he only fixated his eyes into the ones of his opponent, adopting his fighting stance, and activating his infamous Sharingan. This was Sasuke's chance to get his thoughts out of a certain someone, and to take some of his stress out of his system as well.

The two ninjas began sparring; Sasuke's punches and kicks a complaint of all his troubles and pent-up irritation, and Neji's blocks and blows a kind of a supporting shoulder, Neji somehow noticing the nature of Sasuke's troubles. They were like that for what seemed some good thirty minutes an hour, or maybe just fifteen minutes; Sasuke didn't know for sure. And then… and then he saw it. That sight distracted him, making him lose his concentration, making the Uchiha warrior receive a good blow from his opponent, which he barely felt. His eyes only caught it for a second, before falling loudly to the ground.

It was only a second, but it made him wish he had it, and for it for last eternally. It was only a demonstration of what he could have, but it really made a click on his heart and determination. He didn't know what they were doing there; but that could matter less. What it really mattered what they represented. The way the two of them were looking at each other, how that spark was on their eyes, and just for each other, was what mattered. That spark that told of longing, and above all, love. They were holding hands, smiling at each other, not caring at all the rest of the world.

He wanted that. He wanted that to himself. Someone to help him forget about the rest of the world, someone to make him smile. Someone to love and be loved. He wanted that. But he didn't just want that with any person; he wanted that with a blond blue-eyed one. A person who could lit his day out as the sun with just a smile, even if there was a storm down there. A person who could forgive him no matter what, not mattering just how messed up he was. A person who could accept him as he was, not mattering the darkness in his entire being. And that person was Naruto. And Sasuke's own fears be damned; he would get Naruto for himself, not matter what, even if he got to die in the process.

* * *

**ohayoo**: is the first greeting of the day, the equivalent as the usually used ''Morning'. The correct way to say this greeting would be 'Ohayoo gozaimasu', that is translated as 'Good morning'.

**kunoichi**: female ninja, a ninja woman

**anou**: filler, expression of doubt, something like 'well…'

**odango**: the hairstyle Tenten or Sailor Moon uses… that's the only way I know how to say or describe it… --;;;;

**tensai**: genius.

**teme**: bastard

* * *

**A.N.**: Liked it? Liked it not? Errmmm… most of this chapter was finished in 2 nights, the last one at 1 in the morning… so yeah, I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote this. Sorry if this isn't as good as you thought it would. Anyways… have any clues who the other pairings are? Hope that came out right… me still has doubts. Anyway, you would give Aya-chan an excellent birthday present if you gave her reviews! Me getting old now… so any doubts, suggestions, questions, anything you'll like to say to me BUT flames, I'll be more than glad to receive and answer 'em! ;-)

Now, press that blueish little bottom over there… C'mon, y'know ya want to…


	6. Determination

**A.N.**: Hi minna-san! Aya-chan is back. And Aya-chan hates Literature right now. Damn it… T.T Why…? ;;

Sorry this chappie isn't long enough, it's just that… I'm down now, and if I keep writing like this, it will turn angsty, _really_ angsty. And if I wait till I get better, I'm afraid it'll take a really long time, so… better keep safe now.

So, please forgive me. My intentions were to write a longer chappie, since I kinda planned not so long ago the story… Well… What I can say is… that the story will take action between the 2 weeks to Ino's party. And I also plan this story not to be that long, maybe 10 chappies, or 12… I dunno. Let me get better and we'll see… -.-;;;;;,

**Prozacfairy**: Yes, I won't let Sasuke mess it up! Yes, cuz I'm the authoress of the story, he he….. -.-;;;;; And because I too do think that angsty is bad, this chappie is short… so yeah… I'll try to think some happy thoughts… he he… Aya-chan will try to update soon.

**Sasuke2006**: Yes, you got it right! And I'm glad you liked it. Really. Hope this is soon enogh?

**R. Liam**: Domo arigatou! I really appreciate your support… me needing it… T.T and I'll do my best with my lessons. Hope you keep reading my story!

**Ankotenshi**: I hope this story keeps that way too… well here's something for you to read. Yeah. Sorry again for the length though…

**Dark Iasha**: They will be revealed soon enough. You got one now… if you keep reading this. Tee hee. XP Gaara? Um… I dunno… I don't have anything planned for him yet… but who knows? I you want, you can give me some ideas… I'm really not against of him appearing in this story. But as I said, we'll see. And the part about the Naruto lashing… I hadn't really planned it to be like that. I just felt that, as I was writing that chappie, it would be something that would have happened, since the hatred of a village and the adoration towards a popular can't be really washed away from one day to another… more people respect Naruto now, but that doesn't avoid for him to have that kind of… lashing, or hatred maybe, thought hate is a little too strong of a word… Anyway, hope you understood my answer-explanation… --;;;;;;;,

**freedomfighter117**: I feel so flattered! Really! I don't think my story doesn't deserve it, really! But I really hope you keep reading this humble story of mine.

**Esplodin' Ookami**: thanks! Tee hee… I'm planning for it to end well… really weeeeellll…. Tee hee… I dunno… I think I'm becoming perverted as Kakashi… XP

**Endless Snow**: So glad you like it! But… I'm sorry for the SakuLee pair, though… I think he's a really good guy, and honestly… apart from Naruto and Sasuke from the show, and Lee, I don't think of someone that would be good for her…

**Mikra**: Thanks!

**Cracked Moon**: Yep, he is. --;;; Thanks! Enjoy this chappie, and hope you like it!

**The Mad Empty Shell**: Thanks! If you're patient and read it to the end, you'll see… hope you keep to read my story. :)

**strength-91-possibility-non...**: Woa! Your pen name is long! Sorry I hadn't got it right… Yes, and Sasuke to say the least… I think it's 'cause he doesn't want to lose something he wants… he he… XP Aya-chan hopes this is soon enough.

**Hyuuga Hinata-chan**: I will! Hopefully I will continue it to the end! XP

**corky21492**: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough!

And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you guys so much! Your reviews are what really keep me going!

**Disclaimer**: Okay. How many times I really have to go through this? I'm not Kishimoto-sensei, so it's impossible for me to own this… well maybe I will if he passed all his Naruto's right to me, though I think that's rather impossible… What I DO own is my perverted imagination, perverted ideas, and my pen which I wrote with this chappie. Yep. U.U;;;;;;;;;,

**Pairings**: Shika/Ino, Sasu/Lee, Sasu/Naru eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Male on male. Homosexuality. Gay love. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't want flames for this or any reason. Putting it bluntly: the ones who give me flames will die a slow and painful death. And if that it's not enough for you to die, I will bug you till you do so. Yep. Me not in very good mood now. We're in chapter 6 already! Oh, some OCCness too… --;,

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! ;-)

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By**: Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Determination

Kakashi, from his position above the ground, on a tree, snickered. _'Very good, girls. Well done. Simple, yet effective.'_ He had to admit it; this step of the plan succeeded. Sometimes the simpler things were the most efficient. And judging by the look on Sasuke's face, it was.

Kakashi was on his way to the Hokage Tower, but he decided to pass by the Training Grounds first, and that was when something caught his attention. The first thing to do so was the feelings of two familiar chakras, who from what it seemed were sparring. But what really caught his attention was the presence of one of the females of the Rookie Nine, Yamanaka Ino. She was crouching and hiding by the look of it, and peeking as if seeing something, looking rather nervous. And this clicked his curiosity. It was then when he realized who the fighting chakra presences were from; Neji's and Sasuke's. Mmmm. Interesting. The curious copy-nin decided that taking a peek certainly wouldn't hurt.

That in mind, he chose a higher tree to climb at, to have a better view of whatever it was that was happening. Now that he thought about it, the two boys sparring were out of place; this thing needed to be taken into account as well. Usually, since the Uchiha came back, he would choose Naruto as his spar mate. It was then when he saw it; the sight before him normally wouldn't mean anything, but…

Sasuke was on the ground, almost sprawled, against a tree. Apparently the cause was a direct hit to his face, for his normally white face had a red tinge to it. Wait a minute. Sasuke being hit on the face, that directly? Usually (he seemed to use that word a lot today) the Uchiha wouldn't get his guard down, unless he had lost his concentration. What would happen to distract the Uchiha enough to let someone penetrate his defenses?

Then the grey-haired nin looked at the direction in which the dark-eyed boy was looking at something somewhat surprised. It wasn't at Neji's, oddly enough. Then, Sharingan Kakashi understood. He smirked. It was simple enough. The sight was normal enough, but for Sasuke…

As stated before, it was simple and normal before. What Sasuke was looking at were two familiar young ninjas, who just walking from Kami knew where, near from where the two tensai boys were sparring. Those two were a couple, he assumed, and they were walking hand in hand, smiling lovingly at each other. The couple was walking towards the two sparring boys, when Sasuke got distracted.

Some might wonder how such a thing could surprise someone that much, and Sasuke nonetheless. Maybe it was the lack of affection since the death of his clan, or the longing for love, or the longing for the love of a certain someone, or just the mix of the above; for the only action of seeing a happy looking couple (people he knew no less) without further notice, sparked something within him. Kakashi felt his smirk widen; from the look of Sasuke's eyes expression, it seemed what it sparked was his determination.

* * *

Neji suspected the reason of why his cousin was here, of all places. He knew that she and her sorry excuse for a 'boyfriend' were going to have a date that day, but he didn't expected for it to be that early on the morning nor to see them. He narrowed his white-pearl eyes. _'What were they doing here, of all places?'_

It was them they seemed to realize what had happened to the Uchiha. Hinata ran in the direction the fallen boy was almost laying, only stopping a few feet away from him, crouching.

"A-are you alright, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked him, a concerned tone on her soft voice.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Hina-chan. People like him die hard." Hinata's companion commented from where he was standing, walking calmly into her direction, and stopping near Neji.

"Kiba-kun!" the Hyuuga heiress scolded him, indignant by his comment.

"Well, it's the truth, Hina-chan." The aforementioned boy answered, but seeing the still present scowling expression in Hinata's face, he decided that a change of topic would be better, if not smart. "But Hina-chan, didn't you have something to give to Neji?"

"Oh, yes, I had!" Hinata clasped her hands together, and her expression surely changed, as if remembering something. Neji, at the mention of his name, looked at her quizzically. Hinata stood from her position next to Sasuke, and faced her white-eyed cousin, walking towards him.

"What it is, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her. The Hyuuga heiress scowled; even though she had asked him sometime now to stop using the 'sama' after her name, he still kept using it. She shook her head from side to side, in a negation motion; some things just couldn't be changed. "Hinata-sama?" Neji asked once again at the lack of response.

Neji's voice brought Hinata back from her musings, and she blushed a little bit for being caught by him. "Well, y-you see, Neji-nii-san…" She started, fidgeting a little. Oh well, some things just couldn't be changed. "Just now this morning I met Tenten-san before meeting Kiba-kun… We're going in a date… a picnic, you see… nearby here… and…"

Then she paused, trying to organize her ideas. She glanced at her cousin; he raised one of his eyebrows saying that he didn't understand, and for her to proceed with her explanation. So, she continued. "She asked me if I could give you a message, since we would be passing near where you were training, so…" Then, the white-eyed girl produced something from her pocket, showing it to Neji. "This is for you." she handed it with a smile on her face, handing it to him; that something being a note.

Before Neji could read it or say anything to Hinata, she was already going back were her date was walking away, Akamaru on toe. She stopped midway, and turned in the opposite direction she was trotting from. "Sorry Neji-nii-san, I have to go. Take care with the training! And please cheer up, Lee-san! Hopefully all is going to end well! And please, Sasuke-san, take care." Having said that, (that being a little out of place for her personality) she bowed, and left the place; hand in hand with Kiba.

Curious, Neji unfolded the note, trying to guess why she would send a note to him for.

_Dear Neji:_

_Tenten here! ;-D I know you're cranky about Hinata-chan and Kiba but… please cheer up! Cuz if you come see me after your training session, I'll make it aaaaall better! He he he he… And THEN I wanna know what happened today with Sasuke-kun…_

_Ok, see you then! Love ya!_

_Ja!_

_-Tenten._

If anyone didn't know better the 'I-don't-give-a-damn' Hyuuga tensai, they'd say that said ninja had a tinge of pink on his cheeks at that moment. If anyone didn't know better, again of course. After reading said note, the Hyuuga boy quickly disposed of the letter in his kunai pouch, keeping it safe from any foreigner's 'curiosity'.

By then, the Uchiha boy was already on his feet, dusting and rearranging his garments from their spar, and turning to leave.

"Leaving already?" Neji's cool smooth voice asked from behind.

"Yes. Got some things to do." Sasuke answered impassibly, making a dismissal-goodbye wave as he walked away without turning back, eventually both hands on his pockets. 

"…Hn. So do I." a ghost of a smirk tugged at the end of Neji's thin lips.

* * *

Ino was watching everything that was conspiring between her prey and her plan, and to say she was terrified for it to fail was an underestimation. And when… And when she'd seen the look of determination of Sasuke-kun's face, and when she'd heard Sasuke-kun say he had 'some things to do', she let herself breathe again.

Really. This pressure was coming to be too much. By the time they finished their plan she would have lost some precious years of her life. Those two better appreciate this, because—

"Still here?" Neji asked.

Maybe he didn't really seen her, maybe he didn't know it was her, maybe she was lucky enough to escape crawling from her spot behind some bushes…

"I don't exactly know what are you really planning to do, but maybe this shall be interesting." The Hyuuga white-eyed boy announced, before walking away in the direction where his 'things to do' were. But inwardly he decided that '_these_ things to do' was going to be infinitely more interesting…

Ino sweat-dropped, froze in her spot. Then she sat on her knees, folding her arms, pouting. Really. She was losing her finesse. Ever since she started her marvelous plan, she was always being discovered. It was like… it was like this plan had something against her, a curse or something, that only affected her.

'_But! I won't give up! I won't give up 'cause this is a noble cause, a noble cause that will make my Sasuke-kun happy! Cause if I can't have my Sasuke-kun to myself, then the only one worthy to do so is Naruto, who brought him back… and who besides, is SO hot!'_ that was crossed Ino's mind, forgetting that she was Shikamaru's girlfriend now, and that she loathed Naruto not so long ago, and giggling like mad, blushing, imagining some devious yaoi-fangirl-like ideas with those two boys together… Yep, someway along the way, she got corrupted…

* * *

After everyone else had left the training grounds, or almost everyone, Kakashi decided this was a good time to do some reports. Yes, it was indeed. As he leaped his way to the Hokage Tower, he reflected on that it was funny how things were developing… He'd always know those two were in deep denial… but with the help of certain people of the opposite gender, (who by the way always managed to butt in) they were beginning to walk in the right path. And if not… maybe then he would butt in, teaching some things or two…

He didn't know why people called him pervert; he was only trying to help… and besides, the things he would be able to teach would be something that'd be forever useful… Yep, maybe he was a pervert. Just a little bit.

* * *

Sasuke was determined. He wanted something, and he was going to get it, dammit. He was not a tensai for nothing, and he was going to prove it.

The Uchiha was walking, once more that morning, through Konoha's busy streets. It was as if finally accepting what he wanted with Naruto lifted a great weight out of his shoulders. Not that he would ever that show onto his face, anyways. He as an Uchiha, after all. But his outward attitude was kind of contradictory; he was scowling and muttering at the world at large, making said world step out of his way. Uchihas could be that dangerous.

And so, coming on with terms with his feelings (since he was not used having, much less dealing with feelings out of the range of 'killing-you-so-dead' and 'avenging-my-clan', that proving not to be so easy, even being a tensai like him) had the effect of clearing out his mind. He envisioned exactly what he had to do. And that was why he was going to his clan's grounds; he had some plans to do on his own. And then, maybe, he was going to go visiting someone.

* * *

As Hinata walked through the woods in company with Kiba and Akamaru, she hoped the Plan had had the desirable wanted effect.

"Ne, Hina-chan…" Kiba, who was next to her, started, staring at nothing in particular. He was walking at a calm pace, both his arms folded behind his head, the basked for the picnic in his hands. "I don't think you have anything to worry 'bout. Even a guy like him would react at that." He finished, referring to Sasuke, his tone of voice trying not to show too much caring about the matter, even when the whole plan was weird to begin with.

"Yes, but…" Hinata wasn't so sure about it. Maybe it was her meek personality, or the lack of security on herself, but anything she did wasn't good enough in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan. You really did a great job. You must've seen the look on his face with your Byakugan, ne?" He tried to assure her the best he could, taking into account he was not used dealing with soft feelings such as comforting someone, not even her girlfriend.

Yes, that was what Hinata was to him now, his _girlfriend_. Even with all the years they've spent as team-mates, he never thought he would've end dating her, and someone as meek at her. But he learned to like her, and fall for her, little by little. It wasn't that hard, anyway. She was so nice, always thinking of the others before thinking on herself, and always trying _so_ hard in everything she did, even when she failed. She was strong, even when she didn't appear to be.

The only thing was, she had a knack of doubting herself from time to time, which bothered him, because he knew she was so much better than she gave herself credit for. But… Hinata was better now; she didn't stutter as much, she progressed a great deal in her taijutsu, surprising her entire clan in the process, and didn't let anyone tell her down as much as before. She was progressing. And he was proud of her.

He glanced at her, and so did Hinata, who not before long gave him a heart-warming smile. Kiba thought he was so lucky then, as he dropped the hand with the basked to his side, taking Hinata's hand into his, and squeezing it tight. And they kept walking the entire way like that.

* * *

Naruto finally decided to leave his apartment. After making some thinking about his Sasuke-situation, he just wanted to stop thinking about it. This was stressful, and was beginning to hurt his head from it. And so, after putting some proper clothes, he went outside, in search of a good breakfast at Ichiraku's. That would certainly cheer him up, as it always did. And then, after that, a little shopping would be in order.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**Kami**: God. More polite or correct would be 'Kamisama...'

**Tensai**: Genius

-**sama**: Has higher rank that 'san'. It is usually used with lords, or people of the like. Neji uses it because Hinata is the daughter of Head the Hyuuga clan, and she belongs to main family.

-**nii-san**: comes from oniisan, 'brother', which in this case could be mean someone very close to it, as cousin. I don't think I explained this right…….. -.-;;;;

* * *

**A.N.**+hided behind her desk+ Liked it? Liked it not? Just say it, but please no flames! Oh, questions are also welcomed, as well as suggestions, ideas, and the likes… corrections too.

Ok, see you guys soon… when I stop being gloomy and depressed… maybe the Bleach eps my friend lent me would help… but I can't be so sure….

Please, please press that little button over there to review… that would help my day…

Ja.


	7. Teases, Glances, and Ramen?

**A.N.**: Hi minna-san! Aya-chan is still alive! Yuhuuuu! But I dunno for how long though… T.T

I hate school. Hate it with all my soul. But… I swear that I'm gonna pass! I'm gonna make it to the next year! Yeah!

Well, enough with the ramble. Uhh… 'bout the statement or comment I made last chappie… I dunno if it's only gonna be 12 chappies… I think it's gonna be more. It's cuz some things have yet to happen, and I just can't write long chapters. Sorry! But let's just see how things progress, ne?

Oh, even when I'm sure how this chappie turned out to be, I really enjoyed writing it! ;-D It's getting interesting! .+bounces around excited+

**Kyre Alder**: A-as always? T-thanks! Me so happy… T.T

**Princess Teah**: Thank you so much! Me so glad! And at last I up-dated… --;;;

**FuriousDeragonmaji**: Thanks! And you're right… them together are really a good thing… +drools+

**freedomfighter117**: Yes I think it's typical for them to NEVER realize. But well… what can we do? But if the opposite were the case, there wouldn't be any emotion or intrigue, ne? ;-P

**Mikra**: Arigatou!

**Pampan**: Aya-chan thanks you!

**Ankotenshi**: he he thanks! I'll try to make them appear more, cuz I like them too.

**Sasuke2006**: he he! Me really happy you liked this chappie! To tell you the truth, I wasn't very sure about those two together, but I'm glad it turned out all right. And yep, Kakashi is definitely a pervert. He he I also like him! He's one of my fav characters. But I definitely like Sasuke better! And let's see how and what he does to get what he wants………… +snickers, rubs hands+

**Dark Iasha**: he he XP. I'm kinda sloppy at explanations. Wait, that's not right. I'm sloppy at everything, really. And yes, you're right! Big big chocolate chip cookie just for you! And don't worry, I didn't bake it… --;;; Errrm… I don't really like the idea of Itachi appearing in this fic, so rest assured because for now, I'm not planning to. And I liked your idea about Gaara and his siblings! I could use it… may I use it? But I dunno when to… I'd have to adapt it maybe… no problem with it, or there is?

**Prozacfairy**: Yep! He's gonna be for a BIG surprise! But… he'll get his reward in the end… a gorgeous eatable Sasuke… +drools+ He he yeah happy is good… but maybe in this chappie… please don't kill me+runs away and hides+

**AndreaOfTheLand** Hiya! You do? Thank YOU for taking your time and reading my humble story! Really! Me so glad! I hope you keep reading it till the end. :-D

**Fitful Fantasy**: Yes! I agree with you! Finally! He's the genius of the two. Took him long enough though. --;;;

**Esplodin' Ookami**: He he he… XP at least he blushed a bit XP And YES, you ARE right! Big big chocolate chip cookie NOT baked by me for you!

**Kisara the Angel of Music**: Really? You like it? I'm so glad! Bout the Lee-thingy… I DID tried to correct it… but I think fan fiction . net just rejected it or something… I'll check it again. Oh, if it's not trouble, could you tell me others mistakes! I'll be more than glad to correct them all. Though I will check them myself too. So do not worry! ;P and I hope not to disappoint you with this chappie…

**Endless Snow**: he he he he he he! I'm glad! Please continue to read my humble story!

**Rikouchan**: Ummm… I didn't realize it. sorry! Ummm… let's see how things progress… and…. Hope you like this chappie. Yep.

**strength-91-possibility-non...**: Yes! He definitely does! And sorry for the wait… me had been really busy now… T-T Enjoy this chappie:D

And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you guys so much! Your reviews are what really keep me going! And what give me strength too! Please keep giving me your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Okay. I definitely do not own Naruto. Sasuke will, eventually. And currently, and sadly, the only one to really own Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei. So yeah. T.T

**Pairings**: Shika/Ino, Sasu/Lee, Kiba/Hina, Sasu/Naru eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Male on male. Homosexuality. Gay love. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't want flames for this or any reason. Putting it bluntly: the ones who give me flames will die a slow and painful death. And if that it's not enough for you to die, I will bug you till you do so. And then if you still don't die, I'll you up and make you see non-ending episodes of Barney. Yep. Some OCCness too… --;,

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! ;-)

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By**: Aya Honey

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**Chapter 7**: Teases, Glances, and Ramen?

As Naruto walked away from his apartment building, he was wondering what kind of ramen he would eat today. Miso ramen, perhaps? There was a lot for him to do today, so having a good breakfast was necessary. Making his way towards his favorite ramen place, he idly began to check in his mind what he had to do that day other than having a great portion of ramen (or maybe two?) at Ichikaru's, get Sakura-chan the perfect present, training, and ignore and forget all about the bastard that—damn! There it was again… Naruto began to scowl. Why it was when we most try not to think about something, the more we think about it? This was getting to be too much… to his poor head and his poor heart… It wasn't fair…

Really, it was that cocky tensai bastard's fault that—STOP IT! Naruto's face lit up once again. That's it; he was gonna eat his ramen and think about something more important, like getting Sakura-chan the perfect present ever. And more importantly; he would have to get something perfect for her that was within his wallet's reach… Naruto sighed. Thinking about money…or rather lack of it…depressed him again. Life was so unfair, he came to realize.

Even when he was a chuunin now (and on his way of becoming a jounin), and got better missions (which meant a bit of better payment) he still couldn't help his laughable financial status, getting some quite large bills and debts to pay. He still couldn't help his clumsy behavior, you see. Memories of last time's 'clumsiness' flowed into his mind.

It was less than a couple of weeks ago, that Naruto had come back from a mission. He was at the Hokage's office, handing her his report on them mission. After finishing, he just called the older woman a hag along with his goodbye and turned about to leave (or rather flee), when he realized she was already at the door, waiting for him with a glare pasted onto her face. Ooops. He had forgotten that she wasn't sitting behind her desk, as usual, but had been pacing around the room. Better find another escape route. He then eyed the window, it proclaiming freedom, and safety above all else. And he went for it. He launched for it. But much too late, again, he realized that said window was closed, for the low temperature outdoors. Shit. It ended up him going through the window, breaking it. Completely.

Well, at least he escaped from the old hag's rage. But he didn't escape the bills. The bills for the reparation of the aforementioned damned window. Damn. It wasn't his fault, really! It was the old hag's fault for not learning how to control her temper! Damn her…

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

It was amusing how many emotions could show up the dobe's features in so little time. Sasuke smirked; that was so like Naruto. The Uchiha walked calmly up where the blonde had suddenly stopped walking, in what seemed to be an internal reverie. The Uchiha's smirk broadened. Maybe a little time of teasing was in order; he wanted a specific expression written on Naruto's face just for him.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

"You know, dobe, you're disrupting the way, if you just haven't noticed." A cool voice said from behind, startling him and making him come back to the real world.

Naruto's startled expression changed into a grimace; recognizing immediately the owner of that voice.

"Bastard." Naruto's baby blue eyes locked themselves with the cool dark ones of the Uchiha. The blonde didn't know yet what to feel towards Sasuke now. He decided that setting on annoyance would be just fine towards him

As always, the teme was being his arrogant and annoying usual self, so he just tsked at him and ignored him, focusing instead on getting to Ichikaru's. He guessed if he didn't pay attention to the teme, said teme wouldn't come near him nor follow him. The bastard didn't like ramen anyways… he didn't, did he?

But life just loved to prove him wrong, as he saw the raven boy sitting next to him in one of the stools after Naruto had sat at Ichikaru's. A place he though Sasuke would never eat.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde turned to the black-eyed boy, a tinge (just a tinge? Well, maybe more) of annoyance and impatience on his voice.

"What does it seem like, dobe? I'm here to eat." Sasuke stated the obvious, without any trace of emotion on his voice, except maybe irritation.

"Yeah, but—" Naruto's beginning of a complaint was cut off with the appearance of Ayame, asking both boys their order. Naruto forgot what kind of ramen he wanted to eat today, so he just settled with the usual.

After taking both boys' orders, she left. The silence stretched between them, making it painfully uncomfortable. Naruto sighed heavily. This situation was really…tiring, and Naruto couldn't wait until he had finished his ramen and left. Since when was that they both couldn't have a decent conversation between them without bickering and/or fighting? Oh yeah, he remembered; since Sasuke idiot left for that Snake-bastard, just for the sake of his own vengeance. Since then, and since the teme had returned, things weren't quite the same anymore.

Yeah, they were still heartfelt rivals, and they still fought, and eventually, the trust was kinda back, but… there was something there. Something that was missing, and something that wasn't there before. He didn't know how to react to it, so he instead chose to ignore it entirely.

"Oi, dobe, the food is going to get cold by the time you notice it and eat it." Sasuke coldly acknowledged. Glancing at him, Naruto saw the Uchiha was already halfway finishing his food.

"Bastard! Why didn't you tell me before?" the whisked boy demanded, slamming his hands by the counter, standing up.

"It is not my obligation to do so." Sasuke responded calmly and boringly, not even bothering to look back at the other. "Besides, I didn't think it was ever possible that you wouldn't feel the presence of your precious ramen, and much less when it was placed in front of you." At this, the Uchiha finally decided to regard him, arching a fine eyebrow at the other, maybe implying that the dobe was not acting his usual self.

Naruto just huffed, and sat down again, arms crossed, and then finally deciding to eat his ramen. After taking a bite, he pouted (how that's even possible to do at the same time is a wonder). Damn, it was cold now. And all because of the stupid bastard… He shot a glance at the bastard; said bastard was calmly eating his ramen. _'Ok Naruto, ignore the bastard. Ignore the way his pink moist lips move as he eats, and as he opens them to let—STOP, DAMNIT!'_ Poor Naruto had his face completely and utterly flushed. He immediately settled to finish his already cold ramen.

But even as he forced his eyes to stay away from the pale dark eyed boy, and tried to concentrate on his beloved yet cold ramen, Naruto found that he couldn't. He just COULDN'T. And it made want to kick himself. Well, in his mind he was doing it already. _'I'm so pathetic…'_

Sasuke could barely hide his amusement as he ate his ramen. It was obvious that his tease was working, and that gave him hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, the dobe could return his feelings. But his tease he could improve it, couldn't he?

Naruto risked a tiny little glance towards his rival, and with relief he realized that the teme was already finishing his bowl… just a little bit more, the he would leave… now the bastard's finished… He's calling the attendant, Ayame… c'mon… he's asking for… a refill? WHY? It seemed like the damn teme would be staying longer after all… Why, oh why life insisted in making his life miserable? Why?

While poor Naruto was busy deflating and pouting and muttering and glaring and having all kinds of depressing and murderous thoughts, his clumsiness made its appearance by tipping his half full bowl of ramen over HIMSELF. And now, the Uchiha was regarding him as if making fun of his accident. Argh!

Naruto couldn't help but glare at Sasuke, whom after a while of just staring at him (and making fun of him, in Naruto's opinion) had the decency to offer him a handkerchief that was next to him. The tan blonde gave the Uchiha a dirty look before snatching said handkerchief from Sasuke's hand and wiping some of his food from himself. Then, Ayame came back, having heard the noise of the clatter of the fallen bowl. Needles to say it was broken now.

The fox boy knew that he had to pay for the broken bowl. Fuck. Another thing to pay. He searched for his wallet, and as he opened it he cringed. He had only some change; just the necessary for his breakfast and some more, keeping the rest of the money away at home. Shit. He would have to go back there and pick up the money in order to pay for the damage. He'd have to tell Ayame to wait for him to—

"I'll pay for it."

"Uh?" Naruto wiped his head at the voice, confused.

"I said, I'll pay for it." Sasuke repeated with a hint of impatience on his even voice. "And please, another bowl of ramen for him. My treat." The Uchiha not even offered, it was more like he _ordered_ it. Naruto frowned. Why was it, that suddenly, he got a bad feeling about it?

The blond boy couldn't understand for the life of him why the Uchiha was acting like that all of a sudden. Maybe because he wanted to be nice? Nah. That's too much to expect from a cold bastard like him. But then, why he did it? Why would Sasuke gain from that action?

"Oi, dobe. Your ramen is going to get cold. Again."

Naruto snapped back from his reverie, again, to see a steaming bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. He glowered. What was wrong with him? Since when he was so distracted that he couldn't even notice what happened around him?

"What's wrong with you, anyways?" Sasuke asked the blonde, sounding irritated.

"Nothing. Bastard." The tan boy scowled, and then started to eat, and not with the usual enthusiasm that was always there whenever he ate his favorite food.

"Nn." The pale boy said, not believing him.

"Whatever, Sasuke." Naruto was more than annoyed now. "It's not like you care, anyways."

Before Sasuke could answer anything back, anything _(Of course I care! That's not true! I do!) _, Naruto continued. "But of course you don't. It doesn't matter anyways, I've got Sakura now." The blonde blue-eyed boy couldn't look at the other boy in the eye, so turned his head and gaze to the side.

"You're really stupid, aren't you?" despite his cold personality, Sasuke sounded mad. And if the idiot dead-last had even tried to look at him, he would have noticed that his eyes proved how mad the pale boy was. And that avoidance was the more that pissed the Uchiha up. Because Naruto wouldn't look at him; and would just keep pretending.

Naruto just shut himself. He couldn't see it. He wouldn't se it. He didn't want to see it. And so, even when he flinched as he realized that Sasuke was really mad, he tried to hide it. "What, Sasuke? Are you jealous of Sakura-chan not being with you?" he challenged.

The baka… "Why do you always seem want to believe that everything revolves around Sakura, eh Naruto?" Sasuke dangerously replied back, no, demanded, hovering treacherously closer to the blond, and locking eyes with him.

The younger boy didn't know how to respond. He just gulped, being unable to take his eyes away from Sasuke's. He was unable to, and he felt like those eyes could see straight into his very soul. Then, suddenly, it was all too much for him. Too much for him to handle. And so, he wiped his head away, and turned to leave, saying a quiet 'gochisousama' before leaving the stand hastily.

The Uzumaki shinobi didn't want to hear anything, face anything as he walked away from the Uchiha. So he didn't hear as he walked hastily through the street. Didn't hear. He just felt as someone roughly grabbed his wrist, pulling him away to an alley nearby.

"S-Sasuke…? W-what th…?" the blonde couldn't continue as he found himself drown into those black orbs, and pinned under said boy against the wall.

"Dobe. Just shut up, and look at me." _Please. Please look at me._

The other boy willed himself not to look, to look away, but he was trapped; was trapped under that intense gaze. Naruto gulped again that morning as he realized how dangerously close the Uchiha was from him.

"Look at me." The pale boy whispered, never breaking the eye contact, as he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against him, kissing him.

Naruto froze. Was this really happening? He couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything at the feeling of those warm firm lips against his. Couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything at all. And his mind screamed frantically 'why?'

Then, he saw it. Not Sasuke, but Sakura, wide-eyed at the scene. And from her emerald eyes tears were making their way through her cheeks. And as quickly as she arrived, she left. And that was when he reacted. Sasuke's grip to Naruto's wrists had slackened through the kiss, giving the blonde enough chance to move.

He shoved Sasuke away with both hands, and when the other boy was away from him, he put his fist onto his lips and looked angrily at the black eyed boy, but barely looking at him at all. Sasuke thought he was stupid right? That he could play with him? There's no other explanation to it. And with those dark thoughts clouding his head, he ran after Sakura.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Vocabulary

**Shinobi**: ninja

**Gochisousama**: it is used after finishing eating a meal.

**Dobe**: something like 'idiot'. Erm… having doubts here for the exact translation. Any help?

**Teme**: bastard

**Tensai**: Prodigy, genius.

---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

**A.N.: **He he… how was it? .+ducks sharps objects+ Sorry 'bout that… It's just that I thought this was the right point to end this chappie. But worry not! I've already started writing chapter 8! Ok, part of it anyway… --;;;

You know that any doubts, any suggestion or question you have, I'll more than glad to receive and answer 'em all.

Reviews, please! .+big sparkling kitty eyes+

Ja! ;-D


	8. Team Seven's Feelings

**A.N.**: Hiya! Hello again! This was soon, ne? It just that, I feared my slow death if I didn't update this chappie… So me back, back, back, back! .+bounces around happily+.

**The Mad Empty Shell**Here you go next chappie! And you'll find out soon enough…

**Fitful Fantasy**: Thank you! I already fixed it! Oh, and don't too much about it…

**Dark Iasha**: Ermm… mad at him? To report…? He he interesting. But don't worry cuz you'll find out if you read this chappie. And I'm considering introducing Gaara. Now that I got to see more Naruto chappies, I'm really starting to like him. And here you go this chappie!

**corky21492**: Thank you:)

**Sasuke2006**: He he he he… You'll find out her reason soon enough… Thank you! ;P and here you go this chappie!

**lilpyroaussie**: he he he he… here you go! Hope you didn't wait too much! ;D

**avatarlovah9573**: me thanks you!

**Pampan**: hehehehe… you'll know soon…

**Kyre Alder**: Me sooooo happy! Thanks! And here you go this chappie! ;D

**freedomfighter117**: Ihhhhhhh! Sorry! Gomen nasai! He he he he I thought that as well… and I'm the writer… --;;, And thank you! Yay! Here you go this chappie. ;D

**strength-91-possibility-non...**: Please don't hate her too much… in this story she isn't that bad… but you'll now what happens next if you keep on reading. Yep. XP

**hurleysuki**: He he he he I would do so too… XP

**NarutoNineTails**: Ihhhhhhh! I'm updating! I'M UPDATING! .+runs away and hide+

**Prozacfairy**: Ihhhhhh! Yes I'm guilty! .+sobs+ I just can't help it being angsty! And my story had really… Buaaaaaa! And yes, don't worry… I will do it happy ending… T.T

**xcloudx**: Thank you! I've fixed it! XP

**Princess Teah**: thank you! and don't worry, she's punishing herself right now.

**Ryogarulez0626**: Thanks! Me so glad you like this! And really? I didn't know about the reply thingy... really! how clueless can I be! Wait, I'll answer that: very! Anyways... then this is the last time I'm replying this way... But worry not! I'll still be replying! ;-P

And to everyone else that reviewed, thank you guys so much! This chappie is dedicated to all people who take their time to give me reviews! Thanks a bunch again!

**Disclaimer**: Okay. I definitely do not own Naruto. Sasuke will, eventually. And currently, and sadly, the only one to really own Naruto is Kishimoto-sensei. So yeah. T.T

.Sasuke appears. **Sasuke**: You better make him mine soon, you poor excuse for a writer.

**Aya**: Ermm… doesn't Naru-chan has a say for the matter?

**Sasuke**: Nope. And for _you_, it's Naruto. I am the only one who gets to call Naruto that way!

**Naruto**: Hey, Sasuke-teme! You can't just decide those kinds of things by yourself!

**Sasuke**: .+smirks+. Oh yes I can, Naru-_chan_.

**Naruto**: O.o;;;;;;;;, Ooops… .+Slowly starts to back away+.

**Sasuke**: .+Pounces onto Naruto, ravaging him, who is just screaming, asking for her.+

**Aya**: .+Has a beginning of a nose-bleed.+ Sorry Naru-chan… this is just too good to stop seeing it…

**Pairings**: Shika/Ino, Sasu/Lee, Kiba/Hina, Sasu/Naru eventually…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Male on male. Homosexuality. Gay love. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't want flames for this or any reason. People who flame me: slow dead. Yep. Some OCCness too… --;,

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it! ;-)

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By**: Aya Honey

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**Chapter 8**: Team Seven's Feelings

Everyone stepped aside as one certain brunette shinobi made his way, sensing immediately the dark deadly vibes coming from him. It was as if they knew that if anyone even dared to look at him, they would suffer a slow and painful death.

Sasuke was livid. Damn Naruto! That idiot… That idiot not even tried to look at him, and to make things worse, he misunderstood him! The moron! But the Uchiha swore that he would make Naruto open his eyes one way or the other.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Sakura didn't mean to eavesdrop. Really. But… She sighed. She forcefully whipped her tears with the back of her hand. Why did she had to cry, anyways? But this was not the time to worry about it, because she had to hide, and fast! Then she eyed Ino's flower shop, and went for it.

Hurrying her pace, she saw the stand was already open. Good! As quickly as a ray she entered it. Spotting a few vases with flowers and some boxes piled in a corner, she hided behind them.

Ino noticed the pink haired girl, and making her way to her, puzzled she asked "Sakura…? What—"

"Shhhh!" The other kunoichi furiously shushed her. Whispering loudly, she continued "If anyone asks you if you'd seen me, especially Naruto or Sasuke, say you hadn't!"

The bleach blonde young woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean if—"

"Later!" Sakura whispered back, cutting her off.

As if on cue, someone called from outside the shop. "Ino?" Both girls recognized the owner of the voice instantly. The blonde girl went where the voice came from. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked, both hands onto her hips.

"Anou… have you seen Sakura?" he asked. The blonde boy seemed flushed, and distressed as well. What the hell had transpired between him and forehead girl to put him in that state? She wanted to know. She would do as Sakura first asked, though. But then she would get some explanations.

"Nope. Haven't seen her. Why?"

"Oh. It's nothing." Naruto's eyed darkened. "Thank you either way. Ja!" and he left, almost running.

Ino retreated back where the pink-haired female ninja was hiding. "Forehead girl." Ino was wary about all this. She didn't like the idea of anything spoiling her plans about Sasuke and Naruto together. "Explain." She demanded, standing in front of the girl Ino just called that, tapping her right foot, arms crossed across her chest.

Sakura instantaneously reacted to that name calling, standing up, and fuming. "Why, you pig—"

"Have you been crying?" Yamanaka asked, a bit concerned. "What happened?"

Haruno stared a bit surprised at her, and next she raised her hand to feel her eyes and cheeks; indeed, they were still moist. She laughed a little bit then, and finished taking off the rest of the tears.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It's just that it really surprised me, and made happy that—"

"That what?" Ino interrupted her, she was still concerned, but she was curious as well.

"Would you let me finish?" the pink haired young woman snapped at the other girl. She then cleared her throat. "As I was saying, it really surprised me." And she began to tell the blonde what happened not just long ago that very morning.

Sakura woke up earlier than usual that morning for the sake of some run errands. After she was finished and was on her way to train a little, when she saw something that caught her attention. Well, it was more that she heard something, actually. But what really called her attention was that it was Sasuke's deep voice, sounding not at all pleased, pronouncing the name of Naruto. She instantaneously stopped walking. Naruto? Looking within the crowd, she indeed spotted a blond mop of hair moving within the multitude. There he was! And a couple of feet behind him, gaining speed and terrain, was Sasuke, calling out for Naruto, who seemed to be ignoring him completely. _'What's going on?'_

Worried, Haruno hurriedly made her way to her two former team-mates. When she finally caught up with them, she arrived to what seemed to be like an alley. She quickly hided and crooked her head to see whatever that was occurring between Sasuke-kun and Naruto.

In a second, Sasuke had Naruto viciously pinned under him against the wall, the former's eyes narrowing; and the next, he was kissing him. Her eyes widened. Wait a minute. Sasuke was kissing him! She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked. Nope, the images didn't vanish. It was really happening! And in those short seconds, feelings of relief and joy overwhelmed her. At last they were going to be together! And then… and then… Sasuke wasn't going to kill her! And she'll be able to go to the party with Lee! And then… and then… She didn't even realize she was crying over relief after releasing so much pent-up tension.

'_Ooops!'_ Inner Sakura said stopping her happy dance; Naruto was staring straight towards her now. He was looking AT her. And something wasn't quite right about him and the whole situation, for the blonde boy looked so lost and confused…and…hurt… And that was when she decided to flee. And as she did so, apart from the thoughts about being as far away from those two as she could, another thought plagued her bitterly. _'I so messed this up…'_

Oddly, when Sakura finished telling the pig-girl her story, the bleach blond one didn't say anything…nor showed any reaction. Haruno stated to grow worried, and afraid, because Ino wasn't a person to react like that, or lacking one, for that matter. _'Soon, a—'_

"WHAT?" Ino burst out after some painfully seconds filled alongside tension.

'_reaction would come.'_ The emerald eyed girl thought, deadpanning.

While Ino was throwing tantrums, being ill-tempered and complaining Ino-style, Sakura was left pondering on her spot. The kiss… She was really depressed that somehow she had managed to ruin it. Sasuke… she couldn't take the image of the look on his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Naruto out of her head. It was the first time she saw that many emotions swelling within them. And somehow…she could feel that old jealousy coming back from the surface. Because the only times when Sasuke would show such kind of emotions, it would be only for and to Naruto.

Back in her Genin days, she remembered how much she would envy Naruto. There would be many reasons as to why she would do so, but the thing that she was most envious about was the reaction he would and could get out her at that time raven-haired crush. Even when she tried so much to get the same out of Sasuke, and when she showed him all her sincere affection, she still couldn't get it. She wasn't stupid; not for nothing she knew all the ninja's rules and theories by heart. And so how couldn't she help but notice the feelings the black-eyed teammate had towards her blue-eyed one? But as Naruto is doing now, at that time she chose not to see it, and act as if it wasn't there at all.

And Naruto… honestly speaking, she had to admit that he was way too naïve for his own good. At that time, he never saw, nor realized the eyes in which Sasuke saw him. And so, he kept on with trying to win her heart, and being envious of the Uchiha survivor. And that, sometimes, made her feel anger toward Naruto. He never saw, nor even tried to. But she knew. Naruto's crush towards her wasn't anything more than that; a crush. But she ignored the whole situation, as it was easiest that way.

But trying to ignore the current present reality doesn't help one bit. It doesn't change anything, and the only thing you gain is to be wrapped in your own little world. But then, sooner or later, reality hits you, and hard. That was what happened to her. In all truth, she really loved Sasuke with all her soul, and her hurt greatly when he left the village. Yet, in her heart she knew that the only one who could ever bring Sasuke back, when he left in his search of power, was Naruto. And that was when she found some kind of closure; when she finally accepted the fact that Sasuke would never return her feelings, no matter how hard she tried. The fact of accepting it still hurt for a long while, but she was finally able to move on with her life.

The whole time that Naruto was away training with Jiraiya hurt to her, because she missed her teammate, her friend. And the whole time he was away, she spent on studying with Tsunade-sama to get stronger, and finally, started to feel good with who she was. She knew she wasn't as good as Godaime-sama yet, but one day, she would be. She wanted to be as good medic-nin as the Fifth. And that whole time, as well, she became closer to Lee. And eventually, she fell for him, finding his love being something comforting, and warm.

She found herself being happy, and that was why when Naruto managed to bring Sasuke back she wanted those two to feel the same happiness she felt like being with the one you love. Because it was obvious the way they felt for each other, the love they felt. And so, she was going to get them together, because she really cared for them, loved them as family.

"Ino-pig" she started, smiling, with determination. "Quit with your complaints, because we have to plan something to get them together, once and for all."

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Naruto was no longer with that same excitement and enthusiasm he was with earlier that same very morning. After he left Ino's flower shop, he kept looking everywhere for Sakura-chan, but couldn't find her. Maybe she was upset at him for that kiss? No wonder; now Sakura-chan probably thought he was a freak or something because of it. He clenched his fists; Sasuke bastard always managing to ruin everything! He sighed, deflating completely, slouching against a tree.

After spending hours trying to find her and being unable to, he resigned for the day and went to the woods for some training instead. Yet, as hours passed, he accepted the fact that he was wasting his time, since he couldn't train decently. One of the reasons for it was the fact that he couldn't focus properly, and the other was that he had to admit that he did train better with someone to spar with. And one way or the other, both reasons were the Uchiha to blame. Argh! Why, oh why it seemed that everything that happened in his life, one way or another, had to do with the teme?

The fox-container groaned, resting his forehead against the palms of his hands. And then, another one groaned as well.

_"I should be the one to be groaning, kid!"_

"Oh, shut up, Kyuubi!"

_"You know, kid, this whole situation has got me sick, and you know it."_

"Kyuubi…" Naruto responded a little wearied. He knew exactly where this was leading to; it wasn't something new.

_"Why don't you just stop acting like such a stupid little kid and stop going hitting around the bush? Have this done and over with" _He groaned again. He seemed tired about the whole situation as well. It wasn't that he cared about the kid; he just was sick of this idiotic situation never ending. Sasuke this, Sasuke that… Such a stupid kid…

"Argh! It's none of your business anyway, Kyuubi!" The blonde teen didn't want to be told by the Kyuubi. What did he knew, anyways?

_"Oh, it isn't?"_ the nine-tailed fox replied, indifferently. _"Do whatever you want kid, but stop being so anxious about it. It PISSES me off."_ And having said that, the fox 'tuned' off.

Naruto just rested his head against the tree's trunk, muttering something along the lines of 'Damn Kyuubi'. In exasperation he ruffled his hair, groaning once more. Then he settled on slouching again. The damn fox… messing with other people's business… Why was he so affected by the whole thing, anyways? It was not like he cared…

-_"It's not like you care, anyways."_-

The Kyuubi container clenched his hand onto his chest's direction, remembering those words. Why did it hurt so much having said that? Why had he said that? And the kiss… He blushed deeply at the remembrance of it, tracing his lips lightly with the tip of his fingers. Why did Sasuke kiss him? Could it be that Sasuke really…? Nah! There really was no chance that Sasuke could really… It wasn't possible for the Uchiha to feel that way, not towards the sky blue eyed fox container anyways, having all those other girls from the village throwing themselves at his feet. And yet, there he was, having those trails of thoughts for the umpteenth time… Why longing for something you could never have?

Besides, being good friends with him was enough, more than enough, wasn't it? He would have to conform himself with having just that, wouldn't he? He could do that, couldn't he? But deep down his heart, he knew that he couldn't. He was greedy; he wanted more. But… accepting those feelings…hurt…and so he desperately cling to something less painful. Even if wasn't real, if it wasn't true, clinging to his feelings he had some time in the past towards Sakura was less painful. Because, he had nothing to expect; he knew she would never have feelings of sentimental nature towards him. He let a small sad smile grace his features. He wasn't stupid; he guessed that Sakura's date with him, someway or another, for some reason, was just to make him feel better. He just…played along with her because he hated loneliness…he hated having to spend that date alone, when everyone he knew had someone special to be with. He would have to apologize to her; ask her to go with Lee in the end. That would be less selfish, and the right thing to do.

Regarding Sasuke… he closed his eyes. Sasuke… he didn't know what he wanted to prove with that kiss. He didn't want to be used. He didn't want to be toyed with. Because… his feelings for the dark haired shinobi were real. And he would be damned if he would be left himself be hurt by him, again.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Sasuke tried to cool down, trying not to kill anyone on the way. It was difficult though, with his blood coiling inside him. The idiot… let him to misunderstand the situation. And what the hell was Sakura doing there, anyways? It would be better for her not to cross him, because if she did… let's just say it wouldn't be too good for her.

When he finally arrived at his compound (the only safe place where he knew anyone would dare come, and thus, he wouldn't end killing anyone) he kept trying to relax. He ran his hand through his raven hair; why the hell was so difficult to make the dobe to understand? The answer was obvious, because he really was a dobe. Shit. Why did he have to fall for such a difficult person?

His mind supplied immediately; because the dobe was all that he was not; the dobe was bright, was caring. The dobe trusted. And the blonde was the first one to manage a way into his heart. The dobe was strong; stronger than the raven-haired boy was and could ever be, with a strong sense of will and justice. The dobe was honest, forward, and never lied just to make anyone feel better. And the gold-haired dobe was the only thing Sasuke couldn't abandon when he left the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Shivering inwardly, Sasuke remembered those dark days he spend under the eyes of Orochimaru. Each day was filled with loneliness, darkness, coldness, and despise. Fear was never absent. No-one cared for anyone; they just care for themselves. Those days the Uchiha avenger tried to forget all about Naruto, and instead just focus all his energies to get stronger for the sake of his Clan's vengeance. And all those things combined didn't make his stay with the Snake sannin pleasant at all.

There were days when he just wanted to throw it all away, and just forget everything. There were times that there was so much longing that he couldn't even breathe. There were times when he himself even questioned his life as an Avenger. His dreams were filled with an ever-presence blonde remembrance. And that was when he knew for sure, if he didn't before, that somehow along the way, he had fallen for the boy, deeply, without return. And that was the reason why, eventually, he let himself be taken back to the village, by Naruto.

And that was the reason why, he, Uchiha Sasuke, will make the idiot Uzumaki Naruto to understand his feelings, to make it clear that he isn't joking around with this. He will make all Naruto's damn insecurities go away. That was his new vow, a vow he would live for it for now on.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Heh. She was pleased. The results were promising. Finally, some progress… A kiss was something very promising, indeed. He he... It wouldn't be long for those two… he he… she was definitely going to win this bet. And she had to admit; this whole situation was very, very exciting indeed. Maybe it was time for her to lend a hand on the matter?

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Vocabulary

**Teme**: bastard

**Dobe**: dead-last

**Kunoichi**: Female ninja

**Shinobi**: Ninja

**Sannin**: ehhhh… me can't explain it right… it's the title they use to refer to the three legendary ninjas: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Help with this?

**Godaime**: Usually translated as 'The Fifth'.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**A.N.**: Liked? Liked it not? Please do tell. And if you have doubts, questions, suggestions, anything, do tell too.

Well, this up-date was a record for me… It's just that my conscience (wow, I do have a conscience!) kept nagging at me for writing it and explain the misunderstandings… See? Sakura isn't that bad! .+ducks sharp objects+

Ok, reviews? And if I reach the 100th reviews, I would give that person a fan-art, if that person likes. Oh, I do write, not that well, but… I will draw it on a paper, then scan it, and then send it to ya. Yep. So, please! Reviews? .+big sparkling kitty eyes+


	9. Signals of Bad Omens?

**A.N**.: Hiya! I'm not dead! Yay! .+ducks sharp objects+ Sorry for the long wait. This time, I have no excuses, really. Gomen nasai .+Bows deeply+

I really want to thank corky21492, AndreaOfTheLand, Esplodin' Ookami, Canadian Furiidamu Fighter..., hurleysuki, Pampan, Prozacfairy, Mikra, BlackVampire14, happychica, Sasuke2006, Princess Teah, Ankotenshi, xcloudx, Fitful Fantasy, strength-91-possibility-non..., Dark Iasha. Your reviews are what inspire me. Arigatou!

**Disclaimers**: I'm not Kishimoto-sensei, now aren't I? And if this series really belonged to me, let's us just say people non-yaoi fan-girls wouldn't be that happy.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Boys love. Gay-man love. Don't like it, please don't read it. I don't want any flames for that reason. Oh, and some kind of OCCness too. --;;

Now that said, on with the story!

Vocabulary at the bottom.

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Signals of Bad Omens? 

Hinata felt content. Somehow, spending time with Kiba and Akamaru the other day had qualm down her anxieties a little bit. She also felt a little more relaxed, and kind of confident as well. After doing a little bit of training with Neji-nii-san, she was dispensed for the day (more like Neji had given up in training her, because her mind wasn't precisely in the training. He was a little bit suspicious of the whole thing.). And so, she decided that the best way to spend time more wisely was to make a little visit to Ino-san at her family's flower shop. That would be wiser to do, because if she didn't know how The Plan developed the day before, she wouldn't be able to focus in anything else. And maybe she would know something about Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san? She giggled a little in excitement behind her hands; she had to admit that everyone's excitement about The Plan, and especially Ino-san's, had moved onto her as well.

The Hyuuga heiress was just about to enter the place, when she heard someone's angry ranting complaints. And the voice it belonged to; Ino. The byakugan user stepped back a little; maybe approaching the blonde now would be a little too dangerous, because you never knew what the blonde kunoichi would do in that state. Just when she was about to take a little walk before coming back again (facing Ino like that would be certain suicide; even Hinata knew that) she froze in her spot. Her eyes widened; along with Ino's tantrums, two overly familiar names were pronounced, along with 'failure'. Sonna…! Could-could it be that the plan had failed…? Hinata's heart sank at that thought. She was indeed worried for it to fail, but… she hadn't _expected_ for it to.

And then, she heard Sakura-san's voice say, surprisingly calm at the situation "Ino-pig, quit with your complaints, because we have to plan something to get them together, once and for all." And after a while, the pink-haired medic-nin added "Ne, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata came out of her little hideout by the entrance, a little bit surprised, and embarrassed as well. She sometimes had a tendency to forget that, as well as herself, the others were ninja too. When she saw Sakura's calming and reassuring smile, she walked quietly to the two other girls. Ino, it seemed, had finally, and luckily, stopped grumbling.

When Hinata stopped in front of the two girls, and confirming that Ino was indeed calmer, somewhat timidly she asked "I'm sorry to have overheard you, but…" she was fumbling with the end of her ever over-jacket, and she then stopped before continuing with her question, interested "what happened to Sasuke-san and Naruto-kun? Has The Plan failed?" she ended somewhat pleadingly.

Sakura quickly responded to that, waving both hands in front of her in a negation manner. "Oh, no, of course not! He he he he…" her little nervous laugh died out, and she lowered her head, still guilty for what had happened earlier that day.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Now Ino was grinning. "We'll plan something better this time! Something infallible! And with NO stupid INTERFERENCES from a certain SOMEONE." The flower-girl finished, eyeing the green-eyed girl while she said so.

"Why, you, Ino-pig—!" Sakura had currently succeeded in grabbing Ino and pulling said blonde's hair, furiously.

Hinata reacted by sweat-dropping at their antics. No mattered whatever happened, they always seemed to be fighting and/or arguing. And that was just normal. That demonstrated that things were good, and where they belonged, that things were as they should.

Back to the days when Sasuke-san left, and just afterwards Naruto-kun, things were far from being the way they were before, the way they should. And how could they, anyways? So much had happened in such short amount of time…and without any advice. So many wounds were created and left open, some of them impossible to heal… so many scars never to heal again… so many things were lost in those days.

The day when Naruto-kun left, she hadn't had the courage to say good-bye to him. And that was the day when she really wanted, for real, to be stronger. She wanted to be as stronger as Neji-nii-san was. And mostly, she wanted it for her own sake. That was the reason she began training with her cousin, even when she knew it would be hard, very _hard_.

Training with him was not easy, never easy. Yet she endured it all; endured it all because of her determination to get stronger. And also she continued because his cousin, in his silent way of his, encouraged her to go on, to continue, because she was progressing, because he had faith in her.

Years passed, and she became stronger. Not only physically, but also mentally. Hinata was more secure of herself, and she didn't doubt of herself, being rare the times when she did so. She dated Kiba now, and was happy, being finally able to move on from her crush of some certain sunny blond boy. Being one of the holders of her family blood-line within her veins, the Byakugan made her anything but blind. She had a very palpable idea of the one holding Naruto's eyes and heart, making her unable to make a way into Naruto-kun's heart. And when he came back to the village after two long years, that idea was even more visible. And so, she let go, let go of him.

And now, she was happy she did. She had a wonderful (though a little shy and big-mouthed) and caring boyfriend, and a blonde blue eyed tanned male friend who would, eventually (and with some little external help) get his most beloved person. She would do all that was within her reach to make that come true.

* * *

Chuunin exams. Ugh. How she hated doing these kind of troublesome travels just for that. She cringed inwardly; she was getting just like lazy-ass guy. Well, she had to admit it; doing these kind of travels between Suna and Konoha was nice and had its advantages; one of them making her able to see her friends. Someway or another, the group of Rockie Nine became her friends, dear to her heart in their own way. Tch. She was becoming soft-hearted also. 

Temari was eyeing the stands, the people, their interactions, the smells, the colors; everything that was Konoha, and enjoying the site of it. And enjoying the site of what was a pissed off Uchiha. She smirked; she could image that somehow the cause of that very pissed off Uchiha was a very blond Naruto. She figured things would never change. But this time, Uchiha was—

"Temari!" someone called from behind her, interrupting her musing. It was Tenten. "Temari," Tenten repeated at the other kunoichi's side, and jogging in her spot, smiling. "Here for the Chuunin's exams, right?"

"Yeah." The other answered, her right hand at her temple, rubbing it. "Troublesome, and kinda boring, too." After so many coming and going for the exams, seeing them became some kind of a routine.

"Probably not the most entertaining thing to do, ne?" Tenten offered, smirking.

"Not really…" Temari took a look at the chest-nut haired girl, probably suspecting something. "Have something in mind?" she asked, testing.

"Now that you say so…" the smirk turned into a full grin now. "Probably you'll be of some use. Come on." The weapon-specialist kunoichi took the other one's hand, tugging at it while she kept on walking. "The exams are up to a couple of days, ne?" it was more like she confirmed it than she asked.

"Y-yeah…" the Suna girl responded while being pushed by the other girl. "But, where—?"

"I'm gonna take you where you'll have some more interesting things to see, and then maybe to do." The odango-girl smirked, dragging a puzzled Temari behind.

* * *

"Hiya, y'all!" a happy grinning Tenten saluted as she entered Ino's family flower shop. 

"You look really happy, ne, Tenten-chan. Something happened yesterday?" a knowing and teasing Sakura asked. Tenten blushed a little.

"Well, yeah, Neji and I expended a reaaally good time yesterday, if you get what I mean." And at this, it was Sakura's time to blush, because she really did get what the chestnut odango-haired girl meant.

"It really seems like a reunion or something down here." Temari entered the flower shop, a smirk-like smile on her face.

"Temari!" Sakura greeted, smiling at the new-comer.

"Hello, Temari-san." Hinata saluted, bowing politely.

"Good timing, Temari." Ino acknowledged the Suna visitor, smirking broadly.

"Yes, that was the same thing I thought when I saw her; that's why I brought her here. Didn't know you'd be all here though…" Tented trailed down, looking at Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Temari still didn't know why Tenten'd brought her there; not that she had any objection or anything. She was just curious.

"What I mean is, the more the merriest." Ino offered, smirking.

* * *

They arrived a little earlier than required. As Suna's Kazekage, Gaara was there to attend the Chuunin's exams. He wanted to be there earlier, so that he could see his dearly loved Naruto without having to rush too much. He really missed his dear friend, and because of their distant place of living, they didn't have the chance to see that much. So any chance he got to see the blonde sunshine, he would take it. And those chances were very far between, and that was unfair in the red-head's opinion. 

Gaara stretched in front of his bed, having just arrived from Suna. His sister arrived some couple of hours earlier, going ahead of them, having said that at that pace,_ 'they would get old'_. Girls. He couldn't understand them.

Kankuro was placing their bags and luggage next to the bed, when suddenly, he sneezed. No, that was wrong. They _both_ sneezed. Kankuro looked at him. Suddenly, the Kazekage got a bad feeling…

* * *

Temari decided that it would be fun to put both her brothers in THOSE situations. Besides, they were way much too stiff for their own good, and they needed to loose up a little once in a while, in her opinion. Really, these girls… right now they were in the category of crazy and/or geniuses; she still couldn't bring herself decide on which one… 

And even when the whole action of putting those two together seemed troublesome and like meddling with other people's own affairs, it still seemed like fun. She hadn't had that much fun here in Konoha or in Suna since… well, since ever, actually. She giggled in her little spot, still listening to rest of the girls' plan; she was SO being corrupted…

* * *

Kakashi mentally smirked. The things Tsunade-sama made him do… Still, duty was duty, he concluded as he kept listening to the girls' little chat. The girls had a long way to go as shinobis if they couldn't feel him there in the room… 

The gray-haired jounin was currently perched by the ceiling with the help of some chakra, camouflaged by some genjutsu use, and disguising his chakra's signature. Although doing the last seemed like a waste of time; the girls were so…'concentrated' in the making of their little devious plan of theirs that they weren't paying any attention to the outside world. The end of the world could come and they wouldn't even notice it. Even the Hyuuga girl, with her Byakugan eyes, was like that… Really, this kind of things has its way to change (read corrupt) people.

Still, back to the mission. Tsunade-sama strictly ordered that as 'the only one apt for the mission, and its characteristics', he was to learn everything and anything about the Rookie 9 girls' plan and inform her. He was also to learn about everything that happened to The Plan and the girls' targets (namely Sasuke and Naruto) and report _everything_ to her. And because that was a mission after all (an off-the-record one) he was going to do it to the top of his skills. And so, he disposed to leave as the little room's occupants were taking their leave. So Suna was also getting involved, huh? Interesting, very interesting indeed. It would also be interesting to watch Tsunade-sama's reaction at this…

* * *

Heh. That woman was crazy, totally crazy if she thought she would be winning their bet. Hmph. He tested the matter himself. He tested and confirmed the subject. Hell, he trained the brat for two years, and he was more than secure that the brat was more than straight, damnit! Well, he had to admit that the brat's previous little obsession about that Uchiha brat wasn't in the definition of healthy, but still… between that and being _that_ way towards the Uchiha was a very different matter. 

Jiraiya sighed. He couldn't focus on his 'research'. Damn Tsunade and her bets… Of course he would win… of course he would—! Ooops. _'I think I said it out loud…'_

After some yelling, aggressions, insults, kicks, punches and the likes, Jiraiya sighed once again, leaning against some tree by the lake. Even when the female gender seemed like heaven, they were still all nuts, and he couldn't up to this day understand any of them at all. 'Feminine intuition' Tsunade called it. _'Feminine intuition my ass. She's just crazy…'_

After some time of brooding over the matter, the legendary Ero Sannin straightened himself, determined to get back to work, trying to clear his mind off the bet. Yet, what he thought as he glanced at the sky while shielding his eyes, was that he couldn't help but to have a bad feeling about it…

* * *

Tsunade was going to win. She just knew it. She knew it in her blood that what she predicted was definitely going to come true. Even if Jiraiya called her crazy, even if Shizune said nothing and just sweat-dropped, even if the whole staff eyed her oddly, she just KNEW it. It just might've slipped her mind that whenever her being right about any bet she was part of meant a bad omen…

* * *

As Sakura walked back home after a long day's planning, she felt content. She was actually fine and content with The Plan (new version and improved), and she thought it would work out just fine. She stretched, looking happily at the orange-turning sky signaling sunset, and it reminding her somehow about those two. Those two… Sasuke and Naruto… she prayed with all her heart for them to be happy… Because somehow, their happiness, or more likely _Sasuke's_ happiness, was utterly linked with her own happiness…with her happiness and her _life_… 

The green-emerald kunoichi dropped her arms, chuckling nervously at that little fact. Now, all that was left to do was to wait; and for her, to be as _far_ away from once certain Uchiha as possible…

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**kunoichi**: female ninja, a ninja woman

**Sonna**: in this case, something like 'it can't be'

**Ero**: Pervert

* * *

**A.N.**: I know, I know; a meaningless chappie. But either way I hope you like this. Any questions you have or suggestion you have, just ask me. Don't worry, I'll just reply personally. Oh, and about the fanart… nobody claimed it, so I dunno… if you really want it, I'll be more than happy to send it to you. ;P 

Reviews, onegai shimasu? .+big sparkling bunny eyes+


	10. Acknowledge and Admittance of Feelings

**A.N.**: Hi minna-san! I'm still alive! Yay! .+avoids sharp objects behind the keyboard+. Really, sorry for the long wait. Lately, I've been busy as hell! But, to tell you the truth… .+fidgets+. I wasn't gonna submit another chappie till middle of December, but… just when I was supposed to be doing my term-paper, almost all of this chappie came to me. And even when I tried to ignore it, it just wouldn't leave me alone! T.T So, I decided I'd just have to write it as well. And…that had been the day before yesterday. XP Also, I had problems up-dating… Because I'm so poor and unable for me to buy a pen-driver, I have to rely on old lil' diskettes…and yesterday, trying to up-date it to the cyber's computer, the damn computer wouldn't read it! T.T Oh, and by the way, I so burned that diskette now…

So please forgive any misspelling this chapter may have.

This chappie is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much: SnowStorm75, Non Innocent angel, Pampan, FuriidamulovesTokioHotel117, BlackVampire14, singingrain, Fushica, Fitful Fantasy, Princess Teah, Endless Snow, happychica, Mikra, Sasuke2006. Thank you sooooo much+gives chocolate cookies+ And answering you, yes; you are what inspire me to write this. ;D

**Disclaimer**: You think I own anything? The only thing I own is the paper in which I wrote this, along with some ecchi boy-on-boy story of my own… +drools+Ahem!+ Putting it bluntly and clear: Me is not Kishimoto-sensei, so me does not owns anything. U.U

**Warnings**: Boy-on-boy. Boy love. Shounen-ai. Gay-man love. Don't like it, don't read. Oh, some OCCness as well… ;;;,

**Pairings**: Sasu/Naru, Lee/Saku, Neji/Ten, Shika/Ino, Kiba/Hina

**Rating**: T for mention of violence, bad-ass language and curses.

Vocabulary at the bottom.

So, having said that, on with the story!

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Acknowledge and Admittance of Feelings

Next morning, Sasuke was reminded of Naruto as the sun rays' entered his room, even though it was still winter and summer had yet to come. Even for such a proclaimed genius, the young Uchiha was still lost as to what to do with Naruto, and the whole issue related to him. Yeah, the day before he'd swore he'd make the dobe understand…but…said dobe had the main characteristic of being completely unpredictable. And so, how to make the idiot understand without screwing this up more? He decided to leave those thoughts aside for the sake of taking a bath.

His thoughts betrayed him in the end, because even trying so hard no to and being in the bath, he found himself unable to think in nothing else but Naruto. The kiss they shared the day before… the taste of the blonde's lips… Even in those shorts seconds, those lips surely tasted like heaven. He really, really hadn't planned that kiss to happen just yet. He just couldn't help it. His original plan that day was to just tease the blond, and make him chase after him… but the self-induced blindness of the whiskered dobe, and those lonely and hurtful eyes…they were the last drop to overflow the cup. He was furious that Naruto had deliberately chosen to ignore him, and it hurt… And Sakura…

Taking deep breaths, the pale boy willed himself to calm down. Supposedly, the reason for that bath was to calm himself and relax… The coal-eyed teen sighed. Obviously, it wasn't remotely working. Then, the only option left was… to have a violent, bloody, destructive, mind and energy-consuming training.

Raising himself and stepping out of the tub, he took a towel and began to dry himself. With his hair still damp and sticking to his face, he looked at his reflection on the mirror; his hair was longer than usual. Yet, he couldn't bring the will to cut it; it would have to do for the day. At least, it didn't block his vision…that much.

After picking his normal attire for the day, and putting them on, he left his clan's compound and started leisurely to make his way to the training grounds. On his way, he felt some hungry gazes to his direction, but he urged himself to ignore them, not wanting to commit a massacre. But maybe, just maybe, if he knew to whom those gazes belonged to, then his reaction would be different…

* * *

From a very safe distance, she eyed their prey. It seemed like said prey was making his way to the training compounds. That was becoming more and more like a routine now. Not that they complained, anyway; it helped them with their plan. And doing this kind of thing for The Plan, though rather simple, it made her giddy.

And now she thought that she really needed to lose herself a little more, and was thankful for their friends to have helped her with that. With a rare smirk on her features (something that seemed a little alien to her and her features, but not helping it either way) she released her Byakugan and made the signal of approval to the others to see. Now that she thought about it, this plan had a way to change her…

* * *

Naruto woke up, feeling weary, his room too dark for his own taste. Damn, it hadn't even dawned yet. The darkness always managed to remind him of someone—damn, now all the memories of what had happened hours earlier came flowing into his mind. And the memories of a certain kiss from a certain dark-haired person. He groaned, feeling more confused than anything.

He was tired of trying to think, of trying to understand why the teme had kissed him; he'd spent yesterday already a lot of time doing that. But no mattered how hard he tried, he still couldn't come up with an answer.

_"You're really dense, aren't you kid?"_ Naruto could hear Kyuubi's voice inside his head taunting him, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Oh, shut up." The blond answered snappishly, annoyed.

After having shut the Kyuubi up, its container willed himself to sleep. And he turned around on his bed, tried to get more comfortable. And then turned to the other, trying to have happy thoughts. And so, after of a good ten minutes spending like that, the frustrated blonde boy sat up on his bed with a start, annoyed. He just couldn't sleep now. Dammit. The teme even managed to mess with his sleep…

More annoyed than ever, the boy got up from his bed, now realizing that it was useless to get back to sleep, as it wouldn't happen anytime soon; he might as well do something more productive. Maybe, just maybe, a good training would help him to clear his mind? He lazily contemplated his bed, as if studying it, then thought better of it. Nope. It would be useless try to sleep now.

After having took a quick shower (for the sake of waking up more than anything else) he put on his usual training gear, one of them being orange of course (that color was like Naruto's trademark, really) he left his apartment, via jumping roofs.

He didn't even try to have breakfast just yet (Ichiraku wasn't open yet) so he settled to go to the training grounds. Once he arrived there, he began doing some warm-up exercises before really starting to train (one time he tried to spar without doing a warm-up first; bad idea: without explaining the details, he ended being hurt in a lot of places). He started with some stretching; first the legs, then arms, bending his elbows…then, some push-ups…then making some abdominals…after a little while, he began sweating a little, but he didn't care; the exercise felt good…after some time of doing this, Naruto began with the training.

With his mind filled with preoccupations and thoughts of a certain raven-boy, and together with the rest of his concentration focused on his training and distraction…he didn't feel that he was being watched…

* * *

'So Naruto was really here, uh…? Who woulda thought he was such an early riser boy...' She was giddy with the prospect. Oh the possibilities, the possibilities… She urged the feeling of wanting to clap her hands together in excitement; if she did that then she'll really be discovered…

Though…it was exciting, really exciting. And it seemed that even luck was on their side. So…Naruto-kun was training… Then, if all went according to what was foreseen… then…

Ten-ten really thought it was exciting. It was a shame she couldn't tell Neji just yet…though, she thought he already knew, somehow. He was a genius, after all.

What would Neji-kun think of her if she'd told him of her enjoying seeing such hot boys together?

Maybe…

He'd just have to learn to bear living with that, ne?

Cutting her thoughts, she heard and felt someone as gracefully as the wind land beside her. "Wow…so Naruto is here…it will make things somehow easier…" the other person whispered.

"So, Temari…have you managed to convince him?" she asked interested, but cautiously, not raising her voice more than what was necessary. Their prey could hear them.

"Weellll…" the blonde girl stalled, but then continued "I tried to; I think I said some pretty meaningful things back there…but…it's up to him now." The fan-user had her eyes on Naruto now.

"Things?" The odango-girl was puzzled by the Suna's kunoichi's answer, and was looking at her now.

"Well…"

Temari then began telling Tenten what happened previously the previous night. She'd arrived from the reunion rather giddy, and her two brothers were suspicious on that. The puppet-user asked what she was up to. She innocently answered a 'nothing' back, which only seemed to arise their suspicious more. Then, seeing that she couldn't fool them, she bluntly went straight to the point, telling them the main points of what happened previously that day. And she also told them what they had to do.

"I have to do what?" the red-haired boy said, with a hint of not believing what he'd just heard from his, mind he, crazy older sister.

"Are you out of your mind?" The other boy said, this one with a little more of emotion laced on both his voice and features.

"Come on, guys…" the girl tried to reason with them. The hard task would be to convince them; especially Gaara.

"You still haven't answered my question, sister. I repeat: I have to do what?" This time he asked colder than the previous time. Really, it wasn't that he didn't hear well, but…rather, he couldn't believe what she'd just asked him to do. Help HIM…to get…

"C'mon, Gaara… You know most than anyone else how those two feel about each other…especially Naruto." She was almost pleading for him to accept, to understand, to comply now.

"Sister, what you're speaking about are merely suppositions. Have you heard from Naruto himself what you're stating?" the red-head challenged the pig-tailed girl, locking his eyes with hers. But she wasn't one to just give up.

"But…Gaara… that's the whole point! To make him admit about his feelings towards Sasuke!" Ouch. A reaction. Gaara twitched. Could it be that…? "Or…" she ventured "could it be, otouto, that you're jealous…?"

More twitching. Just the slightest tinge of red, but it was there all the same. "Of course not, sister. I couldn't possibly be jealous of HIM." It wasn't a big secret that the young Kazekage couldn't stand the younger Uchiha survivor. Was that a pout she saw there? Temari urged the sudden want to coo at his younger yet almost inexpressive brother at that rare display.

"Give it up, Temari. It's useless." Kankuro said, making a negating motion with his head. Said girl just shot a glare at his direction.

"Gaara." Temari tried once again, looking at his younger brother in the eye. "You care about Naruto, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Gaara said neutrally, but without a hint of doubt about it.

"So," the kunoichi continued "you want to see him happy, right? Do you honestly believe that denying about his true feelings will make him happy? Just think about it. See it for yourself if Naruto is really happy, or even content, with the way he's now." After finishing saying that, the fan-user kunoichi made a strategic exit, leaving Gaara something to ponder about.

And that had been yesterday evening. When she returned, Gaara wasn't in the hotel room, and Kankuro seemed to be sleeping.

And today she hoped Gaara would just accept it, and do it.

And about Kankuro's part of The Plan… Poor Kankuro. She had to admit that she really pitied him. But, The Plan was still The Plan.

And so, the only thing that was left for them to do was… wait.

* * *

Naruto trained. He jumped from tree to tree, fighting imaginary enemies. Making flips and maneuvers, he threw kunai and shuriken at them. He summoned his clones, sparring with them. And one by one, they disappeared in a puff of smoke by his hand. But all of that wasn't enough to make him forget.

Damn. It was useless. With a final flip, he landed expertly on the on the ground, sweating profusely. In a moment of his training, he'd rid himself of his ever orange jacket. Sitting squarely on the ground now, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, by the same tree as last time in his favorite spot; he seemed frustrated. Why was it so hard…? He felt so helpless as to what to do with the whole Sasuke and the kiss and his feelings issue, that he just felt like crying.

What were those feelings he felt, anyway? Were they real? If they real were indeed, then, since when? Why? Why him? Why not anyone else? Why not Sakura, or even Hinata? Why him? Shit… Shit shit shit shit shit…

He leant his head by the tree, feeling frustrated, weary, tired, confused, scared... 'Someone, just tell me what to do…'

"Hello, Naruto." Someone said by his side, standing some distance afar. Naruto whipped his eyes quickly with the back of his hand, and having recognized the owner of the voice, faced him, a grin placed on his face.

"Gaara! What'cha doing here?" he was kinda surprised to see the sand user there, but it wasn't really a bad kind of surprise.

"Have you forgotten?" the red-head replied, impatiently, walking closer where the blond was. "Tomorrow begins the Chuunin exams, and as the Kazekage I must be there." The Kazekage casually sat under the same tree Naruto was under, not too afar from him.

"So, Naruto, what's bothering you?" The red-head started once more, after some silent-filled minutes, surveying the blond. He hadn't missed the tears the blue-eyed boy had hastily whipped.

"Nothing." Naruto turned sour; he didn't even try to mask his feelings with false cheeriness. Gaara knew him really well.

"Something to do with the villagers? Have they bothered you again?" he offered. There were much too much times when the villagers had bothered and hurt the blond boy next to him, out of pure hatred and despise and of the misplaced image of the kyuubi onto him, believing that he really was the kyuubi, and that he was the one responsible of the killing of all those back when the kyuubi attacked the village. He understood, for he also was judged and misjudged for the One Tailed Spirit within.

"Nah, that's not it. It's just that…" Naruto was really at loss of what to say, of what to explain.

"Something to do about Sasuke?" Gaara offered once again. And by the look of Naruto's face, it seemed that he was right.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his head more onto the tree. "Yeah… isn't that always the case, I wonder." It was more like a statement than a question.

"He made a move on you, didn't he? And you don't know what to do."

"W-what-" suddenly, Naruto was really red now. "W-what are you saying—how—"

"You're really playing the fool, aren't you, Naruto? And how do I know? Let's just say that the display wasn't as secretive as you both thought." Gaara said with a touch of impatience laced on his voice.

"D-display…?" The kyuubi-holder was really worried that Gaara had seen the kiss between him and Sasuke…besides Sakura…though that didn't made any sense…he would have seen if—

"Yes. You know, the kiss?" the other boy answered somewhat irritably.

Naruto was as red as a tomato with that answer "H-how…"

"I told you already; the display wasn't as secretive as you thought. Sakura, remember?"

"Shit." The blonde cursed muttering, sinking more into the tree, his bang not being that quite successful in hiding his embarrassment as much as he liked.

Gaara sighed; he would really have to do it, right? Damn, his sister was right; Naruto wasn't really happy with the way he was now. "So, Naruto…what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? Nothing." The blond replied, looking away.

"Nothing, uh? And what did you felt about the kiss?"

"Feel!? What should I feel tow—"

"Don't play the fool with me, Naruto. We both know you have liked him since a long time now. Don't even try to deny it." the young red-head looked pointedly at Naruto in his eyes.

"Like? How—why should I like him?"

"I said it, Naruto, to stop playing the fool with me. If you didn't like him, then why did you go through all the trouble that was that training, and searching like crazy, just to bring him back?"

"It was a promise I made to Sakura; you know that." Naruto explained stubbornly.

"Hiding behind that excuse as always, aren't you, Naruto? When are you going to stop shielding yourself behind Sakura and start admitting your real feelings to yourself?" he was trying to make the baka blonde admit his real feelings already. Even when he thought that the Uchiha didn't deserve having those feelings directed at him. Gaara still couldn't forgive him for what he made the precious blond suffer.

Naruto was just about to answer something back, anything, when he was interrupted yet again by his red-head friend. "If you're going to give me excuses again, don't even try to." the Kazekage stood up, and locked eyes with Naruto. "It's really clear of what you feel, but it's time you stop being scared of those feelings and start admitting them, if not to yourself. If Sasuke is being serious or not, that's another different matter altogether." He said, voicing Naruto's major distress. Gaara then stood up and as silently as he came he left Naruto to himself and his thought, hoping that what he just did was for the best. He would be keeping an eye on them, especially on Sasuke.

"Admit my feelings, huh?" the blonde blue-eyed boy sighed for the umpteenth time that day, closing his eyes, feeling the warmness of the sun on his skin.

"Keh. You really like to make my life impossible, ne Sasuke?" in his head he had the image of that impossibly stubborn, superior-acting-attitude, burning and knowing eyes that seemed to know just everything, that lone heart, that strength and weakness, all that was Sasuke.

'_Why you? I don't know, maybe because you understood what loneliness was like, and what people pretension of what you were was like._ _When? Probably since ever, but in that time I didn't know what it really was. When for sure? In those lonely days I spent after you were gone, after the images of you haunting my dreams. Were they real? Yes, they were, were much, as much as the rushing of my heart at that time of the kiss, as real as my determination to bring you back, when your absence and betrayal hurt so much I thought I would die. As real as the happiness I felt when I saw you again, after that long heart-breaking time. Why not someone else, anyone else? Because none of them could see for what I really was. Because…because it just happen, without choosing the person, not mattering if that person really deserved it or not. _

'_Yeah, teme, I really love you, you liking it or not.'_

* * *

In another part of the woods, Kankuro was having a really difficult time. He didn't have another choice… 'Damnit, Temari…' he knew he would most probably just die today, as his adversary was almost killing him with his eyes.

"Aren't you going to move?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Kankuro gulped, taking his puppet from his back, putting it in front of him. "I'm sorry, Uchiha, but as much as I want to, I can't do that." he had to prevent the Uchiha to go there…

"Okay, then. I guess I'm going pass you through then." The younger Uchiha took a fighting stance, looking directly at his enemy, even without really understanding what was going on.

That morning, he'd decided he'd have a serious to kill training, to vent up his frustration. Just as he was arriving at his destined place, Kankuro appeared, saying he wouldn't let him pass. And that had been that. He thought he would take the chance and use him as his training dummy.

That was when he felt two familiar presences. Together.

He felt vile and jealousness wrapped all up together coiling within his system.

He then just decided to kill Kankuro in order to pass through.

And then, the bloody fight began.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

Suna: Sand

Kazekage: Suna's village's kage

Kunoichi: Ninja woman

Kunai: Those little like-daggers Naruto and company use in their fights.

Shuriken: Star-shaped weapon, the side of the palm, that Naruto and company also use in their fights.

Baka: Fool/stupid/idiot.

Dobe: Dead-last

Teme: Bastard

--ne?: at the end, it's the equivalent of 'isn't it?'

Odango: the hair-style Tenten uses

* * *

**A.N.**: Awww, about time he admitted his true feelings! Ooops… +notices dirty looks+ he he… yeah I know I'm the one that wrote this…so it's partly my fault… --;;;;,,, but for the story's sake, I couldn't just force it…

Anyway…any comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticisms are really welcomed, and if needed, I'll answer you personally. Oh, it may take a while till I write next chappie…please bare with me.

So, press that kawaii pretty blue-ish buttom over there, onegai shimasu!

Oh, before I forget… would you guys like a Christmas one-shot for SasuNaru pairing? I could try and do it, but only if you ask me NOW so I can finish it. Suggestions for the story are also welcomed. Maybe a lil' lemon with it too! .+hint-hint+


	11. Confrontations of Feelings, and of Truth

**A.N.: **I'm not death, see+avoids sharps objects+ Really, sorry for the long wait. Really. Didn't mean to. But with this and than, the Christmas' ficcie, my computer maintenance, my keyboard breaking… I did my best though.

Oh. Me must tell you all that this ficcie it's coming to its end soon. Please keep supporting it, as you always do!

Oh, decided is less troublesome and more efficient to respond reviewers this way. XP

**Ookami Aya: Oooops**. Yeah, I actually knew that. I guess I just put it wrong, because I wasn't paying attention. Thanks, and sorry for the mistake!

**Someonewholovetoreadfanfics**: Oh thank you! I finally shall continue! XP

**Phantomsnow**: hehehehehehehe your wish may come true soon, it's actually finishing. Lol. XP

**Pampan**: Yeah, poor Gaara. BUT! I actually like the SasuNaru pair better, so... I guess it can't be helped. XP

**FuriidamulovesTokioHotel117**: Yeah, about Naruto... next ficcie I shall write him better. Sorry about that. And about Kankuro... I ALMOST feel sorry for him too. XP

**strength-91-possibility-none**: Yeah, I like the friendship too. But, I liked how the ambiguities are there, in the part of Gaara's feelings towards Naruto...

**Mikra**: And I kept you all waiting. Again. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T About Kankuro, you shall see it soon. XP

**myinuyasha04**: Oh I feel so happy and flatered! T.T Hope in this chappie your feelings come true...

**happychica**: Oh, sorry about my lack of Goodspeed... I'm soooooo soooooooorry!! sobs

**Fushica**: Thanks! oh, in my country there's a saying that goes somewhat likes this... "A nasty plant never dies." so... i don't think you need to worry. XP

**singingrain**: Oh, really? which part? I always miss somewhat, even when I always proofread... that's why i need a beta!!! T.T So sorry for the delay.

**NinjaoftheMoonlight**: ok, ok me updating! o.O

**Princess Teah:** Sorry about the cliffie. It just... came right at the moment. XP And thank you! I hope it'll really get good... o.O;;;

**Endless Snow**: Oh, I feel flattered! I somehow influenced one of my readers... XP Thank you, hope you keep liking this ficcie of mine.

**trulywicked**: Hehhehehe believe me that was accidental, about the typo. never noticed until you told me. XP Thank you. It makes me happy for you to think that way. though i really doubt i deserve it... Oh, and sorry about the looooooooong delay.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru. SakuLee. NejiTen. KibaHina.

**Rating**: T –for its language, cursing, and theme.

**Warning**: Yaoi, men on men love, boys love. Don't like it, don't read it. Whatcha doing here if you don't like it, it's chapter 11 already! Flames will be redirected. Oh, and some OCCness too.

**Disclaimer**: Me—owns nothing. Not even those wonderful boys. T.T I just own this plot.

Vocabulary at the bottom.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto**

**By **Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Confrontations of Feelings, and of Truths 

When being in that situation, when looking at those red ponds that were those eyes –yes, _red_—looking at him; and oozing from them what was clearly killing intent towards whatever and whomever they were looking at, and then seeing those black tomoe swirling madly fast—many thoughts passed through Kankuro's mind. But none of them were as clearly, as sure, as certain as this one.

'_I'm going to die…'_

"Painfully."

The puppet user wasn't sure though who said the last part. Maybe the both of them did.

The Suna shinobi was bitterly proclaiming that if he died for this stupid reason, he would make sure to haunt his dear little sister for the rest of her life.

"Shit." He said as he clutched his puppet more tightly. "You own me big one, sis." He muttered before launching himself at the now clearly raging and frustrated Uchiha.

---

The two peepe—I mean, the two scheming and caring –and not say almost _giggling_—kunoichi were watching those two talking, or at least trying to, when the Suna's kunoichi muttered.

"It started."

"Can you feel it?" the other, by the name of Tenten asked. Yeah, now it felt vague, the chakra signature. But then… it was suddenly difficult _not_ to feel it, for there was another signature that was leaking so much blood intent that it made both of them shiver. "Scratch that, how can _Naruto_ **not** feel it?"

"Yeah… and it seems that ol' Uchiha wants to kill someone. Poor Kankuro."

She didn't know why, but Tenten really doubted Temari truly pitied her brother whatsoever.

* * *

And…wanna know what was passing through the Uchiha's mind like a constant prayer, at that moment?

'_KILL, KILL, KILL…'_

Not very creative, but that's the only thought that was able to pass through him. But it wasn't something to blame said Uchiha for…anyone in his situation would feel the same.

But it wasn't anyone that would _act_ upon it.

Yeah, the tiny little differences between people… those were what made each person an individual…

Anyways…the Uchiha was seething, and along that 'inoffensive' killing intent, wishes of maiming and of strangling and of torturing and of inflicting utter suffering—well, in the end the killing-thingy seemed to be the most inoffensive, really—at least that way, that person didn't get to suffer anymore. But getting back on track, what he just wanted to do was to get rid of that frustration and that stress by fighting, and to stop that person from stopping him from going to where those very familiar chakra signatures were… really, it was a truly inoffensive wish…

But…somehow 'inoffensive' and 'Uchiha' don't seem to fit together…

With the stealth and the fastness and the killing and determined trades he was known for, Sasuke decided that, in the end, it would be better to just end it as fast as possible –even when his mind protested not having the fun of enjoying one bloody and slow and finally murdering fight—he made use of his familiar and always-all-time efficient jutsu—Chidori, before the other had any time to react.

And just when he was just about to luckily—only on his part—to plunge that wonderful technique through that damn Suna's nuisance, a cool and distant-like voice was heard from behind his opponent, making him stop. Just the person he wanted to see…

"Let's go, Kankuro." Before sharing with the Uchiha a cold and hard stare, his sand dancing crazily around him, before making his leave.

'_You better make it good this time, Uchiha.'_

In a really cold sweat Kankuro took some steps away from the not-so-inoffensive and at the moment unmoving Uchiha, and as calmly as possible (in that situation) he made it to follow his younger brother and Kazekage.

If said Suna's shinobi wasn't so shocked up, he undoubtedly would have made a happy dance for surviving this one. Though he would ever do that again. EVER.

If there was one thing that even the strongest warriors were afraid about (and make them cower with fear—no doubt about that), it was one furious and over-possessive Uchiha.

After those two had finally left the place, the Uchiha began to make his way towards the direction he felt the kitsune's holder's chakra just moments ago.

Now, he was on the mission to make the dobe finally understand.

* * *

"Oh. He didn't die." Temari announced dryly.

"…Were you expecting him to?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow at the fellow-in-crime kunoichi.

To which Temari shrugged, then added, "Just guessed there was a high probability for it to happen. But then again… I guess miracles do happen." To which the weapon-lover just sweat-dropped.

"Oh. He's coming." The odango-haired girl said after a while, and both kunoichi trying to conceal their energies better now.

'_Now, the fun begins.'_

* * *

He'd been trying to think the short amount of time since his red-headed friend had left him—hence the word trying—when he felt and saw the all-too-familiar figure of someone he didn't know if he was ready to face yet.

Why was he there…?

He didn't even bother to sit-up from his position on the floor by the tree, when said person's figure stopped in front of him, as if suddenly unsure of being too close. But then, he also saw determination onto his stance, onto his eyes—those dark, dark coal-colored eyes. Eyes that he could so easily drown in, enticing him as the darkness of nights did.

"…What are you doing here…?" Naruto said after a while, successfully breaking the spell-like atmosphere, and whipping his face away to the side. There was weariness and sadness and longing trimmed onto his voice, and it felt as if was cracking.

And the answer that came next from the other wasn't expected. "…I was looking for you." Sasuke said, surprising everyone (let's not forget about those two caring spying kunoichi hiding somewhere) by his blunt and honest answer.

Naruto was really stunned by Uchiha's answer, that there were some long seconds before he could barely come with an answer himself; a "…why…?" back.

"Because…" that previous 'why' was referred to so many things, and Naruto could be referring to several of them…

_Why did you want power so much…? _

_Why did you prefer vengeance over living…? _

_Why did you betrayed, left me for Orochimaru…?_

_Why did you kiss me…?_

There were so many things… so many things to answer… _'Come **on**, Uchiha, just say it!'_ "Because I wanted to talk to you, with you." he settled finally, the simplest of answers. But that wasn't what he truly wanted to say, to answer, and that wasn't what the blond truly wanted to hear. Somehow, suddenly, some tiny, little piece of hope had born inside of the fair-haired boy…

"…Oh." The cerulean-eyed boy numbly said, a tiny bit disappointed. Then, he added, "…About what?" that was said bitterly, avoiding looking at the Uchiha properly in the face as he always did. It was weird…he didn't feel like ranting, even when he knew he should, that he was on his right of doing so, after the…_incident_ between the two of them.

Then, he slowly sat up, giving his back to his friend, his rival… the person he held most beloved to his heart, because at that moment, he didn't want to hear whatever excuse the Uchiha had to offer him.

"Naruto…wait." The older of the two said, called, making an almost movement of extending his arm toward the other's back, but holding back; seeing as how the other was just about to leave, leave him without even letting to explain himself. "About the kiss…"

"…I don't want to hear it, bastard." There was more force on the voice now, but yet it seemed as if the voice would crack any given moment. "Whatever it was, it most probably was just a game to you."

And something within Sasuke snapped, along with his heart, at that statement. "…A game? That's what you think it was, Naruto, a _fucking_ game!?" he went forward and forcefully grabbed the tanned boy by the arm, successfully turning him around. "How the heck can you come up with that!?" he snarled now.

Narrowing his eyes, positively mad now, the Kyuubi vessel snapped his arm free from the raven, stepping away, and looking at the other in the eye. "And what else should I expect it was, bastard!? What should I expect it was, huh? What should I expect…?" and at the last question, the blond's voice began deflating, lost its force, and finally becoming merely a whisper. The azure-eyed boy tenant couldn't look at the raven in the eye anymore; he looked –and felt—so pathetic…

Sasuke's heart tugged painfully at that question-like answer. …The dobe thought so low of him…? He shouldn't be so surprised about that, though; he was the one betraying him, leaving him, for Orochimaru in his quest of power. He should be aware by now that the trust the dobe had for him once was forever soiled, forever damaged, if not already broken. He should expect that.

"Tsk. You don't even have an answer for that one, ne teme?" Naruto said in a bitter voice. And noticing as said teme wasn't going to deny it, he finally turned to leave.

"…That's true." He started, clenching both fists so painfully they were almost bleeding. "You shouldn't expect anything more from me, especially after…_him_." and even when the name wasn't pronounced, they both knew whom he referred to. _–'Orochimaru'—_ And the blond couldn't suppress the feeling of pure hatred going his entire body. Hatred at that man for taking him away, hatred at himself for not being able to stop him… Sasuke continued, even when the other person snarled at that last one sentence, statement. "But…" Shit. _This is getting hard…_ "…but you should believe that that kiss, Naruto, was not a game. It was anything but that. I…" At that, the paler of the two sighed, running his lightly trembling hand through his dark bangs, feeling utterly frustrated at him, in addition to feelings of nervousness and fear, despite of those feelings seeming alien on him. "…I…" Damn. "Just give me a chance, Naruto. Give me a chance to prove to you this isn't just a freaking game." He said at last, sounding dead-serious, and determined.

And with that, the older of the two took fast confident strides that separated the two of them, cutting them. Then he grabbed the blond's shoulders, and turned him around, and crushed his lips together with the now stunned blond teen; a little gentler this time though.

And this time, the raven-haired boy tried desperately to pour all of his emotions, all of his feelings into that kiss. That kiss that might be the last if…

But then the blond boy experimentally, shyly, tentatively, began to respond, to kiss back, wrapping both arms around the teme's neck after some time. And at some time between the kiss, mewling sounds were heard coming from him, encouraging the raven-haired teen.

After some moments of just kissing and enjoying each other, they let go. Naruto opted to believe, to give the teme a chance to prove himself to him. Smiling one of the brightness smiles, which hadn't showed in his face for a long time now, he embraced the other tightly, resting his chin on the other's left shoulder. He wasn't going to let go this time. The other embraced back, too, tightly as well, vowing to not let go once again either.

Never again.

But then, something weird happened. Something that shouldn't happen in any romantic scene such as that. In a flash, almost unnoticeably, the Uchiha's black orbs narrowed, –dangerously may I add—and extricating his right arm from his embrace on the blond, he picked a kunai from his kunai holster and threw it at the direction of some bushes at two o'clock. Naruto looked rather dumbfounded at that.

'_What the…?'_ the two hiding kunoichi thought.

"You two can come out. NOW." Sasuke's voice was so commanding…and… so barely-restrained in a really cold manner… …Ooops…?

"Sasuke, what the fuck…?" he began mumbling as he also readied his kunai from its place, preparing himself. Was he so distracted that he couldn't feel the presences of whatever intruders Sasuke felt…? He suddenly stopped, mid-way to fight-stance, when he saw the two aforementioned intruders coming from their former hideout by the bushes, by the form of… Ino and…Sakura-chan!?

The two girls were approaching with heavy steps, blushing. There were two or three leaves sticking to their hair. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Naruto." The pink-haired kunoichi was the first one to speak, as she was some three steps from the two males.

"Nice weather, ne?" was said after a while, in an uncharacteristic way to them, a nervous laugh coming from both of the girls.

By then, the other two hidden kunoichi were hastily and silently and carefully trying to make their leave.

'_Must not get caught. Must not get caught. Must not—'_

A pair of kunai was threw dangerously close to them, landing in front of their escape route, too closely to comfort from were Tenten's fingers were—and a cold voice was said, coming also from a what seemed to be a very pissed Uchiha no less. "You too. Out."

They weren't silent nor careful enough, it seemed.

_Damn_.

Tenten guiltily—and may she add, fearfully—started to get up from her crouching position on the ground. Before she could fully stand up though, a gush of a strong wind was felt by her side where Temari was, and then said aforementioned sand kunoichi could be seen mounting on her quite large fan, hovering in the air, and heard her yelling, "Thank you for the lovely view, but as much as I'd love to stay, I have to leave now. See ya!" and with that, the Suna kunoichi was gone.

'_Damn you, Temari.'_

It wasn't that she was surprised of Temari's reaction –of fleeing the place, to be more precise—but she was upset at the fact that she had to go all _alone_ to where the other partners in crime were—where _Uchiha_ with spinning-Sharingan-Sasuke was. Oh well, there still were Ino and Sakura to share her pain and suffering with.

It was really wonderful when you could share things with your friends.

Especially punishments.

And oh boy this would be a bloody one.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

**Suna**: Sand

**Kunoichi**: female ninja

**Kitsune**: fox

**Odango**: comes from dango, which is a Japanese sweet shaped in a ball-like shape. Then ones Anko was eating as she was waiting outside the Forest of Death's gates, in the chuunin exams.

* * *

**A.N.**: Sorry for the short length. Well, as I was saying, this story it's coming to its end. Probably next is the final chappie, and then maybe I shall do an epilogue. Or something like that. XP

Please keep sending me those wonderful reviews. They really give me the incentive to keep writing. I really do love them.

Ja!

Oh, next chappie is almost half-way!! XP


	12. Evading Mortal Dangers—or trying to?

**A.N.: **Wow. I'm amazed at myself for updating so fast. A miracle! Or a bad omen? XP

But then… this chappie is mostly a filler… Sorry 'bout that. I'm so stressed out by things happening one after the other lately that… I can't write properly. I know that's not an excuse, but… gomen nasai. +bows deeply+

**sweetpotato1992**: Thank you! Makes me happy you liked it!

**Phantomsnow**: Sorry about it. I also planned to the fight, but in the end... I lacked the courage and will to do it. So sorry for dissapointing you.

**Fitful Fantasy**: Yeah, I wonder that too. +snickers+

**Shii-Chan**: Thank you so much! And here is your wish! XP

**Ookami Aya**: Oh, thank you for that review. I'm taking the liberty to put your review as an omake. If you don't really like it, then take the liberty to kill me. ..but please, no so painfully...+hides+

**trixiebell**: Wow! A new reader! Welcome on board, then+hangs cookies+ Don't worry, there's still something to see. And I'm flattered by your words of encouragement +pose very much like Lee's+ XP

**AngelzNDevilz**: Thanks! And I'm updating... weird for me to do that so soon ... --;,,,,

**trulywicked**: Thanks+blushes+ I also like Sasu-chan that way. +snickers+

**Mikra**: Thanks. And sorry 'bout the grammar stuff. AGAIN. Sorry! I really, really need a beta... I'm so clumsy... --;;;,,,, And hope you like this chappie that I miracoulsy finished so soon.. even if it's only a kind of filling...

**xcloudx:** Thanks! ;P

**Princess Teah**: Thanks! Really! So flatered... +tears of happiness+ and thank you for the chocolates. I'm really an addict to them... :9

**Fushica**: I'm happy you're happy. XP

**singingrain**: Yeah! Me too... Sasu-chan can be so scary when he's mad... +trembles+ Yeah... it was really a miracle that time.XP and this time too! I'm updating! I'm updaaaaaaaaaaaaating! XP

**Xia Momo Capernicus**: Yeah... I agree with you... They are just..missunderstended... T.T Hope you like this chappie.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Wish I did it, though. I wouldn't be having these money problems then… T.T

**Warning**: Boy on boy's love. Don't like it, don't read it. No flames, if you don't want to die. I **do** accept constructive criticism. Oh, and some OCCness too. _AND_ bad languages and cursing.

**Principal pairing**: SasuNaru.

Now, on with the story! ;D

**Notes**: Re-edited, kinda

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Evading Mortal Dangers—or trying to?

At first he didn't know what passed through the teme's head—even when most of the time he did not know what was going on inside there anyways—when the asshole threw those kunai, successfully breaking the embrace, just when he was getting comfy and relieved and assured in that hold.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Anyway, what _did_ surprise him was the sight of Sakura-chan accompanied by a very uncharacteristic quiet of a friend and rival that went by the name of Yamanaka Ino—no, that was wrong; they were both so uncharacteristic quiet, not even bickering. Although it seemed that the moment they were alone, they would try to choke each others gut, arguing of who was at fault for their current predicament.

But back at the matter at hand, both girls were looking suspiciously guilty, if the way they were approaching them—slowly, painfully slowly, as if afraid of reaching their destination, and almost dragging their feet along the ground, and not quite looking ahead of them (more like to Sasuke), but just their head bend down looking at their feet. It was really unsettling, to say the least.

And then, what should've surprised Naruto the most crashed suddenly on his mind, his mind that was already quite shocked with the importance of the day's events—Sakura and Ino had been watching them, what happened to them, what they—He didn't know how much of it they actually witnessed, but at some point they might've, they might've—

Red to his ears, he was just about to open his mouth and ask Sakura-chan what they both were doing there, when his boyfriend? companion? most important and grumpy person launched another set of kunai towards another direction quite opposite from where Sakura-chan and Ino came out, near some trees and foliages. And as his mind was already frantic screaming, trying to figure out how many of them they really were—when he saw and heard what a certain kunoichi said, making him turn another lovely darker shade of red.

"Thank you for the lovely view, but as much as I'd love to stay, I have to leave now. See ya!" he recognized her. She was Gaara's sister.

And then the weapon-lover made her appearance.

Those two must most probably have seen it all, all that transpired between them.

If not all, most probably, by 'lovely view', she meant their kiss.

And that though, that realization, wasn't any comforting.

Not that he could really blame them; the woods were public anyway.

But still, they should've just—

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's cold voice snapped him from his internal reverie, realizing how Tenten was already by the two other girls' side, almost cowering at the teme's rather cold glare.

Silence was their answer.

"Let me rephrase the question then, because it seems clearly obvious what you were doing here. How long have you been here, watching?" Sasuke's voice colder and more annoyed than ever.

"Weell…" Sakura-chan started, or tried to, a hand rubbing nervously at the back of her head, looking apologetically at the raven—at _both_ of them, and having the decency to blush.

"…Sakura-chan? You were…watching us…?" Naruto asked, confused. He couldn't fathom a reason why his friend would be there, watching them…

"Weeell…" she said, trying to stall, but then she decided that she at least owned him her sincerity, even if that meant offering her head for Sasuke to cut it off. Not quite literally, hopefully, but with Sasuke, you could never know for sure… "…Yes, we were."

"Sakura!" Ino said, alarmed at her rival-slash-friend's admittance. Sakura paid her no mind, though. It was obvious enough what they were doing now caught, and more so to Sasuke. It was useless to try to hide or deny it now.

"…Why…?" the blond male asked again, more confused than ever.

But before she had the chance to answer however, Sasuke answered it for her.

"Because they were spying on us; weren't you, Sakura? Ino? Tenten?" he asked them levelly, _too_ levelly for him.

Blood would be spilling soon, that was for sure.

Because by the way the (pissed) Uchiha was eyeing them, by the look of his eyes, it was certainly saying something along the lines of _'Give me a **good** reason why I shouldn't kill you here, right now.'_

And Naruto was beyond confused now.

"…But… but…! Why would you that, Sakura-chan?"

Damn those earnestness and hopeful clean-azure blue eyes of him, which were looking so pleadingly at her, looking for answers. She knew for a _fact_ he didn't like to be lied about, and so did Sasuke.

So, before the raven haired irritated (and may she add, pissed one) nin had the chance to say anything witty-fully-sarcastic, she yelled "I did it because you two were too stupid, too coward to act, without someone interfering!"

And that response certainly wasn't what either of the boys expected to hear, if their shocked faces said anything about that (even Sasuke, forever emotionless, had the tiniest of the surprised expression on his face, by the way how his eyes widened slightly at that).

Naruto had still that stupid astonished expression pasted onto his face, his jaw still opened, even after some moments of complete silence. Sasuke, on the other had, rapidly reacted at the word 'stupid', and 'coward' being referred to him, and so he reacted by shooting his most powerful 'Death Glare' at his former female teammate, perfected by him after years.

But Sakura, being used by that glare after so many years of being the end target of it, developed an immunity against it, very much like Naruto did. And so, said glare didn't affect her not even slightly, and she just ignored it, pinching a hand to the bridge of her brows, sighing deeply before continuing with her explanation, calmer now. "You see, Sasuke-kun, Naruto…" another sigh—

"We all knew you two liked each other, since gods know when." Ino blatantly stated, cutting the other. Now that big-forehead had already and successfully put the ropes around their necks, she may as well open their eyes. Or something like that. No time to sweet-talk here.

"…Like…?" Naruto was blushing so deeply it was almost cute. Hence the word _almost_. Ino cut him out, though. "You too, Sasuke-kun. It was _obvious_."

Sakura had her eyes shut closed, expecting for the worst. But then, minutes passed, but nothing came. She mustered then enough courage and adventured to open one of her emerald-green eyes, and then the other. _'I guess… that was reason enough for Sasuke-kun not killing us.'_ She thought, relieved. Then…seeing how Sasuke didn't say anything, didn't do anything, didn't show any kind of emotion that promised sure death on his face, she began to feel worried (even when she knew, with all the years she'd come to know him, that even when her former crush and teammate made sure to never show any kind of emotion onto his face, anger somehow wasn't quite nor smothered nor masked.)

It was like seeing the calm before the storm. And if the storm was anything like the Uchiha standing in front of her, it would certainly be a mortal one.

Why 'mortal' (and lethal, and its synonymous) and Uchiha always had to be associated, in any way possible, damnit!?

But she too, was pissed, damnit! She was only trying to help—not, that wasn't quite true. _They_ were only trying to help, and that was the way he was thanking them!? By not hearing them!? By just killing them because they were merely curious and wanted to take a peek at things!? Okay, that was not very nice, she had to admit that—the peek thingy—but still!

"Come _on_, Sasuke-kun—you weren't going to act if you hadn't been envious somehow of Hinata-chan and Kiba!" and at that being said, she clamped her mouth shut by both hands, eyes bulging. _Crap_. She hadn't meant to say that… Ino just sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead. Trust big-forehead to be that way when pissed…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Sakura's outburst. "…Hinata…?" Does this mean that…she's involved in this too?

"Weell… you see… we, umn… how to explain this…" Tenten was nervously fidgeting, never looking at any of them in the eye.

Sasuke sighed then, trying to calm down, pinching his brow bridge, his dark eyes closed. "…How many of you are involved in this…_thing_?" he asked, carefully. …It was oddly silent though, his dobe wasn't saying anything… it was like the idiot was in a state of shock, or something.

"…Just…the three of us." Intense glare. "…okay, and Temari." Another set of glares. "And…Hinata-chan…along with Kiba." Sakura added, hurriedly. _'Sorry, guys…'_

"That's all?" the dark-haired nin inquired.

"…Yes, that's all there is." Was the quiet-like answer. The haired bubblegum then sighed for the umpteenth time, and then stepping a little closer. "…Sorry, guys." She started, looking at both of them in the face, meeting their eyes. …Naruto, by the way he was so quiet…he most probably… "We hadn't…meant to hurt you or anything, it's just…"

"…Then why didn't any of you trust any of us to handle…our feelings?" Naruto asked, too quiet for him.

"…It's that… we just… were just sick of you playing hitting around the bush! …You weren't doing anything…and it was so painfully obvious… and we just wanted to the two of you happy." She paused, looking at the blond nin pleadingly in the eye. "…Sorry for being impatient, and for not waiting for the two of you to sort that out… But I guess we just got too worried, and we wanted the best for you—and that is what friends are for, Naruto. Sasuke-kun." She finished, a small smile onto her face. "…Sorry for that over-worrying-thing, though." Was added, while sticking her tongue out, in an embarrassed motion.

Then, it was the blond boy's turn to sigh, and Sakura was relieved when she saw a small smile lighting his face. "…I guess then I can't stay mad at you for that, Sakura-chan. Thank-you."

Glancing, Sakura could see a small smile trying to make its way on Sasuke-kun's face, as what appeared to be a response for Naruto's bright one. She then heard the whiskered boy add as an after-thought, a confused expression—again—placed on his face. "…I still don't really know how much you did— for us."

It was Ino's turn to talk, and a strange sour-like-quality was tinting her voice. "Not much, really." And the meaning behind that was 'Not as much as I'd like it…'.

The other girls sweat-dropped at that, clearly understanding the blond-bleach-haired kunoichi's unspoken words.

'_Idiot'_, the older male endearingly thought, if such a word had an 'endearing' quality.

* * *

"Well…" Ino said after a while of silence, for the umpteenth time that day in front of their… former preys?, taking some steps back nervously. "…I guess…our mission here is done…so… we really ought to go… Ne, girls?" and that last sentence-slash-question was meant as a cue, for the other females nin replied a nervous and hasty "…Yeah…it is…", them also taking some steps back. Then, the three of the female ninja quickly began to walk away (it could be defined as more like running) trying to take advantage of the opportunity now when Sasuke-kun wasn't in killing mode, when that cold, smooth, piercing clear voice stopped them on their tracks.

"…But you still hadn't answered us…how exactly did you 'help us', by the means of eavesdropping." That really, really stopped the former running female nin, nervously sweat-dropping.

_Shit_. They were really trying to seize that opportunity to flee without the blood-shedding…

"'Eavesdropping' is such a harsh word, Sasuke-kun." Ino started, quickly facing the boys, trying to appease one in particular, waving her right hand in a really (and not quite succeeding) Kakashi-like-motion. "We were merely…making sure all went according to plan."

"Like today?" the Uchiha offered, raising a fine raven brow. Naruto was letting Sasuke do the smart-talk this time; he also wanted to know. Not that the blond was admitting the teme was smarter than him. Hell no.

"Yes! Like today!" Sakura hastily confirmed it, eagerly.

"If that really was the case, was it really necessary then for all of you to come? With just someone with an acute sight like the Hyuuga girl, or someone with a quick-range of fleeing skill, much like that Suna kunoichi, it would have been more than enough. And safer. So why to jeopardize the _mission_, by all of you coming here? You Sakura, more than anyone else, should be aware of that." The Uchiha there present inquired, letting his eyes linger on the emerald's ones, before letting his eyes roam the others'. It was time for them to spill everything. He wanted to know the exact truth. And the exact truth he would get. Not that he was ungrateful, or anything. It just…he hated having his life controlled somehow by something that wasn't at his own will. He'd had enough of that with Orochimaru.

"Well…anou…" Sakura began, very much like old insecure Hinata did, averting her eyes, and fumbling nervously with the end of her shirt.

"We…were watching how results of Gaara's conversation with Naruto." It was said bluntly by Tenten.

Silence. Utter silence. Not even the birds were chirping. In fact, they fled the nearby place, as if afraid of the heavy and deadly air surrounding them. It isn't even necessary to clarify from whom it belonged to.

And… suddenly the three kunoichi found it so difficult to breathe…

'_We are **so** dead…'_ It was the unanimous thought shared by the three of them.

"…What…?" it was said, clearly attempting to rein on his temper.

_**SO** dead…_

The girls now were taking steps backs, this time really, really fearing for their own life. They knew Sasuke-kun couldn't stand the Suna's Kazekage (not to say he was jealous of him)—but they never thought, never expected… "S-Sasuke-kun…wait… you see—" Sakura tried to explain, tried to appease him, both the palm of her hands unconsciously trying to shield her from the imminent menace. The imminent menace that was beginning to tower them. The imminent menace that was seething.

Yep, no good.

"…So, he was involved in this too." He said, too close to comfort to the now scared to death kunoichi.

Ino knew she had to write her will before coming there.

Sakura knew she should have spent a lot more time with Lee…and not exactly by _talking_, before coming there.

Tenten knew she had to try her brand-new-sharp-shining kunai on someone before coming there.

The female trio could see all their entire life in a group of flashbacks coming to the back of their eyes.

He was close…so close…so close to killing them for being so damn fucking meddlesome and—

"But…" the blond nin said, pensive, "if that means Gaara was indeed involved…and all that he said to me was part of it… then doesn't that mean that he helped us, in the end? Because he did say to me to start admitting my real feelings… and so, that's why if accepted my feelings to you, teme. So, it wouldn't be nice if you killed them, even if you are jealous of Gaara knowing me so well." He finished, smirking broadly. Knowing full which strings to pull to tick the other's temper.

And that successfully stopped any killing attempt the Uchiha had with the girls.

But with Naruto, it was another different story.

* * *

**Vocabulary**: 

I don't think there's any new vocabulary here.

* * *

**Omake** (by Ookami Aya)

* * *

**A.N.: **This was meant as a review by Ookami Aya. It really inspired me in the writing of this chappie. Thank you! Oh, I put this here without her concent... Please don't kill me...Ookami Aya... T.T

Sasuke: You have three chances to come up with a good excuse for spying on us and maybe I won't kill you.  
Sakura: But we helped get you together!  
Sasuke: Strike one.  
Ino: We only want to see you happy!  
Sasuke: Strike two.  
Sakura: (whisper) This isn't working!  
Ino: (whisper) What do we do?  
Sasuke: I'm waiting.  
Tenten: It's Itachi's fault!  
Sasuke: ...Come on, Naruto. Let's go.  
Naruto: Uh...yeah...

And the moral of the story is: When all else fails, blame Itachi.

* * *

**A.N.**: tee hee. Liked it? I must say… I kinda…like it. I'm still doubting though…

Now… I think 1 or 2 more chapters, and maybe an epilogue. Yeah. I think I said that last time… --;;;,,

Please, make my day by sending me those wonderful reviews of yours.

Ja!


	13. The prelude to it—the party

**A.N.**: Hello, minna-san. Made it quick, huh? Well, quick for me, at least… Oh…this story is NOT finishing in this chapter. In the beginning this was going to be the final one, but it's getting damn too long (too long for me)—I just thought I should divide it. And here it is.

The second part is still being writing itself…hopefully with next chappie I shall be done.

**Fushica**: Y-yeah… tee hee… +nervous laugh+ It's his fault+points to a Sasuke plushie, before fleeing and hiding away.+

**Fitful Fantasy**: Yes, that's true. Well…even I am beginning to think that Sasu-chan is way too possessive…

**ShinraTurk-Krena**: Thank you! Hope you get tuned in till the end. ;D

**AngelzNDevilz**: Oh why thank you! And I hope you enjoy this update! ;D

**Inuyashanaruto**: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! And I'll try to keep my best. XP

**Prozacfairy**: Thank you for your kind words! Well, yeah… Now you shall see what happened to Naru-chan. XP Hope you like this update. :D

**sweetpotato1992**: Glad you like it. And I shall keep going writing this crazy fic. XP

**singingrain**: Yeah. Sasu-chan really has the knack of not appreciating the things people do for him out of the goodness of their hearts. Anyways… XP It was a good thing Naruto decided to save the day. XD

**Ookami Aya**: I'm glad you didn't sue me, cuz I'm so broke… You really think so? I'm so glad! Seems like I manage to do things right for once…

**RinTori**: Yes! They're FINALLY together! XP You shall see how it ends... soon...hopefully... --;,,,

**Xia Momo** **Capernicus**: Yes, that's the way our lil' Sasu-chan is+hugges Sasuke's plushie+ Oh, thanks! I feel so honorable that you like so much this worthless fic of mine! Makes me worth writing... +tears of happiness+

**starz4evr**: Thanks! Hope you like this update!

**Principal Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**: T –for bad language, swearing, and boy-on-boy situation.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Never will. Unless Kishimoto sensei willingly decided to give it to me…and I don't think that'll ever happen. TT

**Warning**: Boy on boy situation. And relationship. Don't like it, please don't read it. Why should I keep bothering in writing these, anyway? We'll in chappie 13; you should be used to it by now. Oh, and so OCCness too. --;,, OH, AND I REALLY **HATE** FLAMES. You wouldn't want to get me angry…

-----

Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.

**By** Aya Honey

---------

**Chapter 13**: The prelude to it—the party

Things looked promising… Sakura thought, with a smile. Things looked so good and promising now that she was sure she had no longer her life under constant threat. She was happy… so happy that now she had no reasons to worry about (till the Holidays ended, anyways…), that she could be with Lee without her fearing anything threatening her own life… She was so happy that she got all that cleared-up with Sasuke-kun that her break-up with Lee was just a fake, and that trying to date with Naruto was just for the sake of to getting him and Naruto toget—gulp!

Eyes wide, the girl stopped dead in her tracks as realization hit her. She was on her way to pig-girl's house (translating, Ino's house) hand in hand with Lee, when she suddenly remembered the little fact that she hadn't _exactly_ clarified that tiny little wincey detail with Sasuke-kun… But she probably was overreacting, because Sasuke, being the genius he was, would have already cleared that up by himself... –But she couldn't be too sure, because when he was jealous, she had everything to worry about… –But then, why hadn't he said anything to her about that on the woods…? But then, Sasuke-k—

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" was the worried question that snapped the kunoichi from her inner ramblings and desperations and fears, bringing her back to reality. She briefly remembered how hard she had to work for Lee to drop the 'san' from her name and put the 'chan' instead when they first started dating—but that was really not the time to be remembering that.

Smiling nervously up at him –he was clearly taller than her (oh and by the way, Rock Lee was accompanying her officially as her boyfriend again; he couldn't be happier about that)—she quickly responded, "Nothing. But we should really hurry up to that pig-girl's place…" and then with anything more as an explanation, she began to drag Lee along her, as fast as she could. …She didn't want to risk any chance over meeting Sasuke-kun…

Nope. It was no good to push her luck, not when she had survived this much…

She had exactly one day to clarify everything before the party at Ino's place. If not, she could officially call herself a dead person.

As she and Lee were making their way to the bleach-colored kunoichi's place, Inner-Sakura, with tears in her eyes (and not precisely tears of joy) was questioning the fates and whatever gods there were out there why they enjoyed putting her life in constant risk…

…Never mind that she was a kunoichi… she should be used to it by now…

…More so after being part of the infamous former Team Seven…

--------------------------------------

Kakashi had just finished debriefing his report, and was handing it to the Hokage-sama. …Why were they even bothering to do it so formally when they both knew that mission was off-records? He shrugged that thought off mentally; she seemed to be in a really good mood, and he didn't want to risk it by mentioning it. She was very satisfied with the results, to say the least.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi. It was splendid. Come back here after I claim the winning of my bet; I shall give you something extra for you then." The Hokage said, satisfied, with a smirk on her face.

"It was really nothing, Hokage-sama. But…I'm not really into money, you see. …I'll be more than fine if you just arranged _it_…" Said nin said, after bowing respectfully, an odd glint in his visible eye. And for the tone of his voice, it was clear that he was up to something.

"…Oh." She said, a knowing look on her face. She continued, "If that's what you really want… then it shall be arranged. You are dismissed, then." She finished, dismissively waving her hand. Then, as an after-thought, and still smirking, she added, "…Good luck with your dolphin." At the retreating form in the smoke.

She was just relaxing in her chair, closing her eyes, resting a bit before getting back to work, when she felt, or was more she remembered, something.

"…You heard it, Jiraiya. Time to pay." She said to the slumped form with the defeated air surrounding him, not even trying to disguise his invited presence.

Getting up and making his way to Tsunade, he grumpily snatched a bag, and tossed it to her, disrespectfully to say the least. "…For all the times for you to be right and win…"

"Tsk. That shall teach you. I TOLD you this would happen someday." Okay, that was weird. The weird thing was that she said it so triumphantly at her being right, and forgetting? not minding? even being happy? about the real situation's implication. Why wasn't she mad about her being right? Why wasn't she mad that Sasuke took her poor little innocent Naruto away? Maybe the fact that she had _finally_ won a bet was taking over her and her good judgment. Not that Jiraiya thought she had any of those, anyway.

…Maybe she was a closet-fan. He shivered at the mere thought of it. Maybe, all this time, she had been a closet-fan of –another set of shivering— of that kind of –gulp!—_like_.

…Yeah, now it all made sense. All those strange situations that he and Orochimaru were put together back then when they were still a team. …All those accidental pushing and bumping into each-other… That near-to-happen-kiss… It all happened with her being nearby. Now it made sense that almost-disappointed look she had at that time. Now it made sense that little weird face she had back then…when that happened.

And…they weren't scarce and in-between. _'Damn you Tsunade, I swear—'_

"…What? Maybe your loss in this had finally shut you up." Tsunade said, successfully taking him out off his not-too-pleasant memories. Oh she was way too much enjoying her winning… "…Or are you sad that you haven't noticed that before, for you to write that smutty novel of yours?" she really was enjoying it –and losing it—if she wasn't recoiling and promising him a painful death at the mere thought of him writing _that, _and much more as her _beloved_ brat's expenses.

"Shut up, Tsunade. You might have won this one, but the next you're definitely gonna lose."

"Aha…" She said, interested, a confident hand on her hips. "So, what next bet is gonna be at?"

"Naruto will be on top." He said, confident. He was so confident on his statement. He had to win this one. He had to do it, for his pride's sake. For his pride and dignity's (even if it rarely ever showed itself, he did have one!) sake. He trained the brat for two and a half years, dammit!

…He forgot the little fact that training Naruto and supposedly knowing him hadn't really helped him to win their bet… and was what had put him in this situation…

"I beg to differ, Jiraiya."

She was soooo gonna win this. Something told her she was going to. She was confident.

…Time to call that pervert Sharingan-user again…

---------------------------------

Naruto sneezed. He shivered. He had a feeling as if…someone was talking about him, and none of good could come out of it. Well, none of good to him, anyways.

He was used to it. Way too much used to it.

Prove of it was…the girls' plan to get he and the teme together.

Speaking of the tem—the devil… in the time that passed between that day of learning the girls' plan and of the teme's real feelings, and today, exactly thirty-two hours, thirty minutes and two seconds before the Yamanaka Ino's girl party…he had been hiding from the bastard.

Not because he didn't like him. Not because the bastard had done something utterly bad to him. And not because he himself was having seconds thoughts about their new-forming relationship.

And definitely NOT because he was afraid of him.

But because, the second the bastard got the chance, it was the second he couldn't keep his hands off of him. Really. A couple of gropes here and there was alright—he himself enjoyed reciprocating it—but, it was as if the bastard couldn't control his libido, god-damnit! Just yesterday, he was almost eaten alive, damnit!

And it was NOT because he was embarrassed of him. Or something. It just—

Shit.

There he was. The bastard. And he seemed to be looking for him.

Damn.

Naruto quickly deviated from his path on one of Konoha's street, quickly ducking and hiding in one alleyway that thank the gods was near him. …But there, he found that he was not alone…

"…Iruka-sensei!?" he asked, and a quick hand made it to his mouth, successfully shushing him, that hand clearly owned by his former teacher. "Iruka-sensei!" he tried again, this time managing to whisper, after said sensei's hand pulled away from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." The other replied, in a paranoid-like fashion, looking if anyone had spotted them.

"Well…" he didn't know what to respond to that. He still hadn't got the chance to tell his sensei of his exact situation with Sasuke now. He wondered if Iruka-sensei already knew about his feelings for the teme, as the girls pointed out that _everybody_ else knew, even if he had never told the sensei before… He also wondered how _many_ people exactly knew, and _who_ exactly knew about his and teme's…situation.

"Well?" the older of the two pressed, the scarred teacher already entering into what was often called 'mother-hen mode' for the blond boy, even if he himself hated to admit it, and successfully forgetting the reason of his worry and wariness. And what seemed his current hiding situation.

"…It's all the teme's fault." It was all that the blond azure-eyed boy was able to muster, bright red.

And then Iruka saw it. Just underneath Naruto's jacket, below his collarbone… a bright…hickey. And it seemed brand new too.

And it didn't seem to be the only one. There were others… at least two more of them… and fresh, too…

…Then… did that mean…that… Sasuke and Naruto now…

"Here you are, Iruka-sensei. I have finally found you." a happy-go-lucky voice was said from behind him. A way _too_ _familiar_ happy-go-lucky voice.

Iruka's blood turned ice. He sweated cold. _Damn_.

He wasn't one to curse, but _damn_.

Slowly turning over, he spotted the owner of that voice. That single one eye visibly arched into that happy rainbow-arc, that smutty book open in his hand, that familiar spiky silver hair…just _behind_ him…

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi said, now regarding the other person. "Thank you for finding him for me." He said, before grabbing Iruka by the collar of his vest, pulling him up.

"L-let me go, Kakashi!" Kakashi? Naruto had never heard Iruka-sensei talk so casually to Kakashi-sensei that way before. Now he was confused. ...Was he the one Iruka-sensei seemed to be hiding from? And if that was true, then why?

"Oh, don't be that way, Iruka-_sensei_. I had a pretty hard time earning it…" his voice seemed way too much perverted, while he effortlessly tried to stop the other from flailing.

When the silver-haired nin finally succeeded to pick the other bridal-style, he said to the still very confused Naruto's direction. "See ya, Naruto. Sasuke." Before he vanished into that familiar puff of smoke, that last name pronounced sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

_Fuck_.

"Found you."

-----------------------------------

Ino was just arranging some new arrived flowers into their respective places in her family's shop when a blur suddenly passed past her. _What the…!?_ And turning around, she saw that it was none-the-less than big-forehead. _And_ her boyfriend. The girl looked pale, and horrified, and scared, and just flushed from her run—and that was just plain weird.

The bubble-gum haired hair was the one that usually put others under that state, what with her ungodly strength.

Not that _she_ was afraid of her and her strength.

But that was beside the point.

Making her way toward the new-arrived couple, she asked, hand onto her hips, "What the hell are you doing, forehead-girl?"

At that name being called, the pink-haired girl instantly glared, before replying. "Hiding."

"And why would you be hiding, this time?" And why here, _again_? Couldn't you find another place to hide?

"Yes, my youthful flower, why are you hiding? I shall protect you from any harm, even if it means risking my life!" Lee exclaimed, ending it with his infamous pose, that sparkly-teeth-thingy also there.

The two girls opted to just ignore him.

"…And from what?" even when Ino was obviously losing her patience, there was also worry creeping into her system at her friend _and_ former rival.

Poor Lee was crouching in a corner, visibly depressed by the rejection-slash-ignorance.

"…Sasuke-kun…" the emerald-eyed girl replied.

"_Again_!?" the blonde-bleach haired kunoichi exclaimed, accentuating the word. What did she do _this_ time!?

"…Well…" the other girl started quietly, visibly nervous, before continuing, "…I hadn't explained to him yet the whole part of…"

"The whole part _of_…?" the blonde female promptly inquired her; losing what little patience she had by the minute.

"…the whole part…the whole reason why I asked Naruto out…at that time…" was said even more quietly, almost embarrassed of having forgotten that little explanation to the brunet when she had the chance. But who could really blame her? Sasuke-kun looked so terrifying at the moment…and she was so nervous…and at that time in place, he was scarier than even…even…even Orochimaru! Yeah, than even him! And even—

"…Oh." Ino said after a while, in an understanding tone of voice. "Well… I don't think you have anything to worry so much about. Sasuke-kun has who he wanted now, and I highly doubt he is even caring about it. Besides, he _is_ Sasuke-kun; he would have figured it out already. I would even venture to say that he had forgotten about it by now." The girl said, turning onto her back. "…And _now_ that you're both here…make yourselves useful and come help me to prepare some of the things for tomorrow."

'_She might be right. For once.'_ Sakura thought, feeling relief flooding over her. Then, as she and Lee followed the blonde girl, she desperately thought, _'Please let that be case…'_ though… she couldn't help but be worried…there was still some feeling nagging at the back of her head…

------------------

"…I still don't understand why you where hiding from me." Sasuke said, _almost_ pouting (Uchiha people _never_ _ever_ pout), sitting at the window-sill of his bedroom, a certain blond in the cradle of his arms, head tucked on said blond's head. …How he managed to get Naruto there was a mystery…well, not much so as Sasuke undoubtedly had his charms, and even when Naruto was stubborn, so the Uchiha was. And in that situation, who could really blame Naruto for not resisting the Uchiha's said charms?

"…Just because." The younger of the two replied, blushing a little, and _was_ pouting.

"That's not a proper answer, dobe."

"Well…" the azure-eyed boy started, fidgeting. "…It's just…"

"…Just what…?" the other inquired, that wicked hand making its move _down_, _again_.

"That's it!" the blond exclaimed, irritated, breaking from the brunet's embrace, and pointing one finger at said person accusingly. "You just… you just… Every time you get the change, it's like you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"And why should I? We're dating." The other dead-panned.

"Arggh! That's not the point! Even in public, you barely contain yourself…"

"Then again, Naruto, why should I?" this time Sasuke made it to pronounce the other's name.

"Don't you… don't you care what the others will say… if they see us…if they know about us…?" he said, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze.

"No, I don't. I don't care what the others say. I never did." it was said firmly. "Do you, Naruto? Do you care?"

"…No. It's just… what about your reputation…? Y'know… after all, I'm the Kyuubi vessel…and in their eyes, I'm not fit for you…" it was said, quietly.

Then, the blond was enveloped by a pair of arms, two arms that were strong and warm, (warm despite the other's usual cold exterior and demeanor), pulling him close. He felt safe there. "You're really a dobe…" it was said, lacking the sting of offense, and instead being said affectionately. "I told you that I don't care. I don't care what the others have to say…I will always be by your side. And they really…know nothing." was declared in a rare confession of emotions for the charcoal-eye brunet's character. And the blond understood the real meaning behind those words.

_I don't give a damn what the villagers have to say. So, I will never leave you; not again. And they know nothing of you. _

He felt warmness at those words, and their meaning. And…Naruto found himself believing Sasuke again.

"I'm glad…to hear that." he replied, returning the embrace. "But…I will be even more glad if you would keep that type of behavior in public to a minimum… it's kind of embarrassing, y'know?"

"…Okay, okay…" the pale boy relented, not being able helping but to smile. "…But, for compensation…" he started, pushing the other to the bed, before straddling the blond, grinning, "…I have to grope you to my heart's content here…for the times I won't be allowed to do so in public…"

"…Really… Since when you've become this perverted…?" Naruto said, blushing.

"But you love it." the Uchiha said, before claiming those pink luscious lips into his own.

The blond put his arms around his partner's neck, being more than happy to compromise.

------------------------------

Okay, so they hadn't gotten that far –not as far as the teme would've liked anyway—but that wasn't reason enough for the bastard to be grumpier than usual. Even when the teme never really needed a real reason to be that way—he was always like that.

"Tell me why we're here, outside, in this crow, instead of home?"

_Home…_ "Inside your place, you mean." Naruto said, regarding the pale skinned boy, trying to look irritated regardless of the warm and fuzzy feeling he got at the other saying that word. And the implied meaning of it.

They were in the middle of the throngs in Konoha market, said people being bussy with last-minute Valentine's presents and the likes. Here and there, the shops (and almost the rest of Konoha, actually, even if just a little bit) were filled with red and pink colors.

"Because…we have to prepare for Ino's party tomorrow." Naruto explained, and the grudgingly muttered "Sakura-chan said the prerequisite to the party was to wear something red…" and then with some more strength, he continued, "…And I _bet_ the only colors in your wardrobe are black and blue. You're too somber. _And_ dull."

The Uchiha glared at that. "I also have white." And besides, Naruto's choice of colors weren't right, either. They were just…much too _bright_.

"Which also doesn't count as bright, either. You really need some color."

"And you really need to shut up." Sasuke said glaring, hands tucked on his pocket, continuing walking, now leading.

They continued to walk for a couple more of minutes, silent (Naruto really wanted to say something in retort, but decided against it. The teme seemed to have soured his mood when he decided to stop the mutual 'grope feast' in other to come down here.), and instead just chose to pout, until the blond collided against something warm. Something warm and big. That something being the teme's back.

"Why did'ya stop?" he inquired.

"You want to buy some clothes, right?" the older of the two said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the baka crash onto his chest because he was spacing out instead of paying attention to where he went.

"…Yes…" the tan boy said, uncertain.

"Well, then, let's go." The Uchiha said, before entering through the entrance they stopped in front of, that entrance being of a cloth's store. Naruto smiled brightly at that, hurrying up to catch him. Sasuke, catching that smile, promptly continued. "But I'm _not_ getting anything read and/or orange." Before continuing.

What the Uchiha never saw was the wicked Cheshire-like-grin (more like a smirk, really) that passed through Naruto's features, as he walked a little behind Sasuke.

'_We'll see about that, teme.'_

-----------------------------

Vocabulary 

…I don't really think there's anything new down here…

---

**A.N.**: …Don't really like it…………. Please do forgive any grammar mistakes… This is un—betaed… and I'm tired as hell, and I tried to check any typo with my lack-with-sleep mind… too tired… I'm sorry if this chappie doesn't make any sense, either… Hopefully, the next one gonna get better.

I'll really try to finish it the next chappie. I KNOW this has to be done…but it just keep writing to its own… I still don't know if it's gonna have a lemon or not… Depends if it fits into the story or not.

Please please do give me reviews. That will lift my spirits. Any question, suggestion, criticism –but NOT flame—I will be more than glad than to reply.

Well, see ya! …Hopefully soon. XP


	14. The prelude to it—the party –Part II

**A.N.: **Hello, minna-san! I'm updating! Finally+hides behind keyboard avoiding sharp pointy objects+ Teehee… sorry for the wait… but it was Sasuke's fault!! He's just so damn kinky that…that… +faints from nosebleed+

…

Okay… now for my dearest, dearest reviewers. I really love y'all+glomps+

**xcloudx**: Thank for your kind words! And you'll have to forgive me again, cuz this wasn't corrected properly. I was so excited to post this chappie, though that's no excuse… +mopes around+

**Prozacfairy**: hehe yes she is. But wouldn't you be like that too if you had messed with Sasu-chan once? And I surely would, too +shivers+ He's just so damn scary. Naru-chan? He's innocent! He's up to nothing+innocent eyes, far too innocent eyes+

**Princess Teah**: Thank you for your-no-flamer vote! Glad you liked this far, and hope you like this chappie.

**Alerting Alliteration**: Glad you like it! And I wouldn't do something like that, oh no! There's so much thing left to do… +snickers, nosebleed+ Anyways… this chappie does have mistakes, but I'll I try to fix them later. So please, bare with me. :D

**sweetpotato1992**: You shall see the answer to that question soon. Mwahahahaha! XP

**Crimson Aries**: Oh why thank you! Hope you like this chappie too. :D

**Fitful Fantasy**: I think Kakashi is always sneaky. And, well… Iruka's afraid… etto… I shall put the answer to that question next chappie, cuz if not it'll be spoiler. Please wait till that. :)

**Xia Momo Capernicus**: Thank you so much for your kind words! It makes me…feel guilty. I T-T You see…this chappie isn't beta-ed properly… T-T Me was so anxious… +bows deeply+ Gomen nasai! And don't worry, you don't have to look for flashy words, because you like this story and review and keep reading even though sometimes it's crappy, and that's all that matters. :D

**ShinraTurk-Krena**: I'm really glad you understand me. :D Please keep reading this story till the end:D

**brenu**: Glad you liked it:)

**HopeDoesn'tExistStupidityDo**: Wow… that's a long name. Sorry for not putting it to its full extent. :S Or is that complete…? --;;,And I'm really glad you liked it. And my crappy humor, that is. And here's more! Hope you like it. :)

**Non Innocent angel**: Yeah…he's sooo perverted… And I'm really glad you liked it. Tee hee. Sorry it took this late. :S

**sasunaru lover**: Oh why thank you! That makes me feel so guilty, though. You see… this chapter isn't properly corrected… Gomen nasai+bows deeply+ hehehe and thank you for your wishes. XP And I'm also glad that was humorous. That Jiraiya and Tsunade part… hehe I could practically picture it in my mind. XP

**gemstones**: Oh why thank you. I guess I followed your advice here. ;D I hope you like this chappie, though.

**Rating**: T –for its theme, insinuations, perverted-Sasu-chan… you get the drill. XP

**Main pairing**: SasuNaru

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will. Why+mopes around in the corner about unfairness of the world+

**Warning**: I don't even what to do this anymore… boy on boy's love… etto… OCCness… crappiness… some sappiness… Yeah. --;,,,

Now, onto the fic!

_**A.N.: It's corrected! And finally I can post it! Thank you Nyaron for your great, great work+glomps+**_

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 14**: The prelude to it—the party –Part II: Preparations?

Tenten was making her merry way through Konoha market. Well, she, along with Hinata-chan, and Ino— Sakura couldn't come, as she said she'd much rather try and organize the things for the party at Ino's (the girls just knew, especially the aforementioned Ino, that she was just trying to hide from a certain Uchiha) –were there, trying to get whatever it was lacking to the party's preparation that night.

There, when they were leaving a certain store and call it a day, the odango-haired girl suddenly stopped, causing the other two girls to bump into her.

"Tenten-san, something's wrong?" Hinata quietly asked.

There…there…at the other side of the street…was…was… _Oh my god!_ The weapon-lover girl began to giggle.

"Tenten…? What's so fun…" Ino questioned the other, her question dying on her lips, before she finally saw it, too. There…was the respectable figure of Uchiha Sasuke-kun…in…in… She never though there would be a day when she'd be able to see Sasuke-kun in _that_ color- Orange. And a _bright_ orange at that.

And the cause of it- it was probably the blond boy standing next to him, grinning. But contrasting Naruto's wide grin, the Uchiha was wearing something _akin_ to a pout, but not quite, and a fierce deathly glare aimed at whoever dared to even _glance_ at him.

Yeah, Sasuke seemed pissed.

Before the trio could even wonder properly in their head how the hell Naruto managed to put those clothes onto the raven (because it was definitely Naruto's thing –Sasuke would never put that color into any kind of garment he had on his own free will—_and_ sanity) and live to tell the tale (because, well, Sasuke-kun wasn't _exactly_ inoffensive) when they heard the culprit call at them; waving his hand as he cheerily made his way to where the girls where, gripping the raven's hand, pulling him along.

…And was Sasuke-kun…blushing at the contact…?

Nah…the girls thought it just must be a hallucination…

Uchiha people never blush, or have any sort of embarrassed situation, after all. He's just too cool and collected to do that.

"Hello Naruto." Ino greeted the boy, a grin on her face. "_Hello_, Sasuke-kun." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying hard to not chuckle. Which was really hard…

_Big-forehead…you're **so** missing this…_

"Nn." The raven grunted, clearly glaring all the more, having caught up with Ino's and the other girls' soft snickers. Even _Hinata_.

"Why Sasuke-kun…never should've guessed you had a like for _that_ color." Ino continued, not being able to control herself, as this chance was unique. "You look _lovely_ in that." Uchiha just glared all the more, if possible. Why hadn't he killed them when he had the chance?

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Naruto was the one to reply, grinning broadly now.

"Shut up. Dobe." The raven warned.

"Wouldn't you guys want to know how I got the almighty Uchiha to wear colors as undignified? that's how he described them… as these?" Naruto asked the girls, grinning all the more.

None of the girls dared to respond, afraid of the look that one Sasuke was giving them, something that meant along the lines of '_don't you dare ask him, or else…' _hung in the air; and at the same time fascinated at the way Naruto seemed to handle said Sasuke, not even fearing nor minding the feral look the raven was almost giving him.

"Dobe…" the pale boy threatened.

Naruto continued, not even caring of the warning tone his want-to-be-lover gave him (Naruto hadn't given the raven that chance yet, no matter how much the raven looked for any opportunities for it to happen since the moment he and Naruto got together), and not even minding if he got an answer from the girls or not, "Well…" and then the blond boy began telling his story to the girls.

Naruto had been looking some clothes in that store with Sasuke leaning in his corner against a wall, arms crossed and not wanting to have a participation in the matter, but also not wanting to be away from the matter—or in this case, Naruto.

Now…Naruto was plotting in his head as to how to make the raven there to put on some orange —because the raven challenged him (in a way) and he never backed up from a challenge, had he? So why start now?

And then —it came to him. The Perfect Plan.

Naruto was smirking so much and so brodly that he was sure he looked like a maniac. …In fact, some of the salesclerk women where eyeing him warily; a few of them backed away from him.

Having decided his Perfect Plan inside his head, he decided to put it into action.

He continued to check on his choice of clothes on his basket, then began skimming through it…continued, saw something he wanted, put some more on his basket, and then made his way to the cashier to pay for them, shouting a faint 'Hey teme, I'm done and I'm paying for them!' over his shoulder.

Sasuke approached his boyfriend-it still felt weird to even think of that definition, and that Naruto was finally his, if not yet in the way he'd want him to be—and pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay for them." He declared.

"Huh?" was the smart reply from the Kyuubi tenant, looking surprised.

"I said that I'll pay for them. I highly doubt you even have the money to pay for them." He smirked, hanging the cashier lady the money. His smirk disappeared the moment he glanced at the lady though, feeling a little more than disgusted when said cashier lady winked at him, she was obviously flirting with him. Even if he was used to this—used to all the people of the opposite gender drooling at the mere sight of him and trying to flirt with him; he didn't have to like it.

Naruto felt all warm inside at Sasuke's actions, and that almost made him feel guilty about what he was about to do.

_Almost_.

And so, after they had paid—more precisely, after _Sasuke_ had paid—they were sitting on some little western-like café. Naruto was claiming how hungry he was after the shopping-thing, and how he didn't get to eat anything since morning. Sasuke questioned why not going to Ichiraku's then, but then Naruto replied that that was way _too_ far, and that he was so hungry he didn't mind a change of menu now and then.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that explanation, suspicious; but let it slide, for the moment.

A waitress had come, and after _fucking_ blinking at Sasuke again, she asked for their orders. Sasuke calmly—or as calmly as he could, considering the situation of one annoying woman ogling at him— he skimmed on the menu. The raven just settled for some tea, asking the girl if they had it, which she cheerily answered that of course they had (and even if they didn't, she would still most probably make a way to arrange some for the just so handsome and sexy Sharingan user— she was member of his still active fan-club, after all). Naruto settled for some sandwiches, along with some tea, claiming that later on he'd make Sasuke go and buy him a decent dinner at Ichiraku for him. Sasuke snorted at that.

After some minutes of light banter, waiting for their order to be ready, the waitress arrived with their food, extra fast just for Sasuke. She gave another wink at Sasuke for his chargin, and a not-really-hidden-scowl at the blond's direction. Sasuke just glared at the girl's reaction towards his boyfriend but said nothing. Settling for a cold glare at said girl's direction and sending the girl going back to work, cowering in fear and almost crying. Served her right.

And then, Naruto set his masterpiece plan into action.

When he was just about to grab a napkin to apparently clean himself (even though a simple sandwich such as his cheese and jam didn't need it) he just _accidentally_ tipped off both their drinks, making it _just_ for them to soak the raven's garment, _especially_ his shirt.

Oh, what an _accident_.

The raven backed in his seat in reflection, feeling the warm liquid soak his shirt, muttering under his breath.

Oh, what a _terrible accident_, indeed.

Sasuke glared at him while trying to wipe the liquid out of his shirt with another napkin, and not making any progress no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said at the least bit apologetic expression and tone, and grinning widely, "You'll have to change your clothes if you don't want to get a cold." Then, he added, "Luckily, we _just_ came from shopping." The grin just intensified.

Sasuke glared all the more, even when the moron seemed to be unaffected by it. He knew what all of it implied, and he wasn't going to fall for it. Glaring at the bag that the azure-blue-eyed boy held in front of it, he replied quite stubbornly, "I'm fine. I don't need it. It'll dry itself quickly." He said through clenched teeth, knowing full well how uncomfortable it would be when drying, feeling quite sticky already without the liquid still not even drying.

Naruto smirked, and then leaned onto the table, both hands leaning onto it, being careful not to put his hands onto the mess of the tea on it, and breath caressing the pale's boy ear, he whispered (quite seductively to the Uchiha, despite the situation), "Your nipples are showing."

The older nin then quite grudgingly (and quite red, too?) sat up and snatched the bag from the younger's grip, making a bee-line to the restroom. Already in there, he didn't bother to smother his curses as he saw that all there was inside that bag was either orange or red.

And that was how the Uchiha was in that situation.

And Naruto was damn proud of it.

'_You just wait, Usuratonkachi.'_

* * *

"So…that was what happened, Sasuke-_kun_…" Tenten commented, smirking (and teasing), the five nin were now walking down the road as the dusk made its appearance in gold, blue, crimson and purple colors, mingling beautifully in the sky. The three of them (four, if you counted Naruto) decided that it was better (and safer) for Konoha's population if they were in a more tranquil (and more isolated place, if possible;) what with Sasuke muttering and glaring when people started staring at him—it wasn't every day that you got to see an Uchiha wearing something that wasn't blue, black, and the from-time-to-time white. Also, it didn't help the fan-girls that didn't even care to disguise their drool toward that certain Uchiha…

…And the weirdest thing of all was that Naruto wasn't the slightest jealous…

…Which just pissed the Uchiha more.

And so…they were walking somewhat more peacefully out of the market, going towards Ino's house's direction. Or so the girls were doing that. Naruto just took that as an excuse to drag Sasuke out there before a rampage occurred.

…The Uchiha seemed to be losing his cool… Sasuke was idly wondering whatever happened to his cool demeanor…

It seemed it went down with the wind the moment he decided that Naruto was going to be his.

This was one more thing he had to blame the blond whiskered obnoxious loud boy for. Along with the feeling of happiness and content-ness he felt more and more as he spent more time with that blond. Along with that peaceful feeling he got around him, too.

Yeah, really, Naruto was…special, to say the least. He had that uncanny ability to change people, to change the unchangeable. With that stubborn nature of his, he deemed everything possible.

Everything was possible, if you just believed and worked hard.

And one of the most important things he learned was, that you had to sometimes sacrifice something, big or small, for whatever you wanted. And sometimes, the dreams changes with time. Dreams had the ability to change along with time. They matured.

And so, Naruto helped him realize that the dream he had about revenging his clan and killing Itachi, was nothing compared to live with and protect the lives of the ones you held important. That if you wanted to protect them, you had to sacrifice something important.

And so he did.

He chose to renounce to that dream of murder and death and revenge, to be able to be by his hide, to protect _him_, to protect the one that gave up so much for just a change to be with him.

Yeah, he knew that, that time when they had managed to kill Orochimaru along with Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade-sama…that the other group hadn't been able to kill Itachi. …No-one'd be able to. …But…he was glad that neither of his peers—the ones that had helped Naruto rescue him—hadn't died at his aniki's hand, as marvelous as that sounded.

He knew that Itachi was still alive, and he didn't deny that sometimes he felt the urge to leave everything and just go after him…But even with those urges he still had, he still stayed, for he wanted to protect Naruto, the light of his existence, from everything, and from his murderer of a brother. He still knew that Naruto might still be under threat.

And so, he would be there, by his side, to protect him.

Because the moment his aniki started anything, he'd—

"…me…? You here? I said that I'm still hungry…" a too-familiar voice called to him, snatching him from his dark thoughts. Oh, Naruto. And he was whining, as per usual.

"Nn." Was his answer. Looking around, he realized the two of them were alone, and in front of Ichiraku's, of all places. …Where were the girls…?

"If you were wondering about Ino and the others, they left five minutes ago." The blond nin was eyeing at him worriedly. "You just spaced out, all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

That got the Uchiha a slightly surprised expression onto his face, before smirking and replying, "Nothing, dobe. Just figuring out payback-ways that are more suitable for you." he figured, signaling his much-too-bright outfit.

"Why, you…! And I said to stop calling me that, teme!" as always, the blond dobe seemed red with anger at that name, not even bothering to hide it.

Sasuke just shrugged it off in his usual way, and began walking in the infamous ramen place's direction. Calling to Naruto he said, without even turning back, "Are you going to stand there all night? I thought you were 'starving'…" in a much too teasing tone of voice.

"Teme!" the other nin whined in his annoying characteristic way, and successfully ran up to where the stoic boy was walking to, with his hands tucked into his pockets.

And sure enough, it was the Ichikaru's ramen place, to Naruto's delight.

It was amazing that after all those years the baka still loved that stuff.

And when Sasuke and Naruto were finally eating their fill, Naruto kept eating his fourth bowl when Sasuke stopped at his second, and Sasuke felt very calm and…content. So content as he never felt before. Just watching the dobe…it gave him that feeling.

…And…that was the first time they got to eat there again, on the ramen stall…after their argument there…after their kiss that ensued later…and after being finally together.

He felt a little unnerved when he felt the teme's entire gaze on him while not saying anything, and so Naruto said, "What, teme? Do you have something to say?"

Waving his head the slightest before replying, the brunet replied, "No…it's nothing."

The blond just narrowed his eyes at that, suspicious, before simply saying, "Okay." Then, he continued to eat. And out of the corner of his eye, the blond ramen-lover saw a certain Uchiha smirking maliciously.

…Suddenly, Naruto had a bad feeling…

* * *

Some time later, and _some_ bowls of ramen later piling in front of the blond at Ichiraku's, said blond was patting his belly (his full and _big_ belly) happily with a lazy smile on his tan features, he let a "gochisousama…" slip through his mouth. "Thanks for the meal, teme." He said to the other.

"Nn." was all the reply he got. Sasuke never thought the blond would eat…that much. Though he should have…what with Naruto's eternal love for that food, anyway. He took out his wallet, and took the correspondent money to pay for it.

"That was great, occhan!" Naruto enthusiastically complimented the owner, before hastily slipping off the booth he was on when he realized Sasuke was already silently leaving the place. "See ya later!" he yelled at the old man (well, older than _him_, anyways) before calling for the bastard, "Oi! Wait up, teme!"

When he finally got by his side, a "Nn." was all the reply he got. Again.

"Oi! Can't you at least give me a proper answer, teme!?"

"Nn."

"Argh! I swear, Sasuke, one of these days—" and whatever else he was gonna say was interrupted by a pair of surprisingly warm lips on his own. _Paler_ lips on his own.

When the paler boy pulled back, he was clearly smirking. "One of these days, what?" No answer, just a crimson face. Then the other took that as a cue to continue, "Besides, I think _that_ was a proper answer, don't you think?" and the teme was _still_ smirking, dammit!

"Mmph!" was all that the flushed boy (Naruto) was able to muster, besides crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side. Oh, and he was still as red as a tomato.

And Sasuke kept smirking while continuing on his way. To what Naruto hurriedly tried to catch up to him, _again_, yelling, "Oi, teme! Wait up, dammit!"

Really, this type of normalcy mingled with contentedness was…

…The raven wasn't able to help but to smile a genuinely one in a long lost time at that notion.

* * *

Next morning. A beautiful morning. A calm and beautiful morning. A calm and beautiful and peaceful morning. A calm and beautiful and peaceful and—

Well, it _would_ have been all that, if not for some kind of ruckus. And a female kind of one at that. Well, several, in the form of the 'diabolic fangirls', as he liked to call them.

Several fan-girls roaming the front door of certain Uchiha's home's door.

…Yeah…talk about peaceful… Gods, how the Uchiha hated days like these…

And he hated it all the more because, inwardly of his wishes, said Uchiha was all…alone. Naruto wasn't with him.

It wasn't like he hadn't wanted it. Oh, quite on the contrary; he even insisted— offered himself to spend the night at the dobe's place. He ended ungracefully thrown out of said dobe's apartment. And quite literally at that, with the help of the always helpful shuriken and kunai…

Really, Naruto was no fun…

And so, here he was, Uchiha Sasuke at seven o'clock in the morning, with an early headache— _and_ in the process of it turning into a massive one— and having to put up with his eternal fan-girl club…

Dammit, wouldn't they just grow-up and marry somebody and leave him alone or something…!?

…Wait, no use…he recalled some of them being already _happily_ married…and they _still_ stalked him…

HAD THEY NO LIFE…!?!?

… … …

Sighing inwardly with his hand massaging his temples, he hoped he could stand the whole day of them bothering him without any bloodshed till he had to go pick Naruto up…

…and he really hoped the day to pass faster… if not Tsunade-sama would have to arrange a massive burial ceremony… and an explanation why two of the village's best ninja became missing nin…

Today was the day. Today was **definitely** gonna be the day when Sakura cleared things with Sasuke-kun. Yeah. She would do it. Definitely. Definitely…

Taking a deep, deep, _deep_ breath, Sakura then purposely stalked towards the Uchiha's front door- scaring off the not exactly _few_ 'Uchiha Sasuke Fan-girls' in the process— she raised her hand to it. She was determined to knock it and talk to Sasuke-kun, damnit!

Because nothing was gonna stop her! Nothing! Not even fear-even when she claimed she wasn't afraid—was gonna stop her! Not even if—gulp!—Sasuke-kun was mad at her! Because she was gonna explain herself to him, calmly and reasonably, tell him that the whole Naruto-date-thingy was just part of The Plan to get the two of them boys together, and that she wasn't interested in Naruto in that way. Not in the sentimental way anyway—not that she wouldn't complain if that happened, because Naruto managed to get plain hot through the years—but that wouldn't do, because she had Lee now, even if he wasn't that hot he was cool—and besides Naruto had Sasuke now, and Sasuke would kill her, which lead again to the main point of—

Then…a creepy silence emerged outside where the girls were. The sudden cause…? A sudden noise…that seemed awfully like…like…birds…chirping…?

Oh…damn…

Chidori…

In least than a second, Sakura left —or more like she desperately fled—the place, with tears of humiliation running down her face.

"…I'm such a coward…"

* * *

When seeing the image of one depressed Sakura in that fashion, Ino couldn't help but feel amused about the whole situation. Along the years, the girl with the brute strength—thanks to one Tsunade-sama—she managed to scatter fear, _utter **and** genuine_ fear in people, fellow shinobi, kunoichi, and enemies' alike, hearts.

She had been witness of it far too many times to count.

But on the prospect of facing one certain Uchiha, it was like that her…etto…what was it? What was the word…? ah! _courage_ had a tendency of vanishing into thin air, and even doubting if it was even there was any before.

…Not like she wouldn't act differently had she been in her place…

But still…

"You really look pathetic, big-forehead." Ino said, approaching the really looking-depressed Sakura. The girl did not even snap at that name-calling, and instead just sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know…" the pink-haired girl said, putting some red strings in one of the corners of the room where the St. Valentine's celebration was going to take place. They were there along with Hinata, Tenten and the formerly disappeared Temari—the exams were up for a couple of days (the three Suna people had really come ahead of time) —decorating the place.

"Then, you must really know that Sasuke-kun might have even figured things out by now. Because if that wasn't the case, he would already be here, cutting your head off a long time ago. So stop being stupid."

Sakura this time glared at the blonde girl. "I'm not stupid, you pig-girl! If anything, I'm much smarter than you would ever be!"

"Why, you—!"

And so, the not so unexpected fight between the two— and let's not forget best friends and rivals—started.

None of the other occupants of the room—the girls or the other males—one Shikamaru that one Ino forced to join, one Chouji the same one Ino dragged and menaced as well, and Lee—he would always be there with his 'pretty flower', a.k.a. Sakura— tried to pry the two apart. They all knew rather well that trying to do that was even more dangerous than ten S-missions combined, and it was rather futile, too.

No, the best definition was that it was plain and simple suicide.

They then decided that it would be wiser to just continue their work—even Lee was aware of that—he always shivered at the memory at that one time he tried to separate the two girls.

Yeah, it was one pretty and peaceful and uneventful morning…

* * *

In a certain nin's room, the sun's rays crept through the overly-used (and not to say a little bit old) curtain, said sun's rays landing on a certain sleeping nin's closed eyelids as the curtain was moved by the occasional wind, making him to stir in his sleep.

Yes, that person was a he. And that had finally woken him up, that person groaning, rubbing his eyes, and showing the bluest of eyes for the sight, he promised himself he would be getting a new (and decent) curtain, even if that was the last thing he did.

He wanted to sleep more, dammit.

Just as he was getting into sleeping position again— he was so damn tired, and sleepy, and was Sunday for gods' sake!— he shot up on his bed again, wide-eyed.

Shit. Today was…the party at Ino's.

How could he have forgotten about it? How could he…? Damn Sasuke-teme! It was all his fault!

Just that previous night, the bastard had once again tried on his moves of what Naruto called it 'Trying-to-get-laid-with-a-certain-superior-sexy-blond-like-me-by-using-stupid-ways', and _damn_ he was persistent. And he almost fell for them—oh he almost fell (he gingerly raised the palm of his hand to a certain spot on his neck, where sure that just the night before there used to be a bright hickey before it was healed by a certain Kyuubi.

—Or not.

The damn nine-tailed fox just loved to tease him of, by _not_ healing those particular…injuries.

Damn him!!

'_Oh, come on, brat. I'm doing you a favor.'_

"Kyuubi. Shut. Up." He really doubted what the Kyuubi though the definition of a 'favor' was.

Pointedly ignoring the fuming Kyuubi-tenant, the aforementioned Kyuubi continued on, _'And you know, brat…it would be so much better if you let that other brat do his thing.'_

And by 'thing', he meant…?

'_Yes, brat,_ _I'm talking about sex.'_ That resulted in the blond blushing profusely. _'Keh, so an inexperienced child. Really, what holds you now from having sex with him? I remember very well those dreams that had a one certain Uchiha in those, doin—'_

"Kyuubi!"

'_But really…are you having second thoughts now?'_

"No, I'm _not_ having seco—hey! Why do I have to explain things to you!? And why do you care, anyways?"

'_It's not like I care or anything. Really, you humans are so undecided as to what you want—but it's getting boring in here, and without a proper body, I just thought I could get a little fun by watching.' _And damn the fox, Naruto could picture the damn…damn perverted fox's—if such a thing ever existed— knowing grin, teasing him.

"Okay, Kyuubi. _You_. Tuning out. That's really none of your business."

'_Alright, brat, I give in for now. But just so you know_—_I'll know whatever you do, with or with_out_ him.'_ and then, the fox did obey by tuning off, in that cunning way of his.

'Damn you, Kyuubi!', that was what Naruto furiously repeated inside his head, along with a furious blushing that came at the implied statement.

He really was surrounded by perverts.

…but then again, he thought grudgingly —though he would never, _ever_ admit to no-one, especially to one Uchiha—that, _that_ could come in handy, sometimes.

…And also, speaking-or in this case, _thinking_—of that… he still thought why he still hadn't given up to the—now really increasingly— Uchiha's advances. It really wasn't because he didn't like them (the advances) quite on the contrary, he rather enjoyed them. He thought he had reasons for it…but then again…

Also, it wasn't because of the 'going slow' thing—heck, he just thought of their relationship, as weird as it was, had to be the longest one he'd ever seen (and knew, for that matter), and that they liked each other since. Certainly, the time they had been away from each other… and _that_ type of liking…wasn't exactly the 'like' he would usually feel toward family…or a brother…or a friend…something like that.

It went beyond that.

_Way_ beyond that.

Moving on, that proved that what the two of them had been doing the most was waiting and going slow, and he thought he really had enough of it.

Also, the excuse of first having to spend time to know each other was bullshit. Heck, they'd knew each other since they were kids, knowing what irked the other the most, what their weakness were, what their best traits—_yes_, they grudgingly accepted that the other _had_ them—were… they were the ones that knew the other the most.

So, that reason—_excuse_—was out of date as of now. And since a long time now, too.

And also, the other excuse of not wanting to raise suspicions amongst the villagers, to make them not to notice about the change of nature in their relationship—it was also just that—a mere excuse. Even if that though made him shiver, he rather knew that some—a large quantity—knew that some way or the other, the two of them had a bond stronger than anything else. If anything, it was stronger and deeper than what friendship, rivalry, betrayal, sadness, deception, disappointment could ever be. It greatly surpassed all those.

And even when said villagers didn't exactly know about the precise nature of that relationship between the two, they knew the depth of it—even when they didn't exactly like Naruto, and some still loathed him, and some thought the great Uchiha prodigy could do better. And…there was a increasingly large quantity increase of the female kind into some kind of suspicious fan-club—_yes_, a fan-club yet _again_—that didn't exactly disagree with the two of them being together—it seemed that what they called 'female intuition' actually worked, and it was rather acute. And what was more…they even liked it. And that was putting it short, if their blushing (and some of them drooling and fanning) was any indication.

So that wasn't a real reason.

And furthermore, he couldn't say he was actually —not that he ever said _and_-slash-_or_ felt that— ashamed of the real meaning of their relationship, and of the real depth and implication of it. Yes, sometimes he was kinda timid to public showing-kind of affection. Yes, it really exasperated him sometimes that the other had a knack of _wanting_ to grope _and_ molest him whenever he felt like it—read _always_. And yes, it felt really weird, sometimes, considering that he was always shunned. That he wasn't permitted for the affection and human contact before— always alone, always rejected… But…

…He wasn't ashamed at all.

Not at all.

Maybe… it was trust? …Maybe it was a matter of trust…? Of trusting the other… of…

But maybe, he had already forgiven him.

And he had already began to trust him, again, without him noticing it —because that was what he always did— he always trusted him, he always blindly hoped that someday—

He would come back.

And come back he did. Even when he had to be dragged to finally come to Konoha, the most important thing was—

He let himself be dragged back.

'_I don't think he had much of a choice, brat, with the way he could barely move, let alone walk…'_ Why did he always have to butt in, dammit!? And that damn voice was leering, too, to just top it off…

"Kyuubi, I said dammit **butt off**!" the damn fox was just so damn EXASPERATING!

…And then an epiphany came to him: these two—Kyuubi and Sasuke, as incredible as it may sound—really resembled the other in some aspects. They both _loved_ to make his life miserable, and—

'I am really, really surrounded by perverted people…' he thought, almost crying, miserably, he raised himself off the bed.

* * *

He never thought waiting could be that difficult of a task. It was just…boring. Yeah, that was the word. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't. He really wasn't. He definitely was _not_ nervous.

… … … …

…Okay, who was he kidding!? It was barely ten past five in the afternoon and he felt restless.

Naruto, one of the most carefree people there was, who prided himself of not worrying of such small things, was nervous and restless, over a _damn friggin'_ date.

And it wasn't even that, now that he thought about it through fully. He reasoned with himself that he had gone out with him—the teme—plenty of times before…and so it shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? Right? Even when this time he said he was gonna pick him up at quarter to seven—so that they could arrive on time- so they could go at Ino's place—together. The place where the party was to be held.

The Valentine's party.

But of course—they were a couple, they were dates.

But don't worry so much about it! It was just a party! Just a party they would go to together, and where their circle of friends—members of the infamous 'Rookie Nine', along with the former Team nine, would meet and know them officially as a couple, and they would know, really know, and even when they already probably guessed, it was gonna be official, and—and…

Oh, great, _now_ he officially nervous, he thought, abruptly stopping his pacing in the small of his living room-slash-kitchen.

…He just wanted to get over it. He just wanted to be over with his waiting. Then, he —anxiously and quickly— checked his clock again and he wanted to scream. It was barely 5:17. Damn!!

Just when you really wanted time to pass faster, it was as if it plotted against you _just_ to go _slower_.

…Okay. So…he just had to distract himself, by looking for things to do. Surely he would have things to do, right? After all, he lived by himself, and that _ought_ to be having some pending things to do.

Okay… maybe he should go and get change— He grimaced. He had already changed more than twice in the last twenty-five minutes. He really should stop acting like that he was acting just like a freakin' girl. Then if not that, he could start cleaning the hou— erm, his apartment— but then he eyed around him, and all the sparkles was almost blinding. He had just finished cleaning his place like he had never before, in the short time between mid-morning to lunch time. Damnit. He really should have a bigger place— if only he could afford it…

So, changing and cleaning was out of the question.

He checked his clock again: 5:22.

So much for letting time pass…

The next hour was the longest one he had ever had.

* * *

He wasn't nervous. Of course he wasn't. He was not. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha people don't get nervous. Not ever. And much less about a date. Of course not. He was cool, and he couldn't afford to be nervous. Besides, this would be a great opportunity to show Naruto off, and tell everyone to get the hell back off, for he had an owner now. For he owned him. Yeah, that felt oddly comfortable-ly good…

That would really show them—and especially Gaara, if he even went to that party—that they had no chance.

And the inner laugh that tried to make its way outside of his thoughts was a bit creepy, if not out-of-character of him.

…and _that_ would be so comforting.

Ahem, anyways… getting back on track… he was _not_ nervous. He was the cool kind of guy that didn't get nervous over _anything_. And so, raising his hand up to the wooden door, he knocked. Oh, he was in front of said blond's apartment door, there at the agreed time.

And knocked.

And knocked.

…Where the heck was the dobe, and what the hell was he doing!?

Just when he was about to give up and just sneak in there through the window instead —which was fairly easy; the dobe never bothered to put traps that much, and when he did, they were really lame—the door was hastily opened.

And then saw the person who opened it.

And he gasped. Well, almost, anyway.

And tried—and willed— for his body to…_calm_ itself down. But it was hard as hell…

There…there in front of him…stood the very presence of Naruto…and… girls thought _he_ was the one who was hot…but this… this Naruto…was just…just…

He was speechless of how he looked.

But since this narrator is _not_ —ahem!— let's just describe the situation, shall we? We shall do that, as (and while) Naruto willed the still —and shocked— Uchiha inside, a grin over his features, even if that looked strained, for the blue eyed-boy looked utterly embarrassed. What made the ever-stoic act that way was the boy the tanned boy looked right now. Instead of the baggy clothes he was accustomed on seeing the other wearing, this time he was wearing a tight, _very_ _tight_ long sleeved shirt. Which showed just how toned his abdomen was. And instead of the ever-present orange color, the shirt was the color of black —which complimented on his tanned-skin coloration— and some strings of the crimson-red color adorned the end of said shirt; and Sasuke's mind vaguely pointed that it must have been for the party's rules of wearing the red color in order to be able to go.

But that was not all. Oh no. As stated before, instead of the baggy clothes—in this case, the baggy pants- he wore some tight —again— very tight dark-blue jeans. It was so tight that he could s— oh no, stopping right there. If Sasuke continued that train of thought, he was sure he'd be spending time with the blond, yes, but not _exactly_ at the party.

And his mind was almost —and read _almost_, got it!? —whining loudly at that thought. Okay, he could wait until they got back home… and then h—

"—me? Teme? Are you listening to me?" the blond asked suspiciously. His prior —the blond's— reaction to that was spoiled now by how the Uchiha looked spaced out. It looked awfully familiar, his mind —and the Kyuubi-supplied.

…Why Kyuubi has always to but in…!?

'_I don't really _have_ to; I just enjoy doing so.' _Was it just him, or the Kyuubi looked—or more like sounded— happier and not to mention hornier than usual?

'_Sixteen years of sex-deprivation tends to do that to you, kit.' _And now the damn nine-tailed fox managed to make his tenant fully embarrassed—and utterly crimson—again. Why did he always enjoy mortifying him?

'_It's because it's—' _

"Shut IT, Kyuubi." The damn fox; one of these days he swore he'd—

"—be? Are _you_ listening to me, dobe?" Naruto hastily whipped his head up at that, seeing the Uchiha in front of him clearly smirking up at him.

And his prior embarrassing feeling —not the Kyuubi-induced—returned fully when looking at was in front of him. Sasuke…the teme…looked utterly…gorgeous, for lack of a better word.

He wasn't good with words—never was—but _damn_ the teme looked good.

Instead of the trademark high-collared blue shirt of his, he wore—ahem—something that let nothing to the imagination. Okay, a better definition of it would be that Uchiha was wearing a tight (one might wonder what's up with the tight thingy…), long sleeved shirt, the color of red (more like more of a deep red wine color), that complimented perfectly with his pale skin. Oh yes it complimented…

And _below_ that…below that those black pants suited him just right. Okay. Stopping right there, 'cuz—

"Like what you see, _dobe_?" the Uchiha asked, with that damn smirk on his face.

Naruto's mind screamed —just as Kyuubi's (no surprise there by now…) as well—that yes, he liked; no that was wrong, _loved_ what he saw. But instead of saying that out loud —that would just prod the teme into teasing him to no end—he just whipped his head to the side, his face heated up to the tip of his ears.

And Naruto _swore_ he could feel that damned smirk just widening, if that was even possible.

And oh yes, it was possible.

Stop acting like a damn uke, dammit!

…Uke…? He was not just thinking about that—was he?

Argh, it was all the teme's fault, and the Kyuubi's, and all those perverted people who surrounded him on a daily basis on most part of his life—

"—be? Are you in there?" Naruto yet again whipped his head up as he heard the bastard's voice, but this time in doing so he found himself locking eyes with very dark, and with a hint of amusement, black orbs. And those orbs just looked closer and closer, and he could feel the other's warm and tingling breath against his face, fanning him, warming him—

And...then he whispered into his ear, oh so teasingly, oh so seductively "Let's go, _dobe_." He never thought that name-calling could be said in that so sexy manner.

And then, in an anticipated manner—

The bastard just backed away and walked up to the door.

He was teasing him! And the bastard was walking just oh so casually out of it, as if nothing had ever happened, the teme!

Naruto knew he was contradicting himself, but damn he decided he would have his pay-back.

He never saw the smirk that graced the Uchiha's features.

And he never considered that he would be playing with fire, and if he did that, he might get burned.

Oh but we do, and _that's_ what's important.

**

* * *

**

**A.N.**: Etto… hope it wasn't that crappy. +hides in corner+ But seriously, I will put corrected version next week, at the latest. Or…if anyone wants to beta it for me? I really, really am in need of a beta, whom can beta this story and/or my others. Someone can do it…? I really can't seem to find all my errors and mistakes…

Now…onto next point. Hopefully…HOPEFULLY next chappie is the final one. And I'm thinking of raising its rank, to M, cuz I'm planning to put a lemon in there. Anyone against it…? Either way, if you don't like that, I shall show it where it begins and where it ends, if you like to read that. So I guess, no prob, right?

Well then, see ya hopefully soon!


	15. The party—Finally?

**A.N.**: Long time no see, minna-san! .+avoids and deflects flying sharp objects, hiding against the keyboard+. Have mercy on me!! You see, I got lost in the road of life—

Many minutes later, with noticeable scars and scraps on her Tee hee…Gomen about the wait. Why does it seem the more chapters it grows, the more it takes them to be uploaded? Weeell…I admit it it's mostly my fault. I got lazy…and then it didn't help matters any that someone close to my family it's …well…let just say that he could be better. Then college started to get bitchy, and it's _still_ bitchy… and then I got lazier, writer's block, writing the plot of a SasuNaru (or is it NaruSasu…?) doujin, translating it into Spanish (weird, my mother language it's Spanish, I can't seem to be able to write anything proper unless it is in English though --;;,,), more lazier, trying to update a story that I didn't upload for almost half a year, updating my other SasuNaru ficcie, trying to get ready for a cosplay my group of friends in a forum of my country are doing, trying to eat less in order to fit in the cosplay garment, enrolling to a college scholarship to Japan… busy busy. But! This chappie…well this isn't yet the last one—you may wonder when the f I will finish it…and the answer it's…eventually. --;,, but this chappie it's longer than what they eventually are AND OH MY GOD THIS IS GETTING LONG!!!

**Disclaimer**: Me don't own it. Never will. cries rivers PEOPLE SHOULD REALLY LEARN TO SHARE!! Meany Kishimoto-sense… TT-TT

**Main pairing**: SasuNaru

**Warning**: Really tired of this. You know the drill already. Flame, and you all shall die. Painfully.

**Rating**: YET, still T… .+cries+. Explanations at the bottom…

I really don't have to say this since you may already know, but… I love your reviews, people! They make me feel so loved!! Thank you so much for them! And proper thanks at the bottom!

Now, onto the fic!!

**July 17th, 2007**: Well, revised, once more. I admit it, it was my fault for rushing; and the fault isn't of my beta. She can't do miracles, after all. That being said, enjoy the reading, and sorry for the mistakes! .+bows deeply+. Updates will be soon! Ohhh, just for you to now...After the final chappie, me changing pen name... Something like 'Sakura no Tsuyu' or 'Yoru no Tsuyu' or somethin' like that...

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Chapter 15**: The party—Finally? 

It was a beautiful night, and even if the sky was not that clear, it still had that peaceful air about it. The night was one of a full moon, too. And that moon…was really enticing, almost romantic and even when the wind was cold…the atmosphere wasn't.

Because they weren't alone, as sappy as that sounded.

It would be so comforting…

…If it wasn't for the way how Sasuke was looking at him, as if one juicy piece of meat in front of a hungry wolf.

…And that was frighten-ly figurative, too…

"Teme, can't you just keep your hands for yourself for one fuckin' minute!?", the blond complained, suddenly stopping, flushed, and fist closed, shaking as a reaction to his annoyance.

"Nope." Sasuke answered, and for Naruto's dismay, not looking the slightest embarrassed or guilty, and instead he just continued to walk calmly, hands on his coat's pockets.

The nerve of this guy—

"We're here." He heard the other say before he had the chance of murdering his boyfriend without even having the chance of showing him off.

And as a matter of fact, they arrived in front of Ino's house Naruto realized, if the Valentine's decoration and blasting music was any indication.

"It sounds like it." Naruto dryly answered back. As he was about knock on the door, a paler wrist than his own made a hold of his wrist, preventing him from fulfilling his action. Naruto just raised one of his golden-colored eyebrows at the direction of the one holding his wrist (and ironically, it very much resembled that same person's with that act) inciting the other a (proper) explanation, as if on a silent 'What the fuck…?' exclamation.

And… then the other smartly answered back by…rising up his own black-night-colored eyebrow at that. Naruto then irked and tried to pry away the bastard's hand away from his own, so the other reacted by…_not_ relenting. And so, then…Naruto glared. And as a consequence…Sasuke glared back. Oh well…it seemed like just a 'normal' session between the two…

And that would have continued on and on, even most probably till the end of the party they were _trying_ to enter, have not the door have opened. From it, something akin to a cough was heard. The source? A very much smirking (well, not _that_ much), and with an inquiring pink-naturally-colored eyebrow raised kunoichi that went with the name of Sakura, her hands resting on both her hips.

"You know, _boys_, standing right there and doing nothing except glaring the guts out of you won't help you entering the place any time sooner." With that said, in a bold movement she grabbed both the boys' hands and successfully dragged them inside the place, with the 'little' help of her really, really renowned strength. How was she able to drag the infamous Uchiha there in such a fashion and live it was a wonder.

…And it seemed like she was somehow over on her fear towards said Uchiha.

…Oh well…

Anyways, the room the couple was dragged into was fully decorated in red and pink colors (so much Sasuke thought his eyes would bleed), mostly in the shapes of hearts in the Valentine's allusion, and a blasting music could be heard coming from the stereo.

And then…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Oh shit.

In less than a second, the Sharingan-tensai could see, hear, feel, and even _smell_ the dammed fan-girls' appendages all over him, groping him, drooling over him without such a thing as a reserve (or dignity). And in such a (important, if you asked them) process, they succeeded in parting Sasuke from Naruto's and Sakura's grasp. The purpose of it all? To get the hot sexy Uchiha to…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Here! Open my present!"

"No! Open mine!"

"No! Mine's better! And tastier!"

"Don't listen to them, Sasuke-kun! My chocolate it's the best!"

…eat their respective Valentine's chocolate—all of them, one way or another, in heart shapes, in the most loving (and repulsive, if you asked Sasuke) presentation—just for him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Twitch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Double twitch.

"Sasuke-kun!" About to explode…

"Sasuke-kun!" Okay, better start running now.

"Sas—"

"Shut. The Hell. Up."

Silence. Utter and…complete silence. That icy cold lethal-like voice was capable to do that to a person. And were you there, you would be able to feel the chilly—and deadly—waves coming off from him, making a promise of a painful and slow death. And then, when he finally raised his eyes that were hided behind his dark-blueish bangs…that sole action was enough to make anyone cry out of fear.

So then, Naruto worriedly went to the teme's side (where the path surrounding said teme was notoriously empty thanks to that glare) trying to avoid a massacre —to save Tsunade-baa-chan from the trouble of dealing with it—and a bloody one at that. Just trust the teme to act that antisocial. But then again, being surrounded by ogling fan-girls wouldn't be exactly de definition of nice… Before even being able to put a restrictive hand on the bastard's shoulders though, he was stopped in mid-action by…that same teme's arm snaking around his waist, pulling him more to himself. He could feel his ears burning at that…

Oh my…wasn't the atmosphere tense.

"Okay, girls. Just drop it. Present giving time will be only at the end of the party, alright?" Sakura said, trying to break that tense air surrounding them, avoiding (or attempting to) any type of mass execution, and all that with a smile on her face that clearly said 'Push it, and you all die.' And…it worked wonderfully; the girls nervously nodded their understanding and scattered the place, away within a safe distance, but not away enough for it to impede their visual ogling range.

Oh well… There's some things that just can't be helped…

Mission accomplished, the pink-haired medic-nin lead the couple (that was still attached by the damn teme's possessive arm, by the way; and Naruto was just mortified beyond hell) deeper into the party-place, where the rest of their group of friends were.

And while Naruto was still mortified, that didn't stop him from glaring the bastard, or from trying to pry away for dignity's sake. That also didn't stop Sasuke from glaring back in retort to Naruto's action, or for the two of them to start bickering right then and there…

…And…maybe there're some things that weren't meant to be helped at all.

* * *

Alright. That was it. The teme was gonna pay. He was gonna pay, and soon. He was gonna pay, and soon, and in the worst way.

…Poor Naruto… he thought that chanting that thought like a prayer was going to make that come true any time sooner. …But they said that if you had a positive mind, everything was possible. Right?

_Right_.

One may come to the conclusion that Sasuke did something really terrible to make Naruto think that way—well, from Naruto's point of view it _was_ something terrible—but truth be told…all that Sasuke was doing was not letting go of him not matter what happened or where they were or with whom…and…the damn teme was flirting with him—in a way—in front off…in front off…

In front of everybody else, damnit!

Well…seeing at it in _that_ light…it _might_ be something a _little_ terrible.

Anyways, the couple was talking –or more like Naruto was squirming in his place and the other end was doing all the talking to them—with non-the-less than Kiba, who was just taking his sweet time teasing them—or Naruto, to be more precise; he still didn't dare to tease the Uchiha, and 'sides, the prick was no fun anyways—poor sweet and still somewhat shy Hinata by his side, a little red with embarrassment at her boyfriend's antics and lack of politeness. Also, the white-pearl eye-colored girl was red for a reason really close to Naruto's; Kiba's arm was snuggly set around her shoulders, putting them really close together—and what didn't help the matter was the way how Neji was disapprovingly eyeing them—read glaring—and that just made her squirm a little more on her place, but not as much as Naruto, though.

And so…Naruto decided that he needed to act, and to act soon. Because he wasn't just going to let the teme get away from doing…from doing…from doing whatever the hell it was called he was doing! With the way the teme was embarrassing him in front of everybody in the damned room! And the bastard…was just smirking through it all, damnit!

…Okay, maybe he was over-reacting a little…

But who could really blame him? He wasn't used to that kind of attention…and the teme just liked to make fun of him, anyway.

'Okay…chill out, Naruto… two can play this game.'

And…with that thought in his mind, said blonde just couldn't hide his Cheshire-like smile that formed on this tanned face, which always appeared when he had an evil plan formed under his sleeve.

…Oh well… it seemed that it wasn't going to be that peaceful of a party…

And most probably, one way or another, hell was gonna break loose.

* * *

"Aren't they are lovely?" a female voice said, in a voice that betrayed a certain teasing, and maybe a certain fondling. But after knowing them (even when she was never that close to those two as the others) who could blame her? But she tried to keep those sentiments at bay; after all it wouldn't be nice having her good reputation of being a rough like-girl-not-interested-in-witty-watty-sentiments getting ruined.

Or that was what she told herself, anyways.

"Nn." Was the answer given beside her. Didn't he notice that he was just acting as the one he couldn't bear to be near at all?

Not that he was especially friendly with anyone –he had started to be friendly with them not so long ago, and even then he wasn't over-affectionate—, but his reaction toward that person was a little more than hostile.

It was like his jealousy over him wasn't yet overcome.

Oh well… at least with that, he acted a little more like a human being, not like someone that for most of the time just acted like a friggin' robot.

After all, after becoming Kazekage, he DID change…

And whatever it was named he felt towards that boy… if just admiration and brotherly feelings or maybe more… she guessed that would be forever remain unanswered.

But then she guessed… he would be just fine. He was strong, stronger that anyone else she knew, and fragile at the same time. And either way, she'd make sure that both of them, herself and his stupid excuse of an older brother, would be there for him. Always.

That was what siblings were for, ne?

"Gaara, let's go and give those two the privilege of our presence." Temari said to his younger red-headed brother, smirking, while she started walking toward the new couple's direction.

"Nn." Was all that Gaara answered, before silently following his annoying sister's lead.

'Oh, this is gonna be _fun_…'

* * *

Who woulda thought…that in the end…those two would really end up being together? What was the world coming to? He didn't really want to know, either way, and Akamaru clearly agreed with him, too.

Some things were better left unanswered, after all.

While he pondered on those matters of life (which seemed clearly odd for him to be doing that kind of stuff in the first place, given his well-known nature) his companion kept eyeing the odd-like couple.

Hinata was happy that he was happy. After all, she did have a crush on him on her early teen days, and even though she had grown past it by now…she still had that special spot in her heart just for him.

For her…that combination seemed odd, and at the same time…the most natural thing to happen. Did that make any sense? But then again, most of the things that happened in life didn't, but that didn't stop them from happening, either way.

It was something like fate…but then again…she didn't believe that much in it nowadays. She was trying hard to fight against it, trying to be what she wanted to be, to be at peace with her family's ways and desires and tradition and… she wasn't the only one. Neji-nii-san was trying hard, too.

She smiled at that thought, she smiled at them, and she smiled at life.

Now she could fully say she was learning to be at peace with whom she really was, with who she really wanted to be, about her desires, about her life…

And so she was grateful at that bright ball of sunshine, which just deserved some happiness as well. So, if that made him happy, if that person made him happy…then she was happy, too.

Yes, life was wonderful…

* * *

Okay, now the teme was gonna feel what it was like. Oh yes he was gonna know. He would make sure of that. Now…

Now…just for the perfect route of action. Maybe, _that_…? He snickered mentally at the thought.

To say that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't enjoying himself and having his sweet time was a complete understatement. He was finally there, finally with his most important person by his side, and most importantly, that person was _his_.

Well, not in _that_ way, yet.

But he would soon be. Oooh, he would make sure of it.

Then, as he saw _them_, his good mood was almost gone down the drain. There she was, that fan-user suna-nin (she was part of that silly playing-cupid-thingy with the rest of the other girls, he recalled), wearing the mandatory red color in the shape of one ninja-stilled red top, only this time it way too short for it to be used in battle comfortably and effectively —not to say that color wouldn't do either; it was a way too flashy—and a short (but not that short) black skirt, with net stockings, and a black leather mid-cut boot instead of the usual ninja sandals, and which overall, had surely some of the room's occupants of the opposite sex unabashedly drooling over. And alongside her, the most annoying (in his opinion) and conniving (yet again, in his opinion) bastard of a brother behind him, wearing a complete set of black garments that contrasted deeply with his pale skin –even when the guy had lived his entire life in the desert—and red was nowhere to be seen.

…The party's organizer girls had oddly decided to allow him to come without the red without putting any kind of fight…

…Gaara could be _that_ scary.

Anyways, the two siblings were approaching them –Sasuke and Naruto—and the puppet user-brother seemed to be left behind, gods knew where. Not that it really mattered—he was seeing red as the Kazekage was coming their way—

And he completely ignored that little voice inside his head gloating over the fact that he was just jealous, the almighty Uchiha—

"Hey, Gaara! You came, after all!" Naruto called to the red-haired young Kazekage, hugging him briefly, a smirk playing on his face.

…After all…?

"Nn." The green-eyed boy replied, acknowledging curtly the rest of them, before setting on glaring the Uchiha boy.

To say the air was tense was the same as saying the sky was blue—

Except when it was about to rain, because then the sky was gray, and—

But you get the point, ne?

Getting back on track…

The two boys were sending death glares to each other's direction, and neither one of them wanted to break that glare, wanting the other to do it first, showing submission to the other, and admitting that the other was superior—

"Hello, Uchiha." Temari said with a grin, not really caring that she had just broke that _important_ contest of theirs. She was used to her younger's brother death glares aimed at her, anyway—and they were usually worse. "Inuzuka. Hinata. Uzumaki." She nodded curtly, that smirk never leaving her lips. The others acknowledged back at them, Hinata vowing respectfully, Kiba grunting in acknowledgment, and Naruto grinning back.

"So, how was the trip all the way here?" the blond asked, completely ignoring the teme's scowl.

"Completely tedious." Gaara answered.

"Yes, Temari wouldn't stop bitching about us not hurrying up." Kankuro's voice suddenly filled in, his face clean of that make-up of his for once, and wearing plain black t-shirt and pants, a lone red bracelet around his wrist for the required color.

"Hey! I was _not_ bitching!" The girl in question said, smacking the puppet-user upside his head.

"Sure you weren't." the abused nin said sarcastically, brushing the side of his head that was abused.

And so, they continued to talk, Naruto talking to the suna shinobi, completely ignoring Sasuke.

If giving the Uchiha that sultry smile and those seductive half-lidded eyes and that hand brushing his thigh and then playing innocent and not saying a word or even recognize it was the meaning of ignoring someone.

Oh yes, Naruto was _definitely_ playing with fire.

* * *

By the end of the night, Sasuke was left unsatisfied; impatient –that was new—jealous –thought he would die before admitting it—and horny as hell.

Heck, who wouldn't? The way those deep, deep blue eyes looked at him with utter want, and then played the innocent fool—just ended up exciting him all the more.

Yeah, he still wanted to kick the sand-user's ass—

But he had more important and pressing matters at hand.

Like the pressing he was in as Naruto _accidentally_ fell over him, saying that he'd tripped, and that he was _so_ sorry, and that tanned hand _coincidentally_ resting on his groin—

Before said teen's hand retreating and the body retreating altogether, as if nothing had just happened—

But he knew better; he knew those eyes.

He would just make sure to show that those who played with fire, got burnt.

Then for Sasuke's joy, Sakura announced that the party was over, and that she was really, really happy that they all could come, and hoped that every one of them had spent a really good evening

—hopefully for Sasuke it would get even better—

then Ino's voice cut in, energetically saying that next years' party was going to get even better, and please come back next year. Then, she urged that the ones who got their respectably couple something as a present, please proceed to give it to them before leaving, not before wishing everyone a very happy Valentine's day, Sakura visibly scowling at being so rudely interrupted…

…and then the not so rare bickering between the two girls once more began, none of the people present bothering to break them apart, having long ago learned their lesson.

Now…as Sasuke glanced where Naruto was—for he obviously was _not_ there by his side for he suddenly disappeared—he spotted the whiskered boy talking with none-the-less than –again? wasn't it ever gonna stop?—Sabaku no Gaara. Aargh.

…

Okay. He was an Uchiha, and as such, he had to act like one. He had to keep his cool. Besides…deep down inside and grudgingly putting aside his (excessive?) possessiveness, he knew that he trusted Naruto. Always. But that wouldn't stop him for feeling jealous over his fox—

Did he just say he was jealous?

Putting that nasty, nasty and so un-cool thought aside—

But even when he knew he trusted his fox, he didn't trust others around him. He was just oh so delectable and yummy (yummy? Sasuke really was loosing it…) and cute and—okay, maybe he was over-reacting just a little bit… But where was the bad part in being cautious? Besides, he liked to show off.

When Sasuke finally reached his prey (a.k.a. Naruto) he reached both arms, one of them going around the blond boy's waist, and the other going around his shoulders. Gaara frowned at that, while Sasuke just inwardly smirked. Then, with a sultry voice, he then whispered to that tan ear, "The party's over…we should be getting home soon." And then he let go, and as he did, his hand _accidentally_ as well brushed Naruto, but this time it was his groin.

Oh payback was good.

…But _this_…this was even better.

And before retreating body contact, Sasuke could practically feel Naruto's deep blush. If possible, Sasuke's smirk grew more, thinking it was getting all the more fun. Subsequently, the Uchiha began walking away, knowing Naruto would follow.

"Are you leaving now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, as he approached her, who was at the door. Ino was also there, bidding some of the guest good-bye not that silently. He guessed those two where there just for that task.

"Nn." He acknowledged, glancing Naruto's way, who had just said his good-byes to _that_ person (he refused to even pronounce Gaara's name even in his thoughts) and then he was running up to where Sasuke was.

When the blue-eyed boy finally caught up, he complained, "Gee, what's with the hurry, anyway, teme?" before continuing, looking at Sakura's direction, "Your party totally rocked ass, Sakura-chan!" with that grin on his face.

"Glad you liked it, Naruto, as your crude words just said it." the girl responded with a grin of her own. "Aaaaand…I enjoyed seeing Sasuke-kun showing you off, and practically yelling to who cared to hear that you were his." Her smirk just got wider.

Oooooh, she got eviler and meaner over the years…

And Naruto turned bright red for the umpteenth time that night.

"Why Sakura—" he must really feel flustered for him to drop the chan… "He was just being a tease! Keh! He just was jealous because I am so hot and irresistible and he was afraid anyone may be able to see that and then jump me and—"

"Let's go, _dobe_." Sasuke cut him off, leaving the threshold and going into the cold night, and—was there a hint of red on his pale features? And jealousy, too?

"Oi, teme, wait up! I said wait up, dammit!" Naruto called back and ran after him, not before saying goodbye to Sakura-chan and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun really grew soft, ne, big-forehead?" Ino said, grinning, looking at the pair disappearing into the distance.

The pink-haired girl chose to forget the name-calling, and instead commented, her sight never leaving the pair's silhouettes, "Yeah, everybody can practically see that. And Sasuke-kun was jealous, ne? I guess…being with that baka is really a good thing for him." she said, a fond smile on her face.

"Nn. I guess you're right. 'Sides, it's fun seeing Sasuke-kun's plain possessives, and the way Naruto blushes." A pause, as they watched the now empty road. "Come on, big-forehead, we still have to clean the place." Ino said as she made her way inside once more.

"Will you stop calling me that already, Ino-pig!?!?"

Yes, it was a really normal and peaceful night in Konoha…

* * *

As they made their way home in a peaceful and comfortable silence, without bickering for once, they both couldn't help but feel rather happy. They were happy just being together, it seemed.

But then, Naruto's expression faltered; he pouted.

"…What is it?" Sasuke asked the other after a while. He had to give it to him; he was rather cute when he pouted.

"…You didn't get me anything today, did you?" Naruto sounded almost…shy?

"…You didn't either, did you?" the pale boy countered.

"Why, teme, you—"

"So it is true, isn't it?" and the damn teme's grin just grew wider.

"Argh—teme! Why should I be the one to give you something, either way!?"

"Because, that's the girl role." Naruto spluttered at that, and Sasuke, if possible, just grinned harder, looking at the other smugly.

"I am _not_ a girl, teme!"

And at that, Sasuke looked gazes with his blond, and they were so close their breaths were mingling, "I _know_." Before resuming his walk, leaving a gaping (and red as a tomato) Naruto behind.

"Oi, teme!! Why the hell can't you just wait up!?"

"…So…"

"So…"

Gazes crossed, silence exchanged, and… WHY THE HECK WERE THEY ACTING LIKE FLUSTERED TEENAGERS!?!?

Naruto and Sasuke were there, looking at each other, each one of then blushing (not that any of them would admit it; they would rather die than doing so, especially a _certain_ Uchiha), and they were looking rather uncertain. They both were standing in front of what seemed to be their 'fork destination', since on a road lead to Naruto's place, and the other, to the Uchiha's compound.

Many may wonder what was the difficulty in that, but they did not see…how really hard that choice was. You see…they didn't know how to voice that they didn't really want to part from each other, because they were really…ahem…_excited_ about things. And so, they didn't really much care to which place to go so much as that they really _get_ going, but the Uchiha had really something prepared in his place for his dobe—

AND WHY THE HECK COULDN'T HE JUST PLAY IT COOL LIKE HE ALWAYS DID, DAMMIT!

"Dobe. Let's get going." Sasuke finally said, with finality mind you, before turning on his heels and going in the direction of his place.

The other grinned and started walking, following the other. He really didn't care about the place; he was sure on his skills and was even surer that he would get the upper hand. After all, he wouldn't lose against the teme.

* * *

So, now with my beloved, beloved reviewers!! .+glomps them all+.

**Princess Teah**: Really, really glad you liked it!! Thank you for your kind words! I'm not really worth it… tears of happiness Hoped you liked this chappie, too, and sorry about the lateness of the update bows deeply

**sasunaru lover**: Glad you loved it! Don't you worry about the beta-thingy; your offering and your intentions are what count. And I got a beta, so don't worry. Thank you for your kind words, and I'm really sorry for the tardiness of this chappie. .+bows deeply+.

**brenu**: Glad you like it. And sorry about the wait.

**Alerting Alliteration**: That was rather… I feel so loved! And I feel so unworthy of your words, but I'm glad I helped in something! And I really feel touched by your words. Tee hee I feel embarrassed though… And sorry the lemon it isn't yet here…I may be the one letting you down. This chapter was getting really long, I really don't know when I'm gonna be able to update it…so this is like a peace offering. It's really my fault, but I don't really have that much time…Gomen nasai .+bows deeply+. And 'bout that orange-thingie part—I almost cracked up when writing it. Really… people thought I was kinda crazy hearing me laugh alone when writing…etto… yeah… you just wait, next chapter will have the lemon AND the epilogue. Yeah. Even if it kills me… yeah. .+dreamy look, red, nasal bleeding+. You just wait… .+in the distance+. AND HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE TOO!!

**Ookami Aya**: Yeah. Hehehehehe poor innocent lil Naru-chan… ahem And Sasu-chan is indeed plotting… Kukukukukukukukukuku! And sorry about the long wait. .+bows deeply+. And I'm really glad you liked last chappie.

**Nyaron**: Thank you for the lovely lovely work done so far! I really can't thank you enough! You even found time to do it in your busy schedule… :D Love ya!

**Blackstar Angel**: Don't you worry about not review. I myself am guilty with that, too. There are countless of ficcies, especially SasuNaru stories that I read so far, but only rarely and barely review them. I am such a hypocrite! TT-TT Really glad you liked last chappie. :D and sorry about the long, long wait! .+bows deeply+.

**Lehrohon-hime**:Don't worry about it! Like I said before, I myself am guilty of not reviewing that much. XP but what it's really important it's that you reviewed now (I really appreciate reviews; they make my day) and that you like it enough for doing so. I kinda know my faults, but really feel free to tell me exactly what you thing am lacking. I am rather clueless, so maybe I am not getting all my lackings…and if you tell me I may improve. Oh, thank you about the beta-offering, but I already have one. But shall I ask you for other stories…? I have yet another SasuNaru (or is it NaruSasu…?) ficcie that has yet to have a beta… We shall see, ne? Don't worry, I am the master of procrastination… --;;;,,, I will be so glad as to check your story!! Just let me know when you do it; PM me or something. As I said, I am rather clueless most of the time, and so I may forget about it… And sorry about the long wait, and hope you liked this chappie!!

**NinjaoftheMoonlight**: Sorry about the long wait. .+bows deeply+. and I am really glad you liked the previous chappie. And even though this chappie still didn't have the lemon, hope you liked it enough.

**Prozacfairy**: Gomen bout the lack of lemon on this chappie!!!! TT Hehehehe…we shall see who doesn't have the chance against who… but…yeah …we must admit that in this particular ficcie…Sasu-chan and Kyuubi are rather perverted… Kukukukukukukuku!

**Xia Momo Capernicus**: Okay, won't ask. But…really… embarrassed laugh thank you for your kind words. I'm really happy 'bout them.

**TigerLuvr**: Don't worry 'bout not reviewing; I'm glad that you did it now. Yeah, I am lazy too…another reason why I don't usually review… --;,,, Really glad you like it!! XP Really, Naru-chan is really surrounded by perverts…including myself! Kukukukukukukuku! Oh, thank you for your offering, but as I said before, I got already a beta. But I'm really glad for the offering, though. Really? .+surprised+. Your mom was an English teacher? Interesting. That was going to be my career… XP Thank you again, and sorry for the long delay. bows deeply

**The Mad Empty Shell** as the saying in my country says: 'an expression it's better than a thousand words.'… or something like that. XP Really glad you liked the previous chappie!! tears of happiness And hope you liked this chappie as well… and sorry for the really long delay. .+bows deeply+.

**DarkRavie**: Glad you liked it! And really sorry for the long delay! bows deeply

**Skyheart**: Hahahaha I almost did so too when writing that part! Hehehe glad that you found that part hilarious. XP Really? I really understand more Sasu-chan's part since I am a perverted myself, and rather proud of it. XD Glad you liked the previous chappie, and hope you liked this chappie as well. And sorry for the tardiness. bows deeply

**Sakuramar**: Glad you liked it! And really really sorry about the tardiness! .+bows deeply+.

* * *

**Vocabulary: **

Etto…nothing new, I guess…?

* * *

**A.N.**: Hehehe… I really just up-dated now because for the cause of this scholarship thingy, in order to get it, I have to study. So I don't really think I will have time for anything, as the exams are on June 26, and I also have the finals for college. Life it's a bitch… but don't worry, after that, I will be pretty much free…or as freer as I can get. But don't worry; I shall finish this story no matter what!

Oh, questions, doubts, suggestions, constructive criticism, anything of the like, don't doubt to ask. I will be more than happy than to oblige and answer them!!

So, until next (and hopefully final) chappie!

Ja!

-Aya-

Just a question: How would you like the pen 'Tsuyu'? It means dew, and my second name means just that…maybe I'm planning to change my pen-name…not sure… shrugs


	16. Final Chapter

**A.N.**: Hello, minna-san! I'm back. And yes, this is the long-waited final chapter. Finally. --;;

Surprisingly…it didn't take me that long in writing this chapter—I was highly inspired. I wonder why… XD

And what helped is that, even when I'm busy as hell, is that I have a change of getting the scholarship, now after the test, even when I still have to gather so more legal papers and do the interview-thingy.

I just wanted to thank you all, reviewers, for always supporting me, and giving me encouraging words, and being critical and asking for a better work—because that had made me improve in my writing, even if just a little. And for the readers as well, because, well…what is the use of me writing a story if no-one is going to read it?

Now, onto the reviewers! .+jumps and glomps them all+.

Brenu: Thank you! Updating! XD

DarkRavie: Oh why thank you! So glad you had liked it even with all those mistakes! Hope you like this final chapter:D

Nyaron: Oh why thank you!! He he though I'm older… T.T And…let's see how it turns out now. And I can't thank you enough for your betaing. :D And I'm glad you liked it…that part. XP

Kaista Rayne: o.O So glad you like this story of mine so much. XD I am really perverted to be able to write like this. XP hope you like this final chapter even more .+cough_lime-maybe-lemonmaterial_cough+. XP

NinjaoftheMoonlight: Hehe really glad you liked this. And if you liked the previous chappie, then you certainly are going to like this one. .+cough cough+. XP Tell me what you think of it, please:D

Mikra: Oh, I feel so honored. :D So glad you still like this chappie… .+river of tears of happiness+. Hope you like this final one. :)

Prozacfairy: hehe they really are. But we wouldn't have them any other way, now would we? XP Hehehe, you're right about Naru-chan, but I think he's cute just like that. XD So glad you like this story of mine, and even when some times it passed a long time in between up-dates, I would never be able to forget this story. Hope you like this final chapter, and please tell me what you thought about it.

i WaNt Ur SoUl: hehehe that was the idea, too. XD And if you continue to read it, this final one, you shall find out. Hopefully I didn't take too long to up-date this one. Hope you like this chappie. :)

Skyheart: I'm really happy you don't mind my lateness, and understand my business. :) And yeah…even when I don't want it, I tend to be late to several things… --;,, Hopefully, I never got late at anything important…like…like…etto…like some very important event. --;;,,,,,,,, .+whispering+. Don't worry, I won't tell. XD Hope you like this chappie, and is of your expectation. :)

kakashi.246: Really? Happy belated-birthday, then:D Hope you like this chappie, too. :)

xXRealizationDawnsXx: I'm really glad you like 'Tsuyu', 'cuz I'll be changing my pen name hopefully soon after posting this, to most probably 'Yoru no Tsuyu' (Night's Dew). O.o Wow! And how's your head after that? I'm really honored you read it all, and you liked it. :D Hahahahaha Yes I'm raising my rating to M now. XP .+whistles innocently, too+. I wonder why…? XP Hope you like this final chappie, and is of your expectation, and I'll be waiting of your sincere opinion about it, if it's not that much trouble. :D I want to improve… And thank you for your kind words of appreciation!

KittGriffen: Yeah, I know. They have mistakes, even when I revise my chapters at least once before posting. They just keep evading me!! . So glad you liked the previous chappie:D And when this is over, and I have more time, I will consider in checking this story again chappie by chappie. I never really considered that aspect of their age… that gives it a whole new perspective (happy belated-birthday, by the way). Hahahahaha yeah, it really would make it really, _really interesting_. .+wicked grin+. I tried my best in correcting last chappie, and in correcting this one, too. But…I apologize before hand if they _still_ have mistakes. Gomen nasai. .+bows deeply+. Really? Your family write stories? Wow I'm interested. :D I am also very critical about grammar and stuff when reading stories, even when grammar errors escape me. .+sulks+. And don't worry; they expected for me the same when I was still in high school. But I guess grammar is rather important… And yeah, about that FINISHING part… Well, I guess that also works, too. But even when it's longest, and makes the readers most anxious over it, I like the process of posting the chapters as I finish them, because then I read the reviewer's opinions and thoughts, and might be able to improve the next ones. Or that was my intention, either way. Don't know for sure if I'd achieved it. Also, I'm pretty anxious as well, and can't wait for me to up-date, too. Even when I know that's also one of my major faults. But I guess that each one has their own method. And of course I'll be hopefully reading your stories once you post them. :D

**Disclaimer**: If I didn't get to own it on the previous 15 chappies, what makes you all think that I own it now? …Okay, I'll just say it. 'Naruto and its characters all belong to Kishimoto-sensei.' There, happy!? .+sulks+. It would be really more _smexy_ if I did own it…

Main pairing: SasuNaru.

Rating.: M –yes, I raised it! Cause: bad language, pervert-ness, OCCness, more pervert-ness, wickedness, possessiveness, and lime-maybe-even-lemon. Mwahahahaha!

Warnings: OCCness, crappiness, and male-adult-theme. If you are under age, please restrain yourself from reading this. If you also don't fancy lime-and-or-lemons, also _do_ restrain from reading this. If you still under age, and if you still do read this after this warning, I will not hold any responsibilities. Flames will be automatically reflected. You have all been warned.

Now, on with the final chapter, minna-san:D

* * *

**Saint Valentine's Day a la Naruto.**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

**Final Chapter**: When words are no longer needed…

It was a beautiful night, with a big full moon illuminating every surface with its pale light; not even a cloud covered the dark night sky. And even when it was cold night, it was a still beautiful one.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way silently towards the Uchiha's compound, in complete silence, each own with their own musing and thoughts. Nevertheless, the silence seemed welcoming, warming…peaceful.

None of them had doubts, but…there were always things in mind when taking such an important step as this. They didn't have doubts, but they were nervous, and…as proud as the two of them were, they didn't want the other to notice such a thing.

…They were far too accustomed to being rivals, and always competing with each other.

And in a way, that would never fade away, no matter what, no matter how many time passed.

…It was just…the spice that was always between them, making each day was never a dull one.

…Besides, they understood each other, deeply, as no-one else did…and they knew that that…peaceful, soothing feeling there could only be there if shared.

Naruto was nervous, and one of his give-away signs for such a thing was the way he kept fidgeting constantly with the end of his shirt. But something was quelling his anxiousness in intensity, and that was the thought of how he would make the teme pay for the embarrassment of the night.

…He really, _really_ wanted to snicker at the thought, but then he figured that would really make the teme realize…

and that wouldn't be good, because if he did—

"—be, what are you laughing at? Have you finally lost it?"

Damn. So much for trying to disguise it… and the teme was looking at him in a suspicious way, too, his eyes narrowed…

He tried to look really, really, really, _really_ innocent. He thought he succeeded on it, but—

"Whatever you're up to, _dobe_, it's really useless." Sasuke declared before continuing on his way, with an arrogant smirk adorning his face.

Naruto almost spluttered, and his face was really red. "Wh—what did you—TEME!" the blond nin ran ahead, and stopped in front of the teme, blocking his path. Sasuke stopped, and just silently raised one of his fine, dark eyebrows at him.

Naruto looked at him hard—read glare, please—and it continued like that for quite a while; Naruto glaring, and Sasuke smirking, before the blond shinobi sighed, and muttered what seemed like 'why won't you just stop calling me that, for a change?' before grabbing that pale hand and pulling it towards the teme's place's direction.

And when the silence settled around them once more, it was peaceful, it was warmth, and it had the two of them sporting a small smile.

Sometimes silence…it's just perfect.

* * *

"We're here!"

"…dobe…"

"…Aren't we going to get in?"

"…_Dobe_…"

"…Cuz, then it wouldn't be a wise thing to do…since it's freezing out here…"

"…Dobe!" Sasuke finally snapped. It took the idiot long enough, really.

Naruto snickered, kinda smirking. "Just joking, teme. Just let us in, now would you?"

"…Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke muttered, (regretfully…?) pulling his pale hand away from Naruto's warm one, fishing for his keys; Naruto regretted it just barely, reminding himself he wouldn't be cold for long… He didn't even seem to notice the Uchiha calling him what he always complained at the teme for calling him …_yet_ again…

"Baka. Didn't you want to get in already?" Sasuke said with just the barest hint of irritation, and maybe even fondness laced in there. But with Sasuke, one could never be so sure.

As Naruto snapped out of la-la land –yet _again_—he wondered if maybe all those pervert people surrounding him throughout most of his life hadn't made him one too in the long run—as he made his way inside Sasuke's place, and out of the door front, closing the door with a 'click'.

The place seemed quite dark, awfully serious and gray, and he wondered how the teme could stand returning home each day to a place like this—and as far as he could see, some parts of the place seemed as they hadn't been used for a really long time—

"I don't…spend more time here than what is necessary." Sasuke's voice cut in, as if reading the very lines of Naruto's very own thoughts—and maybe he just didn't, and Naruto would never know for sure, but he appreciated nevertheless that very bit of information offered to him that generously. Naruto didn't ask nor interrupted the other—he didn't want to break the moment, or to make Sasuke shut himself in—and the two of them just stood there, in the hallway.

"This…this is the place…where they were killed, but…I didn't want to move away; I wanted to preserve their memories intact. But…I avoided being here as much as I could...and I still do. …This place is just a place to sleep, after all." Sasuke ended, seeming very tense, and even…somewhat…_detached,_ as if lost in what would be distant memories.

It was true though; the place was never often used other than to sleep. He sometimes ate outside, and in his younger days after his clan's demise, he trained till he finally fainted, and returned 'home' really late in the night –sometimes even early morning—exhausted, unable to do more than just crawl into bed and collapse. Those days were really, really dark, filled only with thoughts and vows of getting stronger and avenging his clan, and then, maybe _after_ that, of reviving it.

Time passed, he met his genin squad teacher and his team was formed; he formed teams with the noisy girl, and with that annoying dobe—and the most he did back then was to admit that they _existed_. And then with that, he learnt about worrying, caring, self-sacrifice, friendship, admittance, admiration, rage (even when he was already acquainted with that particular feeling), helplessness, frustration, envy, _bonding_, and it was the particular notion that he wasn't getting any closer in achieving his life's goal—and the even more cold notion that he had to give up on that relatively easy life he had on Konoha—and only place where was his only source of light; that the only way to achieve said goal was to give up it all—even his life, for he was sure he wasn't going to make it out alive—if only for just bring _that person_ down with him.

And even when he returned to Konoha, he…still wasn't able to spend much time in the Uchiha's compound—too much memories, and they were still as vivid, and he still felt as if he had failed all of them—so he never really brought a lot of people there.

Well, it was just once that there was anyone else there after his clan's demise, the one and only time he couldn't make it to a mission on his genin days—Kakashi never really bothered to read between the lines to leave him the hell alone, since he claimed having the duty and responsibility of guarding his students as the doting and caring sensei he was—

And that, never again, repeated itself—the young Uchiha made sure to never show any weak spots. And so…since Naruto only got as far as getting to the compound gates before, in those days…Sasuke felt as if it was a huge step to let someone in…willingly…

Naruto, seeming to sense Sasuke's tension, (his trembling fists, his somewhat distant and empty eyes) –he didn't like that one bit—he quietly made his way towards him, and just as silently, as carefully, he slowly raised his arms and embraced the teme in them. Sasuke seemed to tense even more into the embrace, but made no move of pushing the other away.

"…Y'know, teme, you…were never alone." The blond said very quietly into the embrace, making soothing motions on the back of said teme's with his fingers.

Sasuke still said nothing.

"You were _not_—and Sasuke…you are _not_ alone." Naruto finished, and with that, it seemed as if all the tension filling the brunet had left him; he finally relaxed into the embrace, and even returned it.

…Maybe, just maybe, he understood it now…

…That he was not alone. Not anymore.

* * *

And even as tender and touching as that moment was, after a while, that sneaking hand made its merry way down there…_again_.

Yeah, it was good till it lasted, Naruto mused.

…He couldn't decide whether to feel amused or irritated at that, though.

And that didn't stop there, oh it _didn't_. Naruto then just didn't have the heart of stopping the teme there—because hell who was he kidding; he was rather enjoying it…

"You like that, don't you?" Sasuke asked, and oh god Naruto didn't have to be a genius to know the damn teme was smirking—and oh god to that previous wicked hand another one had joined in…

"…Why don't…you just shut up?" Naruto really hated the way his voice was not steady—and he just felt that teme's lips just smirking wider, probably as a result of his ego growing just another notch—as it wasn't big enough by now…

…So he decided to do something better instead—to kiss the guy and shut him himself.

…If you wanted something well done, do it yourself—or that was how the popular saying went.

And that was what Naruto did, with some teeth and tongue included—not that Sasuke seemed to be complaining, either way.

As both of them continued with their battle of teeth and tongue and of who was going to pin the other –to where, exactly? The wall seemed comfortable enough for a long while, Sasuke mused—clothes shedding.

But after a while, Naruto got tired—there was a limit of how much he could bend in there—and decided he wanted to have some fun, too, as the other was just monopolizing it. So between…Sasuke's…_attack_…the blond one moved so he was in the same height as that pale ear, and whispered, warm breath caressing it, "As much as I enjoy doing this, teme, I fancy the bed would be a little more…comfortable."

And for a change, the Uchiha agreed with him.

* * *

And as stated before, it really was a battle of who pinned the other to the bed—and neither seemed wanting to give up anytime soon.

It was in their blood to always compete with each other—and that wasn't changing anytime soon, neither.

It seemed that everything happened according to the lines of some theatrical piece (in the back, way back of Naruto's mind he suspected that maybe the teme had planned it all up), since the futon was already in an opportune place—which was really well-thought, and for the first time Naruto was glad of the teme's cautious ways, and decided to make a good use of it and pin the Uchiha there.

–And he managed to do just so, his calves pinning the other's leg, tanned hands securing the other's arms. Smirking, the blond boy stated, "It seems you planned ahead, teme."

The other just smirked back, "What do you think, dobe?"

The azure-blue-eyed boy—or was his eyes a shade darker?—responded by dipping down and claiming those lips into his own, tasting them once more.

This feeling—it was really intoxicating, Naruto mussed. It was both intoxicating and exhilarating, and it provided him of an energy not even compared to what he had experienced before—not even when the bijuu had the Kyuubi provided him of stamina that not other human being could even fathom to feel—and was _bright_, reviving—

And most of all—

It wasn't destructive.

And it seemed that that energy was contagious—or maybe if was the energy created by the two of them—and only _them_—and that just resulted in creating even more and more of it, and in a vicious cycle—

But Naruto didn't want it to stop.

None of them did.

But the Uchiha, being an Uchiha, couldn't allow himself to just give up without a fight and be the submissive one—even when those hands felt heavenly—therefore, being a tensai he was considered as, and the faster of the two, he flipped them over, exchanging places, once more. He had just to smirk at the other while doing so.

Soon, Sasuke mimicked very much what the blond did to him not so long ago, his hands needy and wicked and curious—and that mouth and tongue and teeth joining in the fun and exploration and discovery.

The only difference there was that since the blond was much more expressive and open than the other, said blond was reduced to a pile of moans and grunts not long after those ministrations.

To Sasuke it was like music to his ears.

Not long after, he had the slightly shorter boy stripped of his upper garment, that wicked and playful tongue lapping and playing with a certain nipple, one hand going down and unbuttoning that certain person's pants.

"Ne…teme…" Naruto panted, tugging more anxiously and tighter those black strands of hair fisted in his hand, guiding that head more into himself and those ministrations.

The other just grunted his response, not stopping for even a second, that hand tugging in between those pants and griping, eliciting another loud moan from the blond shinobi, before continuing, "You are still…too much wearing…those clothes…not like me…", in a broken way, his breathing growing faster.

"Hmn." Sasuke said, retreating from his handy work, much to Naruto's disappointment, smirking yet again (it was as if that expression was all what the teme could sport as of lately), "…That is not even a proper sentence, _dobe_.", before he proceed to do as told (or implied, in this case), ignoring the indignant-like expressing and flush the other wore at that, pulling (yet infuriatingly slowly) the damn turtle-neck off.

…How much longer could it take to take off a damn sweater, either way!?

The paler boy of the two just finished taking the thing off when Naruto was about to reach and ripe the damn thing off, not before asking in that teasingly way of his, "Satisfied?"

To which Naruto muttered, "…for now…" before pulling the other down yet for another round of teeth and tongue, one hand carding in, fisting those soft dark locks, the other sliding down between them and tugging at the other's pants.

After tugging and kissing and pawing and grunts and groans and moans and rolling around and of drowning in each other, they were both naked, and opened completely to the other's sight.

And when Sasuke was there, on top of him, looking deep into his eyes, as if asking for some kind of permission, in which Naruto nodded—and when Sasuke slid one slicked finger into him, he allowed him, because he trusted him, and he wanted, _needed_ to prove him just that—

And he wanted to convey him as many times as it took that he was there for the teme, _always_, not matter what.

And when another finger was added, his eyes moistened up, because even if he was strong and he was a ninja, it all was quite new to him and so different to any experience—but he not once yield, not once asked the other to stop.

When a third one was added, he was whimpering, not only because of the awkward feeling and the pain, but also of the incredibly surging pleasure crawling from within him as those fingers brushed a certain spot from deep inside him—and he craved them, and grunted, and moved against them—that intense it was-- the pleasure.

When a fourth was added, he was very much impatient, saying something along the lines of 'teme, just go on with it'.

Which the other was more than glad than to comply.

* * *

For a brief moment Sasuke considered flipping the other onto his belly and on all fours, since he considered that position being less painful and also easier to grant them both pleasure—but then decided against it. He wanted; nay _needed_ to glance into those blue, cloudless blue sky eyes of his partner as they became one.

Oh god—he was becoming so sappy and soft…

Himself slicked as well with the lube, and as his dark night eyes locking with sunny blue sky eyes, the Uchiha pushed inside.

Nothing prepared either of them for the sensation; for the tightness and hotness on Sasuke's case, and from the discomfort and stinging pain from Naruto's.

A bead of sweat rolled from the young Uchiha's forehead down his shoulder's blades and chest; his breathing was chapped, and was having a hard time with his urgent need to just _move_. Naruto, on his part, was having a hard time against the discomfort and pain, sweat also beginning to cover his body, eyes tightly closed.

After a time that seemed like an eternity, the blond opened his eyes, and locking eyes again with the other's, nodded his okay for the other to start moving.

The other proceeded in doing so, his movement light and slight, and then building the pace little by little. By the time the pace was faster, rougher, and deeper; they were both covered in sweat, sounds of grunts, moans and half moans filling the room like some kind of concerto.

But neither of them closed their eyes; no matter how much intense the pleasure and sensations were, they kept looking into each other's eyes, hands intertwined.

And…they were both smiling.

It was…a dazzling feeling. It was a filling feeling. Never before had they felt so complete. And even when Naruto asked the other to move faster, deeper, rougher, and even when Sasuke concentrated in complying, one of his hands going down between them and taking the whiskered one's erection into his had, that smile never faded.

That happiness never faded. Because even when they knew it wasn't going to be like a fairy tale, with a happy ending, and when surely when life still had bumps on the road ahead of them, they had each other.

And that was enough.

And with that notion in mind, with a hot blinding sensation, they came.

When their heartbeats and breathing returned to normality, they were both side was side, Sasuke in an endearing (and not quite often seen him doing) way resting his head on Naruto's shoulders, the blond relaxingly playing with the raven's soft locks, that soft smile ever present; the other with both his arms wrapped securely against him.

A peaceful silence covered the air, and as something crossed the Uchiha's mind, he frowned, marring his face. The blond was just curious as to the reason for that.

Then, just as quietly, Sasuke raised his head, and locking eyes yet again with Naruto, he said, a determined expression on his face, "…You now that I love you, right?"

Naruto's expression blossomed even more brighter, "I suspected that much, but it's even better hear you say it.", because Sasuke opened to him in a way he had never thought he would do, and it was just for _him_, and that made him extremely happy, if that was even possible, before he brushed his lips with the paler boy in such a tender and loving way, trying to convey his feelings. "And I love you too." He said, after the kiss, still smiling.

Sasuke seemed satisfied with that—his face looked like it had a lovely tint of red coloring his cheeks—and as he returned to his previous position, face hidden from the blond, he answered with a "Good.", a tiny contented smile placed rightly on his lips.

No more words where longer needed.

…And to think it all started from a Plan from certain kunoichi girls did.

**.+ Owari+.**

* * *

**Extra—Epilogue **

Months later—people didn't have to be genius to realize the kind of relationship those two—the Uchiha and the loudest ninja of all-Naruto—developed into, Tsunade thought, wearily massaging his temple.

She thought it was high-time for her to retire.

Since then…Since _then_…she had _not_ been lucky. At _all_.

Ever since the time she won that bet, and more even so after those two got together—even when it was not that official (_yet_, she had a feeling), she got even more work.

People scared of some _certain_ Uchiha (most of them being females) complaint, _cried_ to her about certain dead-threats they received on a daily basis, just as a consequence to even glance the blond.

Naruto often came and loudly complaint to her about how Sasuke was such of a possessive bastard—and every time that occurred, she just answered to him that as long as he didn't kill anyone, it was none of her business.

And even when missions were done with more efficiency, it was often for either Naruto or Sasuke (Sasuke more often than not) to disappear just after the target was completed, even when they were their respective team captain, leaving all of their squad worrying and making such a fuss when that happened—

—hopefully they were beginning to get used to it—

Only to find those two together, and _at_ it.

Yes, it was such scarring experience for the poor shinobi—

And the ones of the female population that weren't stalking Sasuke no longer because they gave up, had started stalking them—founding what they called the SasuNaru Fan Club.

Because if they couldn't _have_ him, they could at least _watch_ them at it.

Or so that was their philosophy.

And what was worse, since the two of them finished their missions with such efficiency and flying colors, she couldn't say a word of complaint for the two of them.

Damn.

She really should consider in retiring, she thought.

At least, she had the satisfaction of seeing the old pervert losing to her—_twice_.

But that didn't deter the pervert into writing one resent trend of his perverted books—the yaoi edition.

Then—

"Boys—Just listen! Not because the characters have such a high resemblance to both of you, doesn't that mean I was stalking you and wrote about it!!" a desperate and familiar voice cried, before a startling and loud explosion sound was heard.

…Yes, she should really retire—and _soon_.

**+.End of Extra—Epilogue.+**

* * *

**Vocabulary**:

- Yaoi: o.O by now, you all know what this means, ne? XD

- Owari: The End

Besides these two, there's nothing new, ne? If ya all still have questions or doubts, or doubts… do not hesitate and ask, that I'll reply to you all. :D

* * *

_Special thanks to __**Prozacfairy, Mikra, Xia Momo Capernicus, Princess Teah**__—the ones that have been reading and reviewing this lil' ficcie of mine since the beginning till the end—And I really appreciate it, guys! .+glomps+. Also, a special thank to __**Nyaron**__, the one who beta-ed this lil' ficcie's last three chapters—Thank you, girl! .+glomps+. _

_Also, thanks to __**Ookami Aya, Singinrain, Panpam, NinjaoftheMoonlight, Fitful Fantasy, Sasuke2006**__, and all of the others who have been reading this and giving it their support till the end! Thank you, guys! .+glomps+._

_So, this story has come to its end (finally! Some of you may say), and to me, it gives me a bittersweet feeling. I'm really glad this is over, but also kind of sad because I will no longer have the excuse to sit down in front of my computer and write and create a ficcie such as this. Yes, I still will write more and more stories, but—this was my very first baby—my very first multi-chapter fic. .+tears of happiness+._

_So…I really, really hope you have liked this fic till the very end._

_Hopefully, see you all in some next fanfiction story of mine!_

_Love._

_.+Aya Honey –soon to be Yoru no Tsuyu+._


End file.
